Where Do We Belong
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Alexa had John Cena's daughter, John doesn't know. What happens when Alexa and his now two year old daughter come back into his life?
1. They Didn't Notice

**A/N: Okay, so I just want to let everyone know that this is a rewrite of the other story entitled Maybe. I was reading it yesterday and thought to myself, 'I can make this story sound so much better'. I will be labeling that story as completed. This one will be re-written from the beginning and eventually tie everything up at the end and there will still be very LARGE similarities between the two stories. I hope everyone enjoys reading this, and I hope it's liked as much as the original.**

**I own none of the WWE wrestlers.**

Alexa Batista was a 21 year old woman, born and raised on the streets of Washington, DC. She was short, coming in at 5' 3", possibly 5' 4", nicely sized breasts, a very plump round butt; she had gorgeous deep brown eyes, dirty blond hair that came down just below her shoulder blades, and tan skin. Aside from having the looks she also had a beautiful little girl. Kaleigh was 2 years old, and she had the same dirty blonde hair as her mother. Alexa loved Kaleigh more than anything in this world and with her, her life was complete. There was just one thing missing; the love of her life, who also happened to be the father of her child.

It was about 4 years ago, Alexa had just turned 18 and graduated high school and she had decided to travel with her brother, Dave Batista. Alexa was introduced to many people, some whom she'd met before and others whom she was meeting for the first time, John Cena being one of them. John and Alexa instantly clicked and it seemed as if they had known each other for years. As the summer ended and it came close for Alexa to head back home for college she and John realized just how deep their feelings for each other were. But there was something standing in the way of them acting on their feelings and that person was John's girlfriend.

One night Randy was throwing a party in his hotel room and Alexa had one too many drinks, John escorted her back to her room and Alexa couldn't control her feelings any longer and Alexa kissed him. The two had passionate sex that night and when Alexa woke the next morning she had absolutely no regrets.

After that night Alexa decided not to go back home just yet, she was going to take one semester off and see where things with her and John could go. The two hooked up for about three months until one night they got into a huge fight about John not leaving his girlfriend. Alexa stormed off to her and Dave's room. She decided this adventure was over and it was time to go home.

Alexa made her way back to DC without a word to or from John. A few weeks past and Alexa had been getting sick, when she went to the doctor to find out what was wrong she found out she was pregnant. The first person she told was her brother and she made him promise not to tell John. Alexa decided that if she wanted to keep this secret she would have to say goodbye to DC, so she packed her stuff and headed for New Jersey. It was completely random but that's what she needed in order to not be found.

Alexa eventually went back to school, the summer after her first trimester she gave birth to a 6 lb. 2 oz. beautiful baby girl on July 14th, and no one except her brother was there.

Alexa continued to go to school and she had just recently graduated, which was another reason she decided to go along with her brother, she knew there was a possibility she'd see John but she thought nothing of it because John was on RAW and Dave was on SmackDown.

Alexa was packing for their first flight on their vacation, which was a show in Boston. Alexa heard a knock at her door and went downstairs to answer it, already knowing who it was.

"Hey," she said as she gave her big brother a hug.

"Hey," he said hugging her back before walking into the house. "You guys almost ready?"

"Honestly no, she been running around all morning getting into everything," she said motioning towards her two year old daughter who was sitting in a pot singing.

Dave laughed, "Kaleigh," he said getting her attention; she immediately climbed out of the pot and ran to her Uncle Dave. He picked her up and looked over at her sister, "Go get dressed I'll clean this up and watch her."

"Thank you," Alexa said before running upstairs to get dressed and finish packing. Alexa quickly finished pack before walking into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had just straightened her hair that morning so she didn't have to do her hair, she applied some eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of blush. She walked out of her bathroom and slipped her make-up bag into her purse before grabbing the clothes she laid on her bed and putting them on. She checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white pair of Hollister cargo shorts and a pink t-shirt with the word "Hollister" written across her chest. She slipped on her flip-flips before grabbing her purse and carry-on bag and rolling her suitcase down the hall, setting it right next to Kaleigh's.

"Damn, that's a big suitcase, are you sure you packed enough?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"Hey, two suitcases, a carry-on bag and a diaper bag is exceptionally good for a 21 year old and a 2 year old," Alexa smiled back to her brother.

Dave laughed, "Okay, so that means you're ready to go."

"Yup, I just changed her diaper before you walked in here so she should be good,"

"Okay, so I'll carry these out. She already has a car seat, playpen, and stroller in my car so we're all set." Dave grabbed the suitcases and Alexa's carry-on bag before walking out to his car.

Alexa checked around the house to make sure the lights and everything around the house was off before picking up Kaleigh, her purse, and the diaper bag and walking out the door, locking it behind her.

When she walked up to Dave's car he was just shutting the trunk, "You ready for this?"

"Oh yeah," Alexa said. "A six hour drive with a toddler is so exciting," Alexa said as she finishing buckling her in her car seat.

"She'll be fine," Dave said as he started the car and he looked at his niece as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

About 7 Hours Later…

Alexa and Dave pulled up to the hotel; they survived the drive to Boston and only made about three stops on the way there. Alexa took Kaleigh out of the car seat and sat her in her stroller as Dave and the bellhop took the bags out of the car. Dave handed the car keys to valet before they entered the hotel, Dave quickly checked himself and Alexa in before the two walked to the elevator.

"We're rooming together right?"

"Duh, the whole point of this trip is so I can spend time with my wonderful sister," Dave said as they got onto the elevator, neither one seeing the person who got off.


	2. Surprise

**A/N: Okayy, there are a lot of changes being made to this, the storyline is the same but a few things are being switched.**

John Cena got a quick glance of the people who had just gotten onto the elevator, he knew the man was John but he couldn't figure out who the woman and child were. The woman looked just like Alexa, but John knew that was impossible because Dave had just told him that she was in California, busy at work like she had been for the past 3 years, since she left. John thought back to that night, they got into the worst fight about John not leaving his girlfriend like he had promised.

_John and Alexa were sitting in his room cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, it was quiet until the two heard his phone go off in his pocket, the two knew who was calling just by the familiar ringtone._

_Alexa looked up at John with disappointed eyes and sat up so he could answer the phone. John pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked out onto the balcony to take the call. He kept it short, 10 minutes at most and walked back inside. He saw Alexa putting her shoes on and gathering anything that was hers around the room. _

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Back to my brother's room, this was a mistake."_

_The sound of that word, 'mistake' broke John's heart, "This isn't a mistake," he said as he walked over to her. _

"_You've promised me for the back three months that you were going to end it and you still haven't, what are you waiting for John?"_

"_I can't just end it Alexa. What am I going to tell her? That I found someone else, that I've been cheating for the past three months?"_

"_Just end it, you don't need any explanation except the fact that your feeling have changed."_

_John just sighed._

"_You need to decide now John. Me or her."_

_John just stood there, he was madly in love with Alexa, he just didn't know how to end things with his girlfriend._

_From John's silence Alexa got the answer to her question and with no words she left. _

What Alexa didn't know about that night was that John thought long and hard and about two hours after she left he called his girlfriend and told her everything. He told her how much he loved Alexa, how much he want to be with her, and how no other girl would ever compare to her. Alexa was still all of those things to John, he missed her every day. After 3 years nothing got easier, John had hook ups here and there and he even attempted a relationship or two but it never worked, none of those girls were ever or could ever be Alexa.

John shook off his thoughts and continued going where he was going.

In Dave and Alexa's room…

Alexa and Dave had just begun to settle in, Kaleigh was contently sitting on the floor playing with her toys and watching Dora. As Alexa was looking through the diaper bag for Kaleigh's sippy cup she heard her brothers phone start ringing, he answered it and had a short conversation.

"Who was that?" Alexa asked as she found what she was looking for.

"John," Dave answered, simply. "I'm heading down to the gym to work out with him for a little bit."

"Wait…John as in John Morrison right? Because there's no way you can mean John Cena."

"No, I mean John Cena."

"He's here?"

"Yeah, he's a wrestler too."

"Yeah but he's on RAW…you're on SmackDown."

"Alexa it's Monday, I have a match with Chris Masters on RAW tonight," Dave explained as he saw the look of worry on his baby sister's face. "Look, don't worry…I'll make sure you and him don't see each other. Even though I don't think it would be a bad idea for you and him to talk, Kaleigh is his father after all."

"Yeah, I know that but what am I supposed to say to him? 'Hey John, how are things? Oh yeah, by the way I had your daughter two years ago.' Yeah' I'm sure that'll go over well."

Dave sighed, "Look all I'm saying is you can't keep it from him forever. I'm going to the gym; I'll be back in a few hours to get you guys for the show."

"Okay, just don't say anything to him about her," Alexa said.

"Oh, trust me I won't. That is your job," Dave said before exiting the hotel room.

After Dave was gone Alexa looked down at the couch, Kaleigh had crawled up there and fell asleep. Alexa looked at her daughter, she looked just like John, aside from her dirty blonde hair that had a few curls she had John's ears, his nose, and those same amazing crystal blue eyes. Alexa picked up her daughter and laid her on her bed and lay down next to her. Alexa looked up at the ceiling and started thinking, maybe it was time she told John. She had wanted to do it when she was born but she couldn't work up the courage to do so. She was scared of what his reaction would be, she was scared she was going to resent her and reject Kaleigh. She could handle whatever John through at her, whatever his feelings towards her were, she just couldn't handle him denying Kaleigh.

Alexa shook her thoughts off for the time being and cuddled up next to her daughter and drifted off to sleep.

At The Gym…

Dave walked over to John, "Hey."

"Hey," John stood up and the two shared a manly hug before they made their way to the weights. They lifted for about an hour and a half before deciding they needed to get some cardio in. They found two treadmills open and started running, during their run John looked over at Dave, "Who was that girl you were on the elevator with earlier?"

"I don't know, just some girl on the elevator," Dave lied. "Why?"

"No reason, I thought it was Alexa. But if she was here, you'd know so I guess it wasn't her."

"Yeah, it wasn't her. She's off doing her," Dave lied again.

"So she's good?" John questioned.

"Yeah, she's gonna have a few obstacles to get through the next few days but she's strong," Dave was kinda telling the truth that time. "Let's finish up this run; we gotta be at the arena in an hour."

"Yeah," John answered.

45 Minutes Later…

Dave walked back into the hotel room and saw Kaleigh playing with her toys, soon after Alexa emerged from the bathroom. She had changed from her traveling clothes into a pair of light blue jeans, and a white shirt with a hot pink bra underneath and a pair of pink flats.

"Um, you know I can see you bra right?" Dave asked.

"Duh," Alexa laughed. "That's the point."

Dave shook his head and smiled, "Whatever, I'm going to shower now and then we're leaving."

About a half hour later Kaleigh, Dave and Alexa had entered the arena, the three found his locker room and went inside.

"I have a meeting real quick. You can walk around and mingle or whatever you wanna do, just be back here at the end of the show," Dave said before exiting the room.

"Wanna go see Uncle Randy?" Alexa asked. Randy was the only other wrestler that knew about Kaleigh besides Dave. Randy and Alexa had been friends since the day Dave joined the WWE, he had always been her big brother number two so she trusted him with the secret.

Alexa grabbed a diaper and Kaleigh's cup and threw them into her purse before picking up her purse and taking her daughters hand and guiding her out the door and through the hallways. Alexa was too busy paying attention to Kaleigh walking to pay attention to where she was going that she bumped right into someone. When Alexa looked up at man, she was speechless.

"Alexa?" he said.


	3. Yours

"I knew I saw you earlier, Dave must've wanted me to be surprised. How you been?"

"I'm g…good," Alexa said, finally working up the courage to say something.

"That's good, who is this gorgeous little girl," John said as he looked down at the girl who looked like she could be a tiny girl version of him.

"Oh, she's one of my friend's kids. She's on a business trip this week so I decided to bring her here with me," Alexa said making up a quick lie.

"Hey Alexa," Shawn Michaels said as he hugged her. "I really hate to pull John from you right now but him and I have a match coming up right now."

"I'll meet you up at guerilla," John said before Shawn walked away. "Well, I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah," Alexa smiled.

John walked away with the biggest smile plastered on his face, she was finally back.

Alexa picked Kaleigh up and quickly made her way to Randy's locker room, when she got there she shut the door behind her, put Kaleigh down and began pacing back and forth. Both Randy and Dave, who had gone there to talk to Randy, looked at her like she had three heads.

"What is all this for?" Randy asked.

"Kaleigh and I just saw John," Alexa sighed as she plopped onto the couch.

"And, what happened? Did you tell him?" Dave asked hopefully.

"I couldn't," Alexa admitted. "I made up some lie about her being my friend's daughter and watching her for the week."

"Alexa," Randy said making her look at him. "You have to tell him…soon."

"Oh my god, you sound like Dave now," Alexa rolled her eyes. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

"And when is that going to be? When she's sixteen and getting her license? When she's eighteen and graduating high school? He deserves to know and be in her life, and even more than that Kaleigh deserves to know that, she deserves to have a father," Dave smiled.

"I know, it's just hard," Alexa said. "I'll tell him."

"I know it's hard but you better tell him," Dave stood up. "If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't," Alexa said.

"Oh, I would," Dave said as he walked towards the door. "Tell him soon Alexa," he said before exiting the locker room, forgetting to shut the door behind him.

"He is such an asshole today," Alexa said.

"He's not being an asshole; he just wants you to do the right thing,"

"I know he does," Alexa sighed as she put her head in her hands.

Randy rubbed Alexa's back, "Look, nobody is telling you to do it right this second, you just need to do it soon."

"I know," Alexa said. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said as she stood up. "But right now Kaleigh and I need to go back to Dave's room." Alexa looked down to pick up Kaleigh but she wasn't there, "Where is she?"

"She was just here," Randy said. "She couldn't have gone far."

Alexa then ran over to the door that Dave had left open and looked down the hall, seeing no sign of her daughter. "I don't see her Randy, where is she," Alexa said as she started to break down.

Out in the hallway, John was walking to his locker room after his match when he heard a baby crying, he followed the sounds of the cries until he found the baby that Alexa had earlier sitting on the floor crying.

He picked her up, "Shh," he said trying to soothe the baby. "We're gonna find Alexa."

"Mommy, mommy," Kaleigh cried.

"Mommy's at work but we're gonna go find Alexa," John said as he walked down the hallway he saw Randy and Alexa running his way.

"Mommy, mommy," Kaleigh said as she extended her arms out to Alexa.

Alexa took Kaleigh from John, "its okay baby, mommy's here. I'm here," she said as she calmed her daughter down.

"Mommy?" John repeated.

Alexa looked up at John, realizing that she had blown her cover.

"I think you better tell him now," Randy said.

"Tell me what? I thought this was your friend's daughter," John said.

"No, she's mine," Alexa swallowed hard and sighed before adding, "and yours."


	4. How You Feel

"Mine?" John repeated. "That's a good one Alexa, you almost got me," John half laughed. "I don't have any children."

"Yes, you do. Kaleigh is yours," Alexa said. "I found out a few weeks after I left, I never told you because you were with your girlfriend still and I thought you'd be mad at the way I just left."

"What? Her and I would have had nothing to do with that," John fumed. "What the fuck were you thinking? Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to keep it hidden until she graduated college?"

"John, I wanted to tell you…I really did. I was just scared," Alexa said. "I fucked up."

"Yeah," John said. "You did." John turned around and quickly walked off to his locker room.

Alexa stood there, Kaleigh in her arms, watching the father of her daughter walk away. Alexa kept it together for about two seconds and then the tears started falling.

"Alexa, you have to go talk to him," Randy said as he rubbed his friends back. "Come to my hotel room tonight and I'll keep Kaleigh while you sort things out with him."

Alexa sighed, "I guess you're right."

Just as they were about to head back to Randy's locker room Dave walked up to them.

"What's going on?" questioned Dave. "I just saw John and he said something about me, you and Randy being liars."

"He found out about Kaleigh," Randy answered.

"Really? You finally told him?"

"Not exactly, Kaleigh walked out of the locker room while Alexa and I were talking and John found her. When John found us Kaleigh called Alexa mommy, and then Alexa had no choice but to explain herself," Randy answered for Alexa, who was still upset.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked his sister.

Alexa sighed, "I guess, he needed to know one way or another. Randy is going to keep Kaleigh tonight so I can go talk to him," Alexa said. "Or at least try to talk to him."

Later that night, Alexa paced back and forth in Randy's room. She had changed from what she was wearing at the arena into a pair of PINK shorts from Victoria's Secret, they were gray and had the word PINK written on them in white, she also wore a plain white t-shirt with a gray hoodie over it and her white flip flops. _'What am I going to say? What if he doesn't listen? What if he doesn't care? What if he doesn't even open the door?' _Alexa had fifty million questions flying around her head. She knew she needed to get her ass over there; she just couldn't work up the courage.

After a few minutes Randy gave Dave a call, he knew that if anyone could make her ass go there. It would be him.

After about five minutes Dave was knocking on Randy's door and Randy let him in. Dave walked right over to Alexa, "Let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to John's hotel room. "Now knock," he said to her. He waited a few seconds for her to knock and when she didn't he took matters into his own hands and quickly knocked on the door and ran.

"Son of a bitch," she said as she looked in the direction her brother went in. It wasn't until John opened the door that Alexa realized what her brother had just done.

"What do you want?" John said to Alexa in a rude tone. John looked at Alexa; she was gorgeous and sexy as hell. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep up his attitude with her for long but he was so pissed she kept something like this from him.

Alexa just looked at the man in front of her; he was wearing a pair of black and gray basketball shorts, with black ankle socks and no shirt. Seeing him like this made Alexa remember why she fell for him in the first place. Alexa shook of her thoughts, "We need to talk. Can I please come in?"

"Why? Is there another kid I need to know about?" John asked sarcastically.

"No," Alexa sighed. "Can I please just come in?"

John opened the door wider and Alexa walked in and sat down on the couch. John closed and locked the door and sat down next to her.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before John spoke up. "Do you need money or something?" he asked harshly.

Alexa looked at him, shocked that he would even think of something like that, "No John, I don't need money."

"Are you sure? Because I've been trying to figure out all night and I can't seem to find a reason as to why, after three years, you bring her here to tell me I'm a father."

"First of all, you deserve to know. And second, if you think all I need is money then maybe I should just leave," Alexa said as she got up and started walking to the door.

"Yeah, you leave Alexa. That is was you do best after all," John said as he stood up, he hadn't meant to be so mean but he was pissed and he would say anything to make her stay, he didn't want her to run away from him right now. "You always walk away when there's a problem, instead of staying and dealing with it.

"You think I wanted to leave?" Alexa said as she turned around and made her way back to John. "John, I had no other choice. You had a girlfriend, one that you had proposed to, might I add. When I got home and found out I was pregnant I never told you because you and her had probably made up by then and on top of that you had just started your career. You didn't need a child holding you back, and at the same time I was scared. I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want you to tell me something I didn't want to hear."

"So you just leave?" John said. "I wanna let you in on a little secret. After you left my room that night I sat here for two hours thinking about what you had said, I called and ended things with Melissa and told her the truth about you and me. I love you Alexa, and it kills me to know that you think I would have disowned you or walked away from you if you told me you were having my baby."

"I'm sorry," Alexa sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I tried so many times to pick up the phone and call you but I chickened out every time because I was afraid of how you'd react."

John sat down on the chair next to the bed, "How old is she?"

"26 months, she was born on July 14th and she was six pounds, four ounces," Alexa answered. "Her name is Kaleigh. Kaleigh Rae Cena."

"Kaleigh Rae Cena," John repeated. "It's cute, I like it."

Alexa smiled, "Thanks, I hope you're not mad I gave her your last name. I already felt bad you didn't know I couldn't give her my last name."

John smiled, "I'm glad you gave her my last name." John got up and sat next to Alexa on the bed. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I just couldn't figure out I was going to make up for lost time. She's 2 years old, I missed a lot."

Alexa looked up at John and started crying, "I'm sorry, you should have been there for everything. I should have told you from the beginning. I should have called you after I found out I was pregnant, I'm sorry."

John pulled her to him and held her, "It's okay, we'll figure out a way to make up for lost time. All that matters now is that I know I have a daughter and I gotta step up and be a father. I just wanna warn you, I don't know how good I'm going to be at this parenting thing."

Alexa smiled, "It's okay, it's kind of a learn-as-you-go thing."

"Well it's getting late," John said as he stood up. "Can I come by tomorrow morning and see her?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she stood up. "Room 867. She usually wakes up around 8 so anytime after that is fine."

"Okay, I'll call before I come up," John said as he opened the door for Alexa.

"Okay," Alexa said as she walked out of the room. "Oh," she said as she turned around. "Thank you for being so understanding about this and not hating me."

John smiled, "Come on Alexa, you and I both know that no matter what you do I could never hate you for anything."

Alexa smiled before making her way to the elevators, she made her way to Randy's room and explained everything to him before picking up a sleeping Kaleigh and making her way to her room. Dave wasn't there so she just figured he was staying the night with the Diva that he had been seeing. Alexa put Kaleigh in her bed and then slipped off her flip flops and climbed into her own bed. Alexa laid in bed just thinking, John had told her he loves her…not loved but loves.

In John's room, John was laying in his bed, thanking god Alexa didn't hear him slip and say he loves her. It was true, he did love her…he just didn't think she needed to know that right now. John shook off his thoughts and rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning, John woke up around nine and called Alexa to tell her he was getting a shower and getting dressed and he'd be up to see Kaleigh. As soon as Alexa got that called her hurried up and went into the bathroom and showered. She put her hair up in a messy but cute bun and walked over to her clothes, she decided to wear her pink, baby blue and white plaid shorts and her pink halter top; she quickly threw on some eyeliner and mascara before walking out of the bathroom and getting Kaleigh's clothes. Just as Alexa finished putting Kaleigh's shoes on there was a knock at the door, Alexa picked Kaleigh up and opened the door.

"Come in," Alexa said as she let John in. John walked in and turned to look at Alexa and his daughter. "So John, this is Kaleigh. Your daughter, our daughter," Alexa smiled.

John smiled, "Hey Kaleigh, I'm daddy." Alexa was surprised when Kaleigh extended her arms out to John; she usually only went to her, Randy, and Dave. John sat down on the couch with her, "She looks just like me."

"I know, she's a spitting image, she has my hair; everything else is you," Alexa said as she took a seat next to them.

Three hours later, Alexa and John had been talking and playing with Kaleigh. Alexa put Kaleigh down for her nap and she went right to sleep, leaving Alexa and John to talk on the couch.

"I told you being a parent was easy," Alexa smiled.

"Yeah, it's not too bad. Definitely a change, but in a good way."

Alexa smiled and nodded her head, "You're gonna be a great dad."

John and Alexa sat there for a few seconds before moving in to kiss each other, just as their lips were about to touch Dave walked through the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dave smirked. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No," Alexa said as she stood up. "You didn't interrupt anything."

"Well, I was just coming up to shower and see how your talk with John went last night but, by the looks of things it went well," Dave said.

"Yeah, things are great," John replied.

Dave smiled, "Good, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and let you two go back to whatever it is that I didn't interrupt." Dave walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

John and Alexa stood there awkwardly; Dave had kinda messed up the mood. John broke the silence and stood up, "Well, I have to get going to the gym. Are you coming to Hogan's appreciation banquet tonight?"

"Um, this is the first I'm hearing about it," Alexa said.

"Oh, so that means you don't have a date then," John smirked.

Alexa smiled, "Is John Cena asking me out on a date?"

"Hmm," John said as he smiled at her. "That depends; does Alexa Batista wanna go with John Cena?"

"I'd have to find a babysitter," Alexa answered.

Just as Alexa said that Dave walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, "I can call Shawn Michaels' daughter, she usually watches everyone's kids."

"Good, you can be my date then," John smiled.

"Alright, meet me in the lobby at 6:30?"

"Okay," John smiled. "See you at 6:30," he said before leaving.

"So, a date? I take it you guys made up and now you're going to the banquet together," Dave said.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled.

"Please be careful this time, I don't want you ending up pregnant or hurt again," Dave said. "I really don't wanna give Cena a black eye at the banquet."

Alexa smiled, "I'll be careful. Now will you please put some clothes on?"

Four hours later Alexa decided she had better start getting ready, "Can you watch her while I get a shower and stuff?"

"Yeah," Dave answered. "I'll call Shawn's daughter."

Alexa went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, when she was done she got out and started to blow dry and straighten her hair. Alexa applied some eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her dress and shoes from the closet before re-entering the bathroom. A few minutes later Alexa walked out the door in a white strapless dress that came to mid thigh and hugged her curves in all the right places, she completed her outfit with a pair of white BCBG pumps.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Dave said. He was wearing one of his many Armani suits with a dark purple dress shirt underneath and his black Armani dress shoes. "I think I'll be keeping my eye on John tonight."

Alexa laughed and looked over and saw Shawn's daughter, Kayla, "Thank you so much for watching her tonight, I really appreciate it. I left my number, Dave's number, and John's number in the diaper bag, so if you need anything you can call one of us."

"I'm keeping her for the night, right?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the morning to pick her up," Alexa said.

"Okay," Kayla said as she grabbed the diaper bag and took Kaleigh's hand. "We'll see you in the morning, enjoy your night."

"Okay, bye baby," Alexa said as she leaned down and kissed her daughter.

After Kayla and Kaleigh left Alexa grabbed her purse and her and John headed out of their hotel room.

"I have to go pick up Michelle, you go meet up with John," Dave said.

"Okay," Alexa said.

Dave walked in the opposite direction as Alexa continued her way to the elevators. As Alexa got off the elevators she spotted John standing in the lobby. He was wearing black dress pants and a plant dress shirt.

Alexa walked up behind him, "Wow, John Cena owns dress clothes," she said, making him turn around. "That's something I would have never guessed."

John turned around and saw Alexa standing there, she looked amazing. Every time John looked into her big hazel eyes he would fall in love all over again. "You look…wow."

Alexa smiled, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

John smiled, "You ready?" John asked as he held out his arm.

"Yup," Alexa said as she linked arms with John and the two walked out of the hotel, got in the limo and made their way to the banquet.

At the banquet, Alexa and John were having the time of their lives; it was like Alexa never left. She danced, and drank and caught up with a lot of people that she hadn't seen in a while. Close to the end of the banquet Alexa and John decided it was time to head out, she had to get up early to get Kaleigh and he had to get up early to catch a plane to the next town. They said their goodbyes before making their way back out to the limo.

"I had fun," Alexa said once the two were in the limo.

"Me too," John said before leaning in and capturing Alexa's lips in a breathtaking kiss. They continue to kiss and caress each other until they were interrupted when the driver told them they were at the hotel. "Wanna stay with me tonight?"

Alexa bit her lip and shook her head yes, she was still speechless from what had just happened. Alexa and John exited the limo and made their way into John's hotel room. As soon as the door shut the two were all over each other, kissing and removing each other's clothes. John back Alexa up on the bed, he lifted his head up from kissing Alexa and looked in her eyes, he could tell she wanted this just as bad as he did. Alexa pulled John back down and began kissing him again. The two had mind blowing sex for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

The next morning Alexa woke up before John, she looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. She looked over and saw John laying next to her and remembered the events of last night and smiled. She quietly got up and slipped her dress on, she grabbed her shoes and purse before walking over to John and kissing his forehead before leaving the hotel room.

She made her way to Kayla's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Kayla said as she opened the door all the way. "Come in."

Alexa walked into the hotel room and was greeted by her daughter who ran over to her, and Alexa picked her up, "How was she?"

"She was an angel," Kayla answered. "She's such a good child." Alexa took some money out of her purse and handed it to Kayla. "Thank you," Kayla said. "Any other time you need me just call, I watch all the wrestler and divas kids."

"Is this your job?" Alexa questioned.

"Yeah, Vince officially hired me a few weeks ago. It's easier on all the superstars."

Alexa smiled, "That's good, I'll definitely be calling you next time I go out. Thank you so much."

"Aw you're welcome," Kayla smiled. "Bye Kay, I'll see you soon."

Kaleigh waved bye before Alexa made her way out of the hotel room and back to hers and Dave's. As she walked in she saw Dave sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey sis, where'd you stay last night?" Dave smirked.

"Shut up Dave," Alexa said as she put Kaleigh down to play with her toys before plopping down next to her brother. "I made a huge mistake."

"What is it?" Dave said, now he was concerned.

"I slept with John," Alexa told him.

"Why is that a mistake? You and him are obviously still in love with each other," Dave questioned. Sometimes his sister made absolutely no sense.

"That's just it; I don't deserve to have John. He deserves someone that is going to tell him the truth. He's never going to fully trust me after I lied about having his daughter."

"First of all, you didn't lie…you just didn't tell him. And second, John deserves what he wants, and it's obvious that man wants you and only you. It's been three years, you hid a child from him, and he still wants you and only you."

Alexa sighed, "I don't know, you didn't see the look on his face when I told him about Kaleigh. He looked so hurt; I don't ever want to see that on his face again. And I can't forgive myself for ever hurting him in the first place."

"He forgave you," Dave started to say; he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dave looked through the peephole, "You need to figure out how you feel quickly because John is here now."

"I'm taking a shower," Alexa said before running into the bathroom.


	5. Bye Dave

**A/N: Kaleigh is going to start talking a lot. When you're reading something she's saying keep in mind that she's two, I'm not making a typo it purposely looks weird.**

Dave shook his head at Alexa as she walked into the bathroom. Dave waited till she shut the door to open the hotel room door and greet John, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey," John said as he walked in. "Is Alexa here?"

"Yeah, but she just got in the shower," Dave answered.

"Oh, well I came over to see Kaleigh and give this to Alexa," John said as he pulled a clip out of his pocket. "She left it in my room last night."

Dave looked at the clip, holding back a laugh, _'Oh John, you couldn't think of a better excuse to come here?' _"I'll give that back to her when she's done," Dave said as he took the clip from John. "Kaleigh is over there playing," he said pointing to his niece who was sitting in the living room watching Dora and playing with her baby dolls.

John walked over to Kaleigh and kneeled down next to her, "Hey baby girl," Kaleigh looked up at her dad and smiled. _'I never thought someone's smile could melt my heart the way hers does,' _John thought. "Daddy has to go bye byes, I'll see you some week next week," John said as he picked her up.

"Bye daddy," Kaleigh smiled as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

John smiled, "She called me daddy."

"Well you are her dad," Dave said as he took a seat next to John and Kaleigh. "Kinda makes it harder to leave her doesn't it?"

John smiled, "Yeah, I was thinking last night. I wanna take Kaleigh and Alexa on the road with me. I know they're here to spend time with you so I wanted to ask if it was okay with you before I mentioned it to Alexa."

"No," Dave shook his head. "You and Kaleigh need the bonding time. You'll just have to ask Alexa."

"Okay, I guess I'll just wait here till she's done in the shower."

In the bathroom, Alexa had the shower running but she kept her ear to the door so she could hear what John was saying. "Shit," she said when she heard him stay he was waiting for her. Alexa put her hair up; she didn't feel like washing it and then having to re-straighten it. She quickly stepped in the shower and washed off before getting out. She wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door.

Dave and John both looked back at her at the sound of the door opening. John had to fight to control himself, she looked amazing with her hair up in a messy bun standing in front of him with nothing but a towel on, and it wasn't until Dave spoke when he remembered he was still in the room.

"Oh, Alexa look who's here," Dave smirked.

Alexa gave Dave and evil look before looking back to John, "Hi John, I just have to get dressed real quick, I need Kaleigh so I can her dressed too," Dave said as John let Kaleigh down on the floor. Alexa grabbed some clothes for herself and Kaleigh before making her way into the bathroom with her daughter. Alexa sighed once the door was shut, "Kaleigh, what's mommy gonna do," Alexa said to her daughter as she started to dress her. "Daddy wants you and her to go with him but mommy can't do that because her and daddy are just going to keep messing around. I don't want things to be the way they were last time I was here."

"Daddy," Kaleigh said.

Alexa looked down at her daughter, "You wanna go with daddy?" Kaleigh nodded her head. Alexa sighed, "You do need to spend time with your dad, and besides…this isn't about me and John, it's about you and your father." Alexa finished dressing Kaleigh and then dressed herself, she decided on something comfortable since she had no plans for the day. She was wearing a pair of gray Capri sweatpants with a yellow tank top and a gray sweatshirt; she slipped on her yellow flip flops before walking out of the bathroom with Kaleigh.

Kaleigh ran over to Dave, "Where my neakers Dave? I go bye byes."

"Where's she going?" John asked Alexa.

"I have no clue," Alexa lied.

"Alright, we go find your 'neakers' while mommy and daddy talk," Dave said as he stood up and took his nieces hand, the two walked to the other side of the room. "Now where are those neakers hiding?"

"Neakers! Neakers!" Kaleigh yelled as she was looking for her shoes.

Alexa and John laughed, "She is so cute."

"I know," Alexa said. "And I can't believe she's talking already. It feels like just yesterday I was in the hospital giving bir…" Alexa stopped and looked at John. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," John said. "That's actually the reason I wanted to talk to you. I've missed a lot and I'm going to continue missing a lot with my travel schedule. So I wanted to know if you and Kaleigh would come on the road with me."

Alexa thought for a second, "Yeah, you should really spend time with Kaleigh so, we'll go with you."

John smiled before Kaleigh came out and walked up to him, "Look at my neakers," she said as she held a foot up to him to show him her shoes, which were on the wrong feet.

"You put her shoes on the wrong feet?" Alexa asked Dave.

"She did it," Dave defended. "She wouldn't let me help her."

Alexa laughed, "Kaleigh, can mommy fix your shoes?"

"No, daddy do it," she said as she hugged John's arm.

"Fine," Alexa said as she stuck her tongue out at Kaleigh.

"Mommy mean," Kaleigh said as she looked up at John.

"Yeah mommy is mean," John laughed before fixing Kaleigh's shoes.

"I just gotta pack up our stuff real quick before we go," Alexa said as she stood up.

"I just did it for you," Dave said gesturing towards the door where all Kaleigh and Alexa's things were.

"Damn Dave, are you trying to get rid of us?" Alexa asked.

"Yup," Dave smiled. "I want you and her out now."

Alexa smiled at her brother, "Alright Kaleigh, say bye to Dave."

Kaleigh got up and ran to her uncle and gave him a hug, "Bye Dave."

"Someone from the hotel will get these to the airport for us," John said, referring to Alexa and Kaleigh's bags. Kaleigh walked over to John and took his hand, "Well, let's head out."

Alexa walked over to Dave, "You're sure you don't mind?"

Dave smiled at his sister, "I'm sure. I've been with Kaleigh since she came into this world. It's her dads turn to enjoy her. And you, I'm kinda stuck with you the rest of my life so I'm sure I'll see you again."

Alexa smiled, "Okay, I'll call you."

Dave smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," they all waved before Alexa grabbed her purse and the diaper bag before walking out of the door.


	6. Don't Wait Up

On the plane, Alexa had just gotten Kaleigh situated; she had her cup, her toy, and her snacks. Kaleigh was on the end of the row, near the aisles, Alexa was in the middle, and John, being the big kid that he is, insisted on taking the window seat. Now, Alexa tried to sit back and relax; that was easier said than done. Alexa hated planes rides, as many times as she'd been on a plane she could never get comfortable with it.

John was looking at Alexa, he knew from traveling with her before that she hated it, "After all these years you still aren't used to this?"

"No," Alexa looked at John. "I hate planes."

"This is the captain speaking," they heard him say over the intercom. "We are preparing for take-off please make your way back to your seats and buckle your seat belts. Thank you and have a nice flight."

"John," Alexa sighed. "Hold my hand." John smiled and held Alexa's hand, when the plane lifted off the ground he felt Alexa squeeze his hand tighter. About five minutes after takeoff Alexa let go of John, "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Anytime," John said.

About thirty minutes later Alexa was reading a magazine, Kaleigh had fallen asleep, and John was watching a movie on his portable DVD player. John took the headphones out of his ears and looked over at Alexa, "Can we talk?"

Alexa put her magazine down, "Sure, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about last night."

Alexa sighed, "Yeah, there was something I had been meaning to tell you about that."

"Oh," John said. "Well you can go first."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Last night was…wonderful." John smiled at the look of satisfaction on Alexa's face when she talked about last night. "But, it just can't happen again. You just found out we had a daughter together, and I just came back from a three year disappearance. We're moving way too fast."

"Oh," John said.

"Yeah, what did you wanna tell me?"

"The same thing," John lied. Truth be told, what John wanted to tell her was the complete opposite of what she said, he wanted to ask her if they could make things official, he wanted every night to be like the one they shared last night. But if that's what Alexa wanted then fine, he'd do his thing while she did hers, the only reason they were traveling together was so he could spend time with Kaleigh. John sighed and rested his head back, slowly drifting off to sleep.

About an hour later John was woke up when he heard the captain announce that they had landed. He woke up and helped Alexa gather Kaleigh and all her stuff.

When the three had finally gotten settled in their hotel room John played with Kaleigh for awhile before going in the bathroom to take a shower, when he emerged he was wearing a pair of Jeans, a black Ed Hardy shirt, and his black Nikes.

"Where you headed tonight?" Alexa asked as she looked at John, that man looked good as hell. It was taking everything in her not to get up off the couch, push him against the wall, and attack his body and mouth with kisses.

"Out somewhere with Adam and Randy," John answered as he shoved his wallet in his back pocket.

"Oh, that sounds fun," Alexa said.

"Yeah," John said. "I don't know what time I'll be back so don't wait up. I'll be quiet when I come back so I don't wake anyone up," John said before walking over and giving his sleeping daughter a kiss.

"Alright," Alexa said before John left.

Later that night, around one in the morning, Alexa was woken by the sound of John and someone else laughing; she reached for the lamp by her bed and turned it on. She saw some girl standing by the door and John searching for something in his suitcase.

"Sorry," John said. "I'm just looking for something; I'm going to stay with Amanda tonight."

"Amber," the girl corrected.

"Oh yeah, Amber," John said. "So, I'll be back in the morning."

"Whatever," Alexa said before turning the light off and rolling over. As soon as she heard her hotel room door click shut she began to let the tears flow freely.

The next morning Alexa was woke up to the sound of Kaleigh calling her from her playpen.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kaleigh yelled.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alexa said as she sat up in bed and looked at her daughter.

"I hungry," she answered as she pointed at her tummy.

"Okay," Alexa got up and looked over at John's empty bed and shook her head. "I wonder where you're father is."

"Where daddy?" Kaleigh repeated her mom.

Just as she was about to answer a very tired and hung-over John stumbled into the room. Alexa rolled her eyes and picked up Kaleigh, "Come on Kaleigh, let's go shower and get ready for breakfast."

"Mmm, breakfast sounds amazing," John said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, well maybe you can go get some with Amanda," Alexa said to him.

"Amber," John corrected.

"Whatever," Alexa spat as she walked towards the bathroom.

"What is your problem?" John said as he stood up and made his way over to Alexa. John grabbed Alexa's arm and turned her to face him and saw tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Nothing," Alexa said as she pulled her arm away from John and went to the bathroom. Slamming the bathroom door behind her, a few seconds later she heard the hotel room door slam also.

Alexa held back more tears and her and Kaleigh took a shower. Once they were finished Alexa dressed Kaleigh and then herself. She didn't feel like dressing up today so she threw her hair up in a pony tail, slipped on a pair of light blue jean shorts, and a white shirt with the word Abercrombie written across her chest in dark blue. "Go put your flippys on," Alexa told Kaleigh as she threw a pull up in her purse and grabbed her room key. When Kaleigh was finished Alexa took her hand and the two exited the room, making their way to the elevators. They took the elevator down to the lobby, once the doors opened for them to get off Alexa saw John standing there, waiting to get on. Alexa picked up her daughter and got off the elevator, walking right past John.

John turned around, "Alexa, what is wrong? What did I do?" John yelled, getting Alexa to turn around. She glanced around at the few people who were now looking at her and John. "Tell me what I did and I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Alexa felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Mommy, no cry," Kaleigh said as she wiped the tears off her moms cheeks.

"You really don't know?" Alexa said as she saw John walking closer to her, shaking his head no. "Amber?"

"That's what this is all about? Alexa, you said you didn't want to be with me," John answered.

"That's not what I said; I said that night could never happen again. Things were going too fast John, I wanted to take this slow and see where we'd end up, but now I guess it's going nowhere."

"Alexa, I want there to be an us, this whole taking it slow, friend thing just doesn't work for me when it comes to you. I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry," Alexa said. "We obviously don't want the same thing then."

"Yes, you do or else you wouldn't be so upset about Amber," John said. "Why are you so scared of us?" John said as he took a step closer. "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you? Because if that's the case then you need to know that I will never…"

"No," Alexa cut him off. "I'm not scared of you hurting me. I'm scared of me hurting you again. I just can't do it."

"Alexa you won't…"

"How do you know that John?" Alexa asked, cutting him off again. "You didn't see the look on your face when I came back and told you about Kaleigh. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Kaleigh and I will stay on the road with you so you and Kaleigh can see each other but we won't be rooming together anymore."

"Alexa, come on," John started.

"John…just don't say anything. I'll get all my stuff out tomorrow or today when I get back," Alexa said before turning and walking out of the hotel.

John stood there; he was completely clueless as far as what he was supposed to do next. One important thing about Alexa was, once she made her mind up about something it was very hard to convince her to change her mind about that decision. John shook his head and walked back to the elevators and making his way back to his hotel room.

Alexa was walking down the street to the diner when she saw a familiar face walking her way.

"Randy!" Kaleigh said as he extended his arms to him before his took her.

"Hey baby," Randy said as he kissed her cheek. "Where you guys headed?"

"Breakfast," Kaleigh answered.

"Oh, can I join you?" he asked, getting a very enthusiastic nod from the toddler. "Okay, let's ask mommy," Randy said as he looked at Alexa. "Lex?"

"Oh yeah," Alexa said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "You can come with us."

The three made their way to the restaurant, they walked in and hostess seated them before handing them their menus.

Randy put Kaleigh in the high chair before sitting down across from Alexa and looking over at her, "So," Randy started. "What's wrong?"

"John," Alexa answered. "He wants us to be together."

"And you don't?"

"It's too soon; I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, John has to respect you decision. If it's not a good idea right now then the topic should be dropped."

"John my daddy," Kaleigh said as she smiled.

"I know," Randy smiled. "So, I guess she likes him?"

"She adores him," Alexa answered.

Randy smiled, "Anyways, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Alexa answered.

"Wrong answer, you're going to dinner with me."

"Oh, is this Randy Keith Orton's way of asking me out on a date?"

"Yes it is Alexa Marie Batista, now are you accepting?"

"Maybe," Alexa smiled. "Dinner sounds good."

"Good, I'll pick you up around 7."

Alexa smiled, Randy was just what she needed to get over John. She had always had somewhat of a crush on Randy so it wasn't like he was he rebound, right?

Alexa, Randy, and Kaleigh finished eating before making their way back to the hotel. Randy walked the girls to their hotel room and reminded her about dinner once more.

Alexa and Kaleigh made their way into the room where John was sitting watching Sports Center on the couch. Kaleigh went right to him and sat down with him.

"I need you to watch her tonight," Alexa said as she sat down in a chair.

"Why?" John asked.

"I'm going to dinner with a friend," she answered.

"Oh, okay."

Later that night, John was watching Dora with Kaleigh when there was a knock at the door. John got up and answered it and saw Randy standing there.

He was wear black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons unbutton, he completed the look with his black dress shoes.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Randy said as he stepped in the room.

Just as John shut the hotel room door the bathroom door open and Alexa came out. She was wearing a black dress, it was tight around her thighs and ass but hung loose up top, the straps of the dress had little rhinestones on it, she wore a pair of zebra print pumps and left her hair down with some loose curls.

"I'm ready to go," Alexa smiled as she looked at both men. Randy was standing there with the biggest grin on his face as if he were the luckiest man alive and John was standing there looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You guys are going to dinner together?"

"Yeah," Alexa walked over and gave Kaleigh a kiss. "Be good for daddy," she said as Kaleigh nodded her head. Alexa grabbed her purse and walked over to Randy, "Don't wait up," she said before exiting the room.


	7. Passion

John stood at the door in sheer disbelief, _'She's just doing it to get back at you for Amber,' _John told himself. He at least hoped that's what she was doing. John went to the couch and plopped down, "What am I going to do?" he said to Kaleigh. Kaleigh looked up at her dad and gave him a huge yawn. "Let's get you ready for bed," John said as he picked up Kaleigh.

At the restaurant, Alexa and Randy were having a very nice time. They were laughing, talking, and catching up on the events of the past few days, they had also done a bit of dancing.

"You were so right about the dancing thing," Alexa said as the two sat back down at their table.

"I told you I'm not that good, you just HAD to see for yourself," Randy laughed.

"Not that good? Randy…you suck," Alexa laughed.

"Thanks Alexa," Randy said as he playfully tossed his napkin at her and laughed. "You ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I should check on Kaleigh anyway," Alexa said. Alexa grabbed her purse, Randy took her hand and the two walked outside. The limo had already been brought up, the two got in it.

"I had fun tonight, thank you for taking me out," Alexa smiled at Randy as the limo pulled off, on its way to the hotel.

"So did I," Randy said. "I'm glad you didn't turn me down."

"So am I."

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Um, nothing really…just going to the show I guess."

"Well, there's a fair in town and I wanted to take Kaleigh to ride the rides," Randy said.

"Yeah, we'll go," Alexa said. "After you help me move my bags to the other room."

"Other room?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be best if John and I had separate rooms during this trip."

"Oh, I see," Randy said as the limo pulled up to the hotel. The two got out and made their way into the hotel.

When they reached Alexa's room Alexa turned to face Randy, "So, thanks again for tonight."

"No problem, I had a lot of fun."

As Alexa turned to go into the room, Randy took her hand, making her turn around again and leaned down and kissed Alexa. The kiss began to get more and more passionate before Alexa stopped it, "I really gotta get in there. Be here tomorrow at one?"

"Of course," Randy smiled before he leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips before walking away to his room.

Alexa stuck her key in the door and opened it, when she walked in she saw John and Kaleigh asleep on his bed. She quietly grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom and changed, she would shower in the morning. She walked over to John's bed and leaned down to give her daughter a kiss. She then looked over at John, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Alexa leaned down and places a kiss on his forehead, "I love you," she whispered. She then walked over to her bed and laid down, she attempted to get some sleep but she just couldn't; there was too much on her mind. Did she want to be with Randy now? What about her feelings for John? Did Randy really like her? Wasn't that kiss amazing? The most important question was, who did she want? Alexa tried to shake off her thoughts and rolled over to get some sleep.

The next morning Alexa was woke bright and early by the sounds of Kaleigh singing. Alexa sat up and saw Kaleigh singing and dancing in front of the TV to Hip Hop Harry, Alexa rolled out of bed and walked over to Kaleigh, she saw John lying on the couch.

Alexa smiled, "So, do you like the show?" Alexa asked as she sat on the chair.

"Oh yes," John smiled as he looked over at Alexa. "I always get up at seven in the morning to watching someone dressed in animal suit dance around and rap."

Alexa laughed, the two sat there and watched as their daughter mimicked everything she saw on TV.

"So," John said. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Alexa smiled as she looked at John. "I did actually."

"Mommy!" Kaleigh said, realizing her mom was awake. "I watch Harry with daddy."

"Yeah, I see," Alexa said. "And later Uncle Randy is taking you to ride the rides."

"At the fair down the street?" John asked.

"Yeah," Alexa answered.

"I was going to take her there later," John said.

"Oh, well you can. I'll just tell Randy he can do something with her another day."

"No," John said. "I'll just tag along with you guys."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem."

"We go now?" Kaleigh asked.

"No, we're not going for awhile baby," Alexa told her daughter.

"Okay," Kaleigh went back over and watched the rest of her show. As the show came to an end she started rubbing her eyes, it wasn't long before she laid down on the floor and fell asleep. John went over and picked her up and laid her down in her playpen.

"So this child wakes up at the crack of dawn to watch a show and then goes back to sleep?" John asked.

"Yup," Alexa laughed.

John walked over and sat back down on the couch and changed the channel, after a while he looked over at Alexa. "Do you like him?"

"Who? Hip Hop Harry?"

"No," John smiled. "Randy."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I guess, I mean there's something there."

"Oh," John said before going back to watching his show. A few seconds later he looked back over at Alexa, "So you can be with him and not? What, you don't think you're capable of hurting Randy?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I am not having this conversation."

"I'm sorry," John said as he stood up. "I don't think it's fair that he gets you and I don't. I love you Alexa…he doesn't."

"How do you know how he feels?" Alexa said as she too stood up. "And it's not even about who loves me or doesn't love me. You and I had our time and it didn't work, we both need to just move on."

"Fine," John sighed. "I won't say another word about it."

"Good," Alexa said.

"I'm going to the gym," John said as he grabbed his room key. "What time we leaving for the fair?"

"Randy will be here at one to help me move my stuff, we're leaving right after that."

John nodded his head before leaving the room.

Alexa laid back on the couch and quickly drifted off to sleep for a good hour when her cell phone started ringing. Alexa looked over at the clock, it was nine thirty and she couldn't imagine who would be calling her so she went and picked up her cell.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," she heard Randy say. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just woke up."

"Oh, is John there?"

"Nope, we had a disagreement and he left for the gym."

"Okay," Randy said. "Can I stop by?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in like ten," Randy said before the two hung up their phones.

A few minutes later Alexa open the door and let Randy in, the two took a seat on the couch.

"Where's munchkin?" Randy asked.

"She's asleep."

"Still, is she okay?"

"Yeah," Alexa shook her head. "She and John were up earlier watching Hip Hop Harry."

"What's wrong?" Randy sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Alexa faked smiled.

"You're lying," Randy said. "Tell me what happened."

"This whole thing with John is just stressful," Alexa said.

"You know it'll blow over, just give him time getting used to you being here and he'll adjust."

Alexa sighed, "I guess you're right."

Randy smiled before leaning over and kissing Alexa, the kiss got more and more passionate as Randy laid Alexa back on the couch and started feeling up her shirt. The two stopped when they heard the hotel room door opened. The two looked over to see who it was and they saw John standing in the door.


	8. We Can't Keep Doing This

"John," Alexa said as she sat up and fixed her shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

"Um, no," Randy stood up and fixed his shirt also.

John shook his head, sighed, and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get going," Randy said as he walked towards the door.

Alexa followed him, "Okay, I'll call you in a bit." Randy leaned down and kissed Alexa before leaving the hotel room, closing the door behind him.

"Well aren't you to just cute," John said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Alexa rolled her eyes and turned to look at John, "Yeah, I think we are actually."

John rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna wake Kaleigh up and give her a bath before I get in the shower."

"Fine, I'll get her clothes and stuff out."

"Fine," John said as he slowly woke up Kaleigh before taking her into the bathroom to bathe her.

Alexa went over to Kaleigh's suitcase and took out some clothes for her. Just as she finished putting the clothes out on the bed there was a knock at her hotel room door. Alexa walked over and answered the door and saw Kayla standing there.

"Hey," Kayla said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm about to take Adam's son out for breakfast and I wanted to see if Kaleigh wanted to come with us," she said as she entered the hotel room.

"Sure, she's getting a bath right now. I'll go get her and get her dressed." Alexa walked into the bathroom, Kaleigh was finished her bath and getting dried off. "Good, she's done. Kayla is gonna take her out to breakfast with her." Alexa walked Kaleigh out of the bathroom and got her dressed when she was finished she put her shoes on and handed her diaper bag to Kayla, "Okay Kaleigh, be good for Kayla and mommy will see you in a little bit."

"Okay, I be good mommy," Kaleigh said as she gave her mom a hug before walking over and taking Kayla's hand.

As Kayla and Kaleigh left John walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Alexa looked at the man standing in front of her, he was gorgeous, perfect abs, arms, chest, he was perfect. Alexa shook off her thoughts, "I need to take a shower." As Alexa went to walk past John he grabbed her arm and began kissing her. Alexa gave in before pulling back, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," he said before kissing her and backing her up against the wall and feeling up her shirt. John then led Alexa into the bathroom where the shower was still running and began to undress her. Alexa knew she should stop him but she didn't want to; she couldn't, it was as if she was paralyzed by his touch. When Alexa was completely undress John removed his towel and the two stepped into the shower. John pushed Alexa up against the wall and started kissing her neck as he picked her up and slowly slid inside of her. The two had sex in the shower for a good hour before they were both worn on.

John and Alexa were now standing in the shower; John was holding Alexa while she laid her head on his chest.

"John, what are we doing?" Alexa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "We can't keep sleeping together like this, Randy and I have something going on, I don't wanna hurt him."

John sighed, "Fine." John leaned down and gave Alexa one more passionate kiss before stepping out of the shower.


	9. She Should Have Knocked

Later that day, Randy was about to knock on Alexa's door when Kayla walked up next to him.

"Hey Kayla," Randy said.

"Hey, I am running so late," she said as she handed Randy Kaleigh and a few shopping bags. "Tell Alexa and John we went shopping after breakfast. Sorry I have to run but I have to meet my dad for something."

Before Randy could say bye Kayla had disappeared down the hall. Randy turned back around and knocked on Alexa and John's door.

"Hey," John said when he opened the door and saw Randy standing there. _'Oh yeah, I just slept with your girl,' _John mentally laughed to himself.

"Hey, Kayla stopped me in the hallway and gave Kaleigh and these bags to me. She said they went shopping after breakfast and she's sorry but she's gotta meet her dad."

"Alright," John said as he took Kaleigh from Randy. "I'm going to lay her down for a nap so you and I can start moving their stuff. Alexa's asleep so I wanna get it done before she wakes up." John walked over and laid Kaleigh down in her playpen. "Daddy be back in a few minutes," John said before walking away. He and Randy grabbed a few of Alexa and Kaleigh's bags, John grabbed her new room key off the table and the two made their way to the elevator and up two floors.

"John," Randy said making him look at him. "Are you okay with me and Alexa?"

"I have no choice," John said. "You two are going to see each other whether I'm comfortable with it or not."

Randy sighed as the two walked out of Alexa's new room and headed back to John's.

When John walked into the hotel room he saw Kaleigh standing up in her playpen, "Daddy, I not tired."

John smiled, "Okay baby. Go wake mommy up and we'll go ride the rides," John said as he put his daughter on the bed.

Kaleigh crawled up to her mother side and gently shook her arm, "Mommy, wake up." When Alexa didn't wake up Kaleigh stood up on the bed and put her hands on her hips, "Mommy! It's time to get up," she yelled.

Alexa yawned and slowly looked up at her daughter, "I'm awake."

"Good," Kaleigh smiled as she sat back down next to Alexa. "Cuz it's time to go to rides."

Alexa sat up, "Let me go brush my hair and put some jeans on," Alexa said before making her way into the bathroom. She removed her shorts and put on a pair of light blue jeans, she decided to wear the same shirt which was a plain pink t-shirt. Alexa brushed her hair and slipped on her white flip flops before walking out of the bathroom. Kaleigh was in her stroller and John and Randy were standing, ready to leave. Alexa grabbed Kaleigh's diaper bag, "Let's go."

The four of them walked to the fair since it was just right down the street from the hotel. John went and bought the tickets for the rides and then walked back over to Kaleigh.

"What do you wanna ride first?" Alexa asked her daughter.

"The horsies!" Kaleigh said.

"What's that?" John asked.

"The merry-go-round," Randy answered. "Get ready to ride it like fifty time."

"Uncle Randy," Kaleigh said as Alexa took her out of the stroller and she grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

"No," John laughed. "You get ready to ride it fifty times."

Randy laughed before being pulled towards the merry-go-round.

Alexa and John took a seat on a bench nearby; the two were silent until John decided to speak up. "So, are you gonna tell him?"

Alexa sighed, "I kinda have to."

"Not really, you and him aren't officially together."

Alexa sighed, "But we're still kinda seeing each other. I'm probably going to tell him later."

Before John could say anything else Kaleigh and Randy walked over to them, "Daddy, your turn!" Kaleigh took her dads hand and the two walked to the merry-go round.

Randy smiled and sat down next to Alexa, "I wanna ask you something."

"Oh, and what is it you wanna ask me Mr. Orton?" Alexa smiled.

"Can we make this official? I wanna be with you," Randy said.

Alexa smiled, "I have to tell you something first," Alexa paused. "John and I had sex today, it didn't mean anything it was just spur of the moment and we just gotten into an argument, it wasn't planned."

Randy took a deep breath, "I guess I can't really get mad, but do you think there's a possibility you two still want to be together?"

"John wants to be with me, but I have no desire to get back together with him. I wanna be with you," she answered.

Randy smiled, "Then we're together." Randy leaned over and kissed Alexa.

"Oh…mommy and Uncle Randy are kissing," Kaleigh laughed.

Alexa looked over and smiled at her daughter, "My turn now?"

"Yeah," Kaleigh smiled. Alexa stood up and took her mommy's hand and the two made their way to the ride.

John took a seat next to Randy.

"Why'd you do it John?" Randy asked.

"What?" John asked, sounding confused even though he knew what he was referring to.

"Why'd you have sex with her?"

"Because I love her Randy, and I always have," John said. "The worst part about it is that you were there the night she left and many nights after that and yet you still continued to pursue a relationship with her."

"She told me she didn't want to be with you, and that there was nothing between you two and nothing is going to happen between you two," Randy said.

"Yeah we'll see, she was already wrong about that…twice."

Before Randy could respond Kaleigh and Alexa walked back over to them, "I'm ready to go on the next ride," Kaleigh said. The four of them continued riding rides and having fun, putting any issues they had with each other aside for the one person that mattered most too all three of them.

By the time six o' clock rolled around they had rode every ride multiple times and Kaleigh was knocked out. They walked back to the hotel and made their way to the elevator.

"So, I'll see you at the show," John said.

"Yeah, I'll come get Kaleigh from you before the show starts," Alexa said.

"Okay," John said as the elevator reached his floor and he pushed the stroller off the elevator and down to his room.

"You should just come back to my room with me until the show," Randy insisted.

Alexa smiled, "That sounds fine to me."

The two walked to Randy with room, when they arrived Alexa plopped down on the couch and Randy went to take a shower. About ten minutes later Alexa looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and saw Randy standing there in nothing but a towel, there was still some water dripping down his chest. She knew that after what happened with her and John earlier she really shouldn't have sex with Randy the same day but seeing him like that in front of her made her lose control. Randy looked over at Alexa with a smirk on his face as she walked over to him. Randy put his arms around Alexa's waist as she leaned up to kiss him. The two slowly moved to the bed and had hot passionate sex for the next two hours. Alexa and Randy were now getting dressed, both with content smiles on their faces.

"Don't we have to leave now?" Alexa asked as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, we'll leave," Randy smiled. He walked over to Alexa and gently pushed her down on her back and climbed on top of her, "When we're ready," he said before leaning down and kissing Alexa.

Alexa giggled as Randy started kissing her neck, "Didn't you have enough?"

Randy smiled at her, "I can't ever have enough of you."

Alexa smiled and kissed Randy, just as the kiss was beginning to go further Alexa's phone started ringing.

Randy sighed and got up and continued to get dressed.

Alexa smiled to herself as she got off the bed and went over to answer her phone, "Hello?"

"Mommy?" Kaleigh said.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nuffin, I just miss you. Where you at?"

"I'm with Uncle Randy; I'll be there soon though baby."

"Otay mommy, hurry."

"Okay baby, I love you."

"Love you too," Kaleigh said before hanging up.

Alexa ended the call and looked over at Randy, "Sorry, it was Kaleigh."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "She misses me and she wants me to hurry and get to her."

Randy laughed; "Well I'm ready to go so let's get you there," Randy grabbed his gym bag along with the room key. Alexa grabbed her purse and the two exited the hotel room. Randy and Alexa waited for valet to pull his car around front and when they finally did the two made their way to the hotel.

"I'll go get Kaleigh while you get ready and then her and I will meet you in the locker room," Alexa said as her and Randy made their way into the arena.

"Okay, if I'm not in there it's because my match is first and then I have a promo at ten, we can leave after I'm done with that if you want though."

"Okay," Alexa leaned up and kissed Randy goodbye before making her way to John's room.

"Oh my god!" Alexa heard someone behind her say. She turned around and smiled when she saw Melina walking towards her. The two were best friends while Alexa was on the road; unfortunately she was another person Alexa had cut off in order to keep her secret.

The two girls hurried over to each other and embraced each other in a hug. "When did you decide to come back?"

"Um, about two weeks ago," Alexa answered.

"Are you finally back with John?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Well I can take the short version now and then long version when you go out with me tonight," Melina smiled.

"Well, I had John's baby two years ago, which is why I left. I came back on the road and John found out about her and he was mad for about an hour, now she's spending time with him."

"Wow, you and Cena have a kid?"

"Yeah, a little girl named Kaleigh. I'm going to pick her up now…come with me so you can meet her."

Melina smiled and the two linked arms and made their way to John's locker room.

When the girls arrived Alexa thought about knocking but decided against it, regretting her decision to not knock as soon as the door opened when she saw Melissa sitting on the bench, holding Kaleigh.


	10. Broken Promises

"Can I help you?" Melissa asked. "I don't appreciate you walking in here without knocking."

"Where is John?" Alexa asked.

"In the shower," she answered. "Why are you here? Don't think that you're taking him from me again."

"I don't want John," Alexa said as she took a step closer to Melissa. "I'm here to pick up my daughter."

"This is _John's _daughter," Melissa said.

Alexa laughed, "She's my daughter too you dumb bitch. If you were anything more than a stupid whore you'd know that it takes a man and a woman to make a baby."

"I know that, but I also know that this isn't your daughter."

"Really?" Alexa smiled, "Kaleigh baby, why don't you tell Melissa who I am."

"That's my mommy," Kaleigh said as she smiled and pointed at Alexa.

"See?" Alexa said as she walked over and took Kaleigh from Melissa. "And you keep your dirty hands off my daughter," Alexa said just as John walked out of the bathroom. Alexa looked a John in disgust, "You can stay away from her too as long as you're with this tramp," Alexa said before grabbing the diaper bag and exiting the room, Melina following behind her.

John quickly slid on a pair of shorts and his Adidas sandals before following Alexa out of the locker room, "Alexa wait."

Alexa turned around and saw John standing out front of his locker room, down the hall. Alexa handed Kaleigh to Melina, "Take her to Randy's room; I'll be there in a little bit."

Melina nodded in agreement before making her way to Randy's room.

John walked over to where Alexa was standing, "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Alexa repeated. "What's my problem," she repeated again, laughing this time.

"Yes, what's your problem?"

"You're my problem John. First you tell me you want to be with me and then I walk in there and see _her _holding _my _daughter."

"_Our _daughter…"

"It doesn't matter John. I don't like Melissa, I never have, and you know that. How could you let her hold her knowing I was on my way there? Are you stupid John?"

"Yeah Alexa, I guess I am. I wanted to be with you so bad that I let something good walk out of my life and now she's back and I have a second chance to be with her. I don't need to see you, be with you, touch you, talk to you…nothing. The only reason I would need anything to do with you is for Kaleigh."

Alexa was now on the verge of tears, "I doubt you'll get that." Alexa turned around; she needed to get away from John. She made her way back to Randy's room, bumping into him on the way there.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Randy said as she looked at the tear in her eyes.

"I don't think I can stay on the road much longer," she said. "I want to go home."

"Can you at least stay here until the show is over? I'm set to get injured tonight and take a month's vacation. We can leave together."

Alexa shook her head, "Okay, I'll wait for you in your locker room."

Randy smiled and kissed Alexa on her forehead, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

Alexa gave him a small smile before the two went their separate ways.

When Alexa walked into Randy's room and saw Melina sitting on the couch while Kaleigh played with her toys on the floor.

"He is such an asshole, I so wanna punch him in his face right now," Melina said as Alexa took a seat next to her on the couch. "And her, she is one ugly fucking bitch."

Alexa laughed, "They deserve each other and I hope they're happy together. Randy and I are gonna head leave and spend his vacation together."

"Oh, that'll be nice," Melina smiled.

Later that night in Randy's hotel room, Alexa and Randy were packing things up, getting ready to leave. Randy called down to the lobby and asked for someone to come up to get their things. When the bell-hop arrived Randy helped him load the cart. Alexa grabbed her purse and diaper bag and picked up Kaleigh. They made their way downstairs, Alexa and Kaleigh waited for the car as Randy checked out. When the car pulled up Alexa sat Kaleigh on the seat while she hooked in her car seat. When she was finished she hooked Kaleigh into the seat before getting into the car. The bell-hop finished loading the trunk, Randy handed him a tip as he made his way outside and got in the car.

Alexa hadn't told Randy much besides what exactly John had said to her at the arena, he knew she was upset about what John said and the way he said it.

About two weeks, Alexa had been home for about ten days now and she has done nothing but lay in bed sleeping all day or throw up. Shortly after her and Randy arrived at Alexa's house Alexa started complaining about not feeling well, saying that her stomach hurt. Randy insisted that she see a doctor but Alexa said that it was probably just the stomach flu and it would pass in a few days.

Now, three days after she said that she was still sick but Randy had convinced her to go to the doctors. Alexa was in her room slowly getting dressed, she made her way downstairs just as Randy got back from dropping Kaleigh off at Alexa's parents house.

"You ready to go?" he asked Alexa.

"Yeah, I guess," Alexa said. The two exited the house and made their way to the car.

At the doctor's office, Alexa was sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come back in with the results of her test.

"Hey Alexa," the doctor said as he walked into the room and sat on the stool.

"Hey," Alexa smiled.

"So, are you still on birth control?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Well, I'm going to need you to stop."

"What for?"

"Well, from the results of your tests and from the answers to the questions we asked you we've determined that you're about two weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant," Alexa repeated. She calculated the time frame in her head, two weeks ago was around the time she had slept with Randy, and John.

Alexa said thank you to the doctor and he left, before putting her clothes back on. She made her way back out to the waiting room where Randy was.

Alexa took a seat next to Randy, "I think we need to talk."

"Um, okay," Randy said. "Is everything okay? You're not deathly ill or anything are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Alexa said. "So is the baby."

"The baby?" Randy asked. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

Alexa sighed, "You might be."

"I _might _be?"

"Yeah, I'm just about two weeks pregnant. Two weeks ago was around the time I had slept with you and John."

"So it could be mine or his," Randy said.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

"When can we find out for sure?"

"Well, the doctor said I have to be at least four or five months pregnant before the doctor can do some type of DNA test while the baby is still inside of me," Alexa answered. "Randy, you're not going to leave me if it's not yours are you?"

Randy looked at Alexa and smiled, "Of course not, you and I will just have to try again."

The two finished their discussion before heading home, stopping to pick up Kaleigh on the way there. Alexa told her parents the news, leaving out the part about not knowing whose child it is. Her mom and dad congratulated her before Alexa, Randy, and Kaleigh left, heading back home. When they arrived home Randy sat on the couch to watch Sports Center and Kaleigh was playing with some of her toys on the floor.

Alexa walked over and sat on the couch next to Randy and sighed, "I don't think I can tell John."

"He has to know Alexa," Randy said. "You can't keep his child from him again."

"But this time it could be yours," Alexa said.

Randy smiled, "I hope it is, but if there is any possibility it's John's he deserves to know."

Alexa let out a frustrated sigh before sitting back in her seat. She sat there for a few minutes before standing up, "Okay, I'll be right back." Alexa grabbed her phone before making her way up to her room, closing the door behind her. Alexa sighed as she scrolled through the contacts in her phone, stopping on John's; she took a deep breath before hitting the call button.

"Hello," John answered.

"Hey John, its Alexa."

"I know who it is, what are you calling me for?" John said with annoyance in his voice.

"I have to tell you something," Alexa said before taking a deep breath. "I've been really sick and throwing up all week, I had a doctor's appointment today and I found out that I'm pregnant again."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The estimated date of conception is around the time I was sleeping with you and Randy."

"So it could be mine?" John said, the attitude in his voice lightening up a bit.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to know about it this time," Alexa said.

"Yeah," John said. "Uh, thanks."

"Yeah, bye," Alexa said before ending the call.

In John's hotel room, he had just gotten finished having sex with Melissa when he got the call from Alexa. Melissa walked out of the bathroom and saw the look of confusion on her boyfriends face.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as she slipped back into bed next to him.

John snapped out of his daze and looked at Melissa, giving her a small smile, "Oh it's nothing."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Alexa."

"Ew, why is she calling you?"

"She's pregnant," John answered.

"What's that have to do with you?"

"The baby might be mine."

Melissa pulled away from John, "When did you have sex with her?"

John pulled Melissa back to him, "Before you came back, I didn't cheat on you."

"So when do you find out?"

"I don't know, all she told me was that it might be mine."

"Oh," Melissa sighed. "Why can't I get pregnant with you baby?"

"I don't really want another child right now; especially since there's a possibility I have another one on the way now."

Melissa let out a sigh.

"We'll have children someday," John said before leaning down and kissing Melissa. The kiss grew more and more passionate.

At Alexa's house, Alexa walked back down stairs to the living room. "Randy, what are we doing for dinner?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Nese! Nese!" Kaleigh shouted, jumping up and down.

"Well, she wants Chinese," Randy said as he smiled at Kaleigh.

Alexa smiled, "Chinese it is then."

"Okay," Randy said as he and Alexa made their way into the kitchen to get the menu. "Did you call John?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she hopped up on the counter.

"And?" Randy said as he stood in between Alexa's legs after finding the menu.

"I guess he was okay with it," she answered. "He didn't really say much."

Randy smiled and then leaned in and started kissing Alexa.

"Mommy and Randy are kissing," they heard Kaleigh say, making them look over at her and seeing she was on the phone.

"Who's on the phone baby?" Alexa asked.

"Daddy," she answered. "He needs Uncle Randy."

Randy walked over and took the phone from Kaleigh when she handed it to him. "I'll take this and you order the food," he said before walking out of the kitchen. "What's up John?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if I could come and see Kaleigh."

"Yeah, you can come by whenever, just don't bring Melissa with you," Randy answered.

"Alright," John said. "I should be getting into town around ten tonight, I guess I'll just stop by at eleven tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Randy said.

"Okay, bye," John said before the two men ended the call.

Randy walked back into the kitchen just as Alexa finished placing their order.

"Okay, thank you…bye," Alexa said before hanging up the phone. Alexa was holding Kaleigh while Kaleigh ate her popsicle. "What did he want?" she asked when she saw Randy enter the kitchen.

"He's coming to see Kaleigh tomorrow morning," he said.

"Oh," Alexa said.

"Want popsicle?" Kaleigh asked Randy as she held the popsicle out to him.

"Sure," smiled Randy before taking a bite of her popsicle.

Alexa put Kaleigh down on the floor, "Sit down at your table and finish your popsicle. I'll put you in your high chair when the food gets here."

The next morning, Alexa woke up and got Kaleigh dressed. Randy was out running errands and hitting the gym while Alexa and Kaleigh sat and waited for John to show up. Alexa looked over at the clock and saw that it was already eleven thirty, John was late. Alexa sighed and continue to watch TV with Kaleigh while she played with her toys. By one o' clock Alexa figured that John wasn't coming.

Around two o' clock Randy walked in the door and saw a pissed off Alexa sitting on the couch, "What happened?"

"He didn't show up," Alexa said.

"Maybe something happened," Randy said.

"He still could have called. I'm not going to put up with him breaking promises to Kaleigh," she said.

In John's hotel room, John was in bed with Melissa. They had arrived late last night and decided to sleep in; when they finally did wake up they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now, he was sitting up in bed while she lay next to him sleeping, he smiled before looking over at the clock, it was two thirty.

"Shit," he said as he quickly got out of bed.


	11. The Ring

It was now 3 o' clock and John was standing out front of Alexa's apartment, he desperately wanted to knock but he was scared of the reaction he was going to get once the door opened. The thought of leaving had crossed his mind, but he had talked himself out of it, if he left he knew it would only make the situation worse. Taking a deep breath John finally knocked on the door.

Alexa opened the door and gave John a dirty look, "What?"

"I'm here to see Kaleigh," John said, he knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Your four hours late," Alexa said.

"I'm sorry," John said. "I over slept," he lied.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Alexa said. "You've got one hour with her," she said as she opened the door wider. "Kaleigh, daddy's here," Alexa yelled.

When John walked in the door Kaleigh came running down the stairs laughing, "Ahh, daddy save me! Uncle Randy is gonna get me," she screamed as she jumped into her dads arms.

Randy was the next one down the stairs, pointing at Kaleigh when he saw John holding her, "You got lucky this time but I know where you live."

Kaleigh laughed at Randy before turning her attention to her dad, "You late."

"I know, I'm sorry baby," John said. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Ice cream!" Kaleigh excitedly said.

"Well you go ask mommy if that's okay," John said as he put Kaleigh down on her feet.

"Mommy, can daddy take me to get ice cream?" Kaleigh asked as she made her way over to her mom.

"Yes baby," Alexa said to Kaleigh before turning her attention to John. "Be back by six, you got that John? Six o' clock."

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Let's go Kaleigh," he said as he picked her up before leaving the house.

"Why was he late?" Randy asked after John left.

"Apparently he over slept," Alexa answered.

"Do you believe him?"

"No, but I can tell you right now if he's going to be late like this every time then he's not going to be able to see her. He's not the one that has to deal with an upset two year old."

"You're right," Randy said. "You have to let him know that."

"I will," Alexa said.

Randy decided it was best to change the subject, "Do you wanna go grab something to eat? John and Kaleigh won't be home for another two and a half hours."

"Yeah," Alexa smiled.

The two got up and put their shoes on; Randy grabbed the keys to his Hummer and the two left. They decided to eat at a small diner down the road. While they were eating their dinner one of Randy's friends called and invited him to come over and hang out and watch the NBA playoffs, Randy accepted the offered and told his friend he'd see him shortly. After the two finished eating Randy dropped Alexa off at home and then made his way to his friend's house. Around 5:45 there was a knock on Alexa's door.

Alexa answered it and was greeted by Kaleigh, "Mommy, I got ice cream _and _Barbie's!"

Alexa looked at John and he held up a Toys 'R' us bag, "I had to make it up to her," he said.

Alexa looked back at Kaleigh and smiled, "Did you say thank you baby?"

Kaleigh shook her head yes before walking over to her toy box to play with some toys.

"You can't buy her back forever John," Alexa said. "This isn't going to work all the time."

"And I'm not going to be late all the time," he said. "Actually I'm not going to be late at all."

"I hope you're telling the truth John because I don't want to have to stop these visits because you keep on hurting her," Alexa said.

"Okay, I'm not going to be late again," he said. "I promise."

"Alright," Alexa said. "I guess I'll see you later then."

John said goodbye to Alexa and Kaleigh before leaving.

The next morning Alexa woke up in bed by herself, she figured Randy had stayed at his friends last night. Alexa got out of bed and slipped her slippers on before checking on Kaleigh, seeing she was still sleeping she closed her door and made her way downstairs. When Alexa reached a living room she saw someone passed out on her couch, as she came closer she was that it was Randy. Alexa leaned down and kissed his forehead before covering him with a blanket before walking into the kitchen. Alexa began making herself some coffee before the house phone rang.

"Hello," Alexa said into the receiver.

"Hi Alexa, it's Melissa, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I can't find John. Is he at your house? I called his friends house and he said he left to come home last night and I called his cell but it's off."

"I'm sorry Melissa I haven't seen him since he left here yesterday around six."

Melissa sighed, "Okay, thank you."

Alexa hung the phone up and finished make her coffee, she sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee for about ten minutes before Randy came rushing into the kitchen.

"Babe," he said. "John's in the hospital…he's been in a car accident."

Alexa, Randy, and Kaleigh were now sitting in the waiting room along with John's brothers, parents, Dave and a few other wrestlers, Melissa was nowhere to be found. After Randy had told Alexa about the car accident Alexa had thrown some clothes on herself and Kaleigh and rushed out the car. She was such a mess that she almost left Randy behind and pulled out of the driveway with Kaleigh on her lap. Randy caught her before she left and hook Kaleigh into her car seat before making their way to the hospital, with Randy driving of course. They had been sitting in the waiting room for nearly 45 minutes while Kaleigh and Randy played with the toys that were on the waiting room tables.

John's mother, Carol came over and took a seat next to Alexa. "You look like you need something to get your mind off of all this," Carol said as she handed Alexa a word search book and a pen. "It'll be hard but we all know John's a fighter, he'll be okay." Carol and Alexa were quiet for a few seconds before Carol spoke again, "I have to ask, when did you come back into my son's life?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "About a month ago. Me and his daughter…"

"His daughter?" Carol questioned. "Kaleigh is my grand-daughter?"

Alexa looked at Carol shocked, "I'm so sorry, I thought John told you. He just found out and I know I shouldn't have kept it from him but…"

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past and that's where it's going to stay. All that matters is that we Kaleigh is in our lives now and I see you and Kaleigh fitting in with the family just perfect."

"John and I aren't together," Alexa said.

"Oh, but you two will be. That man loves you more than even he knows," Carol said.

Before Alexa could respond to Carol the doctor came out into the waiting room, "Are all of you here for Mr. Cena?" Everyone shook their heads yes. "Okay," the doctor took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. "He was in a very bad car accident, he lost a very large amount of blood, he has a concussion, along with four broken ribs and a few bruises. He is stabilized however and if everything continues to go as planned he can go home tomorrow evening."

"Do you know how the accident happened?" John Sr. asked.

"Well the police said he swerved onto the other side of the road and hit another car, causing him to spin and the driver's side to hit a pole. We ran some tests here at the hospital and found a very large amount of alcohol in his system so he was very drunk as he was driving." When the doctor finished no one had anything to say, John and drunk driving just didn't sound right. The doctor stood up, "You guys are welcome to go in and see him anytime you want and if you have any question just ask one of his nurses to page me," he said before walking away.

"You fellows can head in first if you want," Carol said to Randy, Dave, and the other wrestlers that were there.

Randy walked over to Alexa and kneeled down in front of her, "I'm gonna go in and see him now. Vince just called and he needs me for RAW on Monday so I have to catch a flight to North Carolina tonight."

"I thought you had the month off," she questioned.

"I did but Vince had to come up with a new story line since John won't be able to perform for a while," he answered.

"Okay," Alexa said. "I'll see you when you get back."

Randy kissed Alexa before making his way into John's room.

Three hours later, everyone had been into see John and head home. Carol and John Sr. took Kaleigh home with them, offering to keep her over night so Alexa could get some sleep after all this. Alexa sat by herself in the waiting room, she hadn't moved from the seat she was in.

"Mrs. Cena," the nurse said as she took a seat next to her.

Alexa looked up at the nurse and gave her a small smile, "Oh, no I'm not his wife."

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. John's awake now if you'd like to go in there and see him."

Alexa took a deep breath before standing up, "Thank you." Alexa walked over to John's door and looked into the window, he was laying there all bruised up with bandages in a few places, watching TV. Alexa took another deep breath before opening the door and walking in, lingering close to the door for a few seconds, fighting back tears.

John looked over at Alexa; he had never seen her look so scared in her life. "Come here," John said. Alexa slowly walked over to him and took a seat next to him on the bed. "I'm okay."

"I know," Alexa said. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault," he said.

"Not for the accident, for being so mean to you," she said.

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person either," he replied.

Before Alexa could continue the conversation the doctor walked in, "Hey John, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," he answered. "When can I go home?"

"Well as long as everything keeps going the way it is then you can head out tomorrow night," he answered. "All you need is someone that can stay with you."

"That's not a problem," John answered. "My girlfriend Melissa-"

"Wasn't here all day," Alexa told him. "She called earlier looking for you and then when we found out you were in the hospital we called her back and told her where you were and she never showed up."

"Oh," John said. "I don't know then."

Alexa looked at John before looking up at the doctor, "He can stay with me."

John looked over at Alexa and smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Okay, then you should be here around five tomorrow evening to pick him up," the doctor said. "Here are his prescriptions so you can fill them tonight if you'd like." The doctor looked back at John, "You're very lucky John, this accident could have been much worse. Next time, try not to drive after you drink." The doctor exited the room, after John said thank you.

"Speaking of driving drunk, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I just had a few," he said. "I was stupid."

Alexa shook her head at John, "Don't be stupid anymore."

John laughed, "Okay, where is Kaleigh?"

"With your mom," Alexa answered. Receiving a surprised look from John, "You family knows about her and they adore her and Kaleigh is in love with them. She begged me to let her spend the night with 'nana' tonight."

John smiled, "She is a Cena," he laughed.

Alexa smiled, "I should head out, I have to go straighten the house up a little bit. It'll just be me, you, and Kaleigh for the next two weeks. Randy had to head out because Vince changed the storyline due to your accident."

"Oh," John said. "So he knows already."

"Yeah, Vince knows everything right away," Alexa stood up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she grabbed her stomach and sat back down in the chair.

"Are you okay?" John said as he looked for the button to push to call the nurse. "I'll get a doctor."

"No, I'm fine," she said, stopping John. "I just need to eat something, I haven't eaten all day."

"Why? You're pregnant, you know you need to eat," John said.

"Yeah, we've been here all day and I was so stressed out, I wasn't hungry."

"Well get yourself home and feed my ba-," John stopped himself. "The baby," he corrected.

"Okay," Alexa said. "I'll be back to get you tomorrow." John and Alexa said their goodbyes before Alexa headed home. She fixed herself something to eat and ate before she began straightening things up in her living room and cleaning the downstairs bathroom for John. After she had finished she took a showered and then climbed into bed, falling right to sleep.

Alexa woke up around eleven the next morning; she looked at her phone and saw she had a voicemail. Alexa called her mailbox, "You have one new message," the female said. "First new message, Hey baby," she heard Randy's voice say. "I was just calling to tell you that I'm in North Carolina. I'm about to check in at the hotel and get some sleep. Call me when you get this, I love you," he finished. Alexa hung up her phone and called Randy, when he didn't answer she hung up the phone and tossed it aside. She laid in bed for a few more minutes before getting up and getting herself ready to leave. On her way downstairs she grabbed a few blankets and pillowcases from the hall closet and put them on the couch downstairs. Before leaving she grabbed the house phone and dialed the number to the hospital.

"Hi, room 458 please," Alexa said.

"Hello," John said.

"Hey, do you want me to stop by your house and get you some clothes?"

"Yeah, there's a key under the mat," John said.

"Alright," she said. "I'll grab a few things and then head over to you."

"Sounds good, I'll see you in a little bit," he said.

"Okay," Alexa said before hanging up.

"I love you," John whispered after her heard the phone click on the other end.

Alexa made her way to John's house, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Melissa wasn't home. Alexa parked her car before getting out and making her way into John's house, she walked to him bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag from his closet before throwing some clothes in there, mostly just sweatpants and t-shirts, assuming he would want to be comfortable. As she was getting some socks out of his drawer she came across a ring box, picking it up she opened it and saw the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring. As she took it out of the box she noticed something engraved on the inside of it. She walked over to the lamp and took a closer look, 'I love you Alexa…forever' she read. Alexa felt tears start to form in her eyes as she put the ring back in its box and bury it down in the socks. Alexa finished packing, gathering any toiletries John would need. She finished everything around four thirty and made her way to the hospital, Alexa and John signed a few papers before leaving the hospital.

"Is Kaleigh home yet?" John asked as Alexa drive to her house.

"No, you're mom called me this morning and Kaleigh told me she wanted to stay there again so they came and got some clothes," Alexa answered.

"Knowing my mom you're never going to see Kaleigh again, she's probably spoiling her," John said. "She her first grand-daughter, all my brothers have boys."

Alexa smiled, "Everyone spoils Kaleigh."

Alexa pulled up to her house and parked her car, she grabbed John's bag out of the trunk before helping him out of the car and inside the house.

"Okay," Alexa said once they made it inside. "This is where you'll be sleeping," Alexa motioned to the pullout couch. "I would let you stay in the guest room but I didn't think you'd wanna go up and down the stairs."

"Thank you," John said as he laid down on the bed.

"Okay, you good?" Alexa asked.

"No," John said. "I need someone to lay with me."

Alexa hesitated at first before climbing into bed next to John, laying far away from him, "I don't want to hurt you."

John laughed, wincing a little from the pain in his ribs, "Then stop making me laugh and come here."

Alexa moved closer to John and gently laid her head on his chest, both laid there silently. They were both completely content with things as of now.

The silence lasted a few more minutes before Alexa spoke up, "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw the ring."


	12. Emotions

Before John could explain the ring to Alexa her phone began to ring. Alexa got up off the bed and dug her phone out of her purse, when she found it she hit the answer button.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, what are you up to baby?" she heard Randy say.

"Nothing," Alexa said as she went into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools next to the island. "I do have something to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"John is staying here for the next two weeks. He got released today and the doctors do not want him to be alone and we can't find Melissa anywhere."

Randy stayed quiet for a minute, Alexa could tell he wasn't too happy with her volunteering to let him stay there but he pushed it aside. "That's cool," he said before he sighed. "Look, I gotta go. I was on my way to a photo shoot when I decided to call you but I'm in the location now."

"Okay," Alexa said. "Have fun, I love you baby."

"I love you too," Randy said before hanging up the phone.

Alexa pushed the end button on her phone and sat there looking at it for a few minutes. She knew Randy wasn't pleased about John staying there for the next two weeks but for some reason it didn't really bother Alexa. She and John were friends, nothing more. Randy had no reason to have such an attitude about it.

Alexa sighed before getting off of the stool and going back into the living room, "You hungry?" she asked John.

"Yeah," John said as he slowly stood up. "But I wanna tell you about the ring first," John started, putting his hand up when Alexa opened her mouth to say something. "I bought it before you left; I was going to propose to you the night we got into that fight. I never got rid of it because I hoped that by keeping it you would eventually come back and want to be with me again."

Alexa stood there, there were so many thoughts running through her mind right now and there was so much she wanted to say but nothing would come out. Instead of trying to figure out what to say she just turned around and walked into the kitchen and pulled out some take-out menus. "There's a few places here we can order from, whatever you want is fine with me."

John followed Alexa, walking up behind her he said, "Alexa look at me please."

Alexa turned around and looked at John; he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled before leaning in to kiss Alexa. John's attempt was interrupted when someone walked into the kitchen.

"Damn, I always fuck things up for the two of you don't I?" Dave smiled as Alexa and John quickly separated.

Alexa smiled, "its fine. What did you stop by for?"

"What I can't come see my sister and niece?" Dave smiled. "I see my sister now where is my niece?"

"She's with John's parents," Alexa said. "We're about to order something to eat though, do you wanna stay?"

"Nah," Dave said. "I do have to talk to you though, do you have a second?"

"I'll go back out into the living room," John said, excusing himself so that the siblings could talk.

Dave took a seat by the island and began talking, "So I hear you're with Orton."

"When did that happen? Last I saw you and John you guys were doing things," he smiled.

"I chose Randy instead," Alexa answered. "And before you hear it from someone else, I am pregnant again. The baby is either John or Randy's."

Dave sighed, "I should have just kept you and Kaleigh on the road with me."

"It probably would have happened either way," she said.

Dave looked over at his sister with concern, "You're okay right? Because from what I just walked in on you seem to be very confused. Which one do you want to be with?"

"Randy," she answered. "John and I just have a lot of history that needs to be settled."

"Well I say you let the past stay in the past and focus on your future with Randy."

"I'll try," Alexa said.

Dave stood up, "I should really get going. Call me when you find out whose baby it is, I wanna know who I have to yell at for impregnating my sister…again."

Alexa laughed and hugged her brother, "I will."

"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," Alexa responded as he left the kitchen, before saying goodbye to John and exiting the house.

Alexa walked back into the living room, "So what are we ordering?"

"Anything is fine for me," John said. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm not really in the mood for anything, but this little bean inside of me," Alexa said as she put her hand on her still small stomach. "He or she wants Chinese," Alexa smiled.

"Chinese it is then," John looked over the menu before handing it to Alexa and telling her what he wanted. Alexa looked over the menu before calling the Chinese place and placing their order.

"30 minutes," Alexa said as she put her cell phone down on the table.

About an hour later, John and Alexa had just finished up their food, they were sitting waiting for RAW to start. The show started off with King and Michael Cole telling the WWE Universe that John Cena had been brutally attacked backstage a few nights ago and he would now be out for six weeks. They also said that investigators are looking into the attack and when the attacker was indentified he or she would have hell to pay.

"Well, there's my new story line," John laughed.

Alexa laughed and looked at the TV when Randy's music started playing, interrupting what King and Cole were saying. John and Alexa watched as Randy, acting and speaking very fake, vowed to help his friend find the person that attacked him.

"And there's the person that attacked me," John pointed out.

"Another Randy and John feud," Alexa said. "You guys have had too many."

"Yeah, but according to Vince, us feuding brings in really good ratings."

"I supposed," Alexa said. The two finished watching RAW, as the show ended John looked next to him and saw Alexa sleeping peacefully. He looked at her and smiled before he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. John turned the TV off and decided to get some sleep.

Around 4 a.m. Alexa was woken up by the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello," she answered, not bothering to hide the fact she was half asleep.

"Hey babe," Randy said. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, it's okay though," Alexa said waking up a bit more. "Is everything okay? It's 4 in the morning."

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I love you and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything," he said. Her silence signaling him to explain, "The crap you're going through right now, just everything."

Alexa smiled, "Thanks but I'm fine and I love you too."

"I'll let you get back to sleep now. I should be home in like three days, take care of yourself and baby bean. I miss you so much."

Alexa smiled at the nickname her and Randy had given the baby, "I miss you too."

"I'll call you tomorrow," Randy said. "Bye."

"Bye baby," Alexa said before the two hung up the phone.

Randy rested his head on the headboard of the bed in his hotel room, looking down at the brunette girl lying next to him. Randy shook her a bit to wake her up.

"Hey," she smiled as she woke up. "Are you ready to go again?" The girl slowly and seductively ran her fingers down his chest.

Randy grabbed her hand and pushed it away from his chest, "You need to leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, just go."

The girl furiously got out of bed and grabbed all her clothes, slipping them on before leaving the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

Randy sighed and laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he had just cheated on Alexa. He had called her to confess but hearing her voice made him chicken out, he couldn't stand breaking her heart over the phone. He also didn't want to do when John was there with her, he wanted to be the one to comfort her, but would she really want him to even be around her after he told her?


	13. Guess Who's Back

A few days had passed since Alexa had head from Randy, she was worried about him. The night he called her and apologized had been on Alexa's mind ever since, she had come up with a few reasons as to why he was apologizing but only one made sense; he had cheated on her. She didn't want to believe that was the case but that was the only believable thing. Alexa had decided that she was just going to put it in the back of her mind until he came home.

It was now a little after 2 in the afternoon, John was sitting on the couch relaxing while Alexa and Kaleigh we to the grocery store for a few things. John looked up when he heard the front door open.

"Hey man," he said as he saw Randy walk in.

"Hey man," Randy said as he closed the door behind him. "How you feeling?"

"I'm great, the doctor said I should be making my return in about three weeks," he answered.

"Wow, I thought he said six originally."

"He did, but I'm recovering faster than he thought."

Randy nodded his head, "Good, where's Alexa and Kaleigh?

"They ran to the grocery store to get a few things real quick."

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and unpack before they get back," he said before making his way up the stairs. Randy entered his bedroom and placed his luggage in front of the closet before sitting in the end of the bed. Randy sighed as he placed his head in his hands, he was relieved Alexa wasn't home; he was ready to tell her what happened. He knew she was already pissed from him ignoring her the past three days and what he had to tell her would undoubtedly make things worse. Randy sighed again before lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

About fifteen minutes later the door opened again, John looked up seeing Alexa and Kaleigh walk in with some grocery bags.

"Hey, need any help?" he asked.

"No, this is all I got," Alexa said referring to the few bags she had just placed on the table. "Is that Randy's rental outside?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs unpacking."

"Oh, I really have to talk to him about something could you put these away and keep an eye on her real quick?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" he looked over at Alexa and saw her nod her head before making her way upstairs.

Alexa walked into her bedroom and saw Randy lying on the bed. "Babe," she said, getting his attention.

"Hey," Randy said as he sat up.

Alexa took a seat next to Randy, "Is everything okay?"

Randy sighed, "No, there's something we really need to talk about."

Alexa knew her assumptions were correct but she continued to act clueless, "What happened?"

"Remember when I called you late on Monday and apologized?"

Alexa nodded, signaling for Randy to continue.

"I called to apologize because I slept with someone."

"I knew it," Alexa said.

"You knew?" Randy questioned.

"It was kind of obvious, you call really late at night and apologize for no reason and then you ignore me for a few days after that."

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I went out after the show and got way too drunk, one thing led to another and next thing I know I woke up next to some girl."

Alexa sat quietly for a few minutes before standing up and picking up the house phone, handing in to Randy.

"What is this for?"

"Call someone or somewhere and find some place to stay tonight."

"Alexa wait," Randy said as he stood up and put the phone down on the bed. "We can work this out."

"We can, but I need space for now."

"I'll give you your space but please don't kick me out. I'll stay in the guest room until you're ready to talk."

Alexa sighed, "Fine, stay in the guest room, just stay away from me." Alexa left the room, making her way downstairs and into the kitchen. The second John turned around and looked at Alexa the tears began to fall.

"What happened?" John asked as he pulled Alexa into his chest.

"He cheated on me," she said as she cried and held onto John.

John said nothing as he held Alexa tighter while she cried it all out.

"Why mommy cryin'? Kaleigh asked as she walked up to her mom and dad.

"Mommy's okay baby, go upstairs and play with your toys and we'll be up in a few minutes," John said. As Kaleigh made her way upstairs Alexa and John made their way to the couch and took a seat.

"What is wrong with me John? He and I haven't even been together long and he already cheated on me," Alexa cried, leaning on John's shoulder.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Randy fucked up. He didn't mean it, it doesn't make it right but, he was drunk…his mind was clear," John said, rubbing Alexa's back. He wanted more than anything to tell to kick Randy out and be with him but he knew that he needed to be there for her as a friend. Capitalizing on Randy's mistake would just push Alexa farther from him.

Just as Alexa looked up at John to respond to his comment there was a knock at the door. Alexa dried her eyes and walked over to the door. When she opened it her and John were both surprised to see Melissa standing there.


	14. Yes

"John," Melissa exclaimed as she pushed past Alexa to get over to John. Embracing her in a hug, "Baby I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you. I missed you so much."

Before John could speak Alexa made her presence known, "Yeah, you haven't been here so why are you here all of a sudden?"

"To take John home, you've played nurse to him enough and now I'm back and well, once again, you're no longer needed in his life."

Between hearing about Randy's infidelity and the fact that this bitch was standing in her living room, disrespecting her Alexa could no longer hold back her emotions as she got up in Melissa's face. "You listen here you little skank, I don't know where the fuck you've been these past few days or where you were when John's accident happened but you need to turn your dirty ass around and leave my house. You have no right coming in here and disrespecting me in my house. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm pregnant your ugly little ass would be laid out on the floor right now. Why don't you stop making decisions for John and let him make his own for once."

Melissa said nothing as both her and Alexa stood there waiting for an answer from John.

John looked at the two women standing before him and for some reason he couldn't get the thoughts in his head to come out his mouth. "Kitchen please, Alexa," was all he could say.

"You're actually considering going back to that bitch John? After she abandoned you, you're just going to go running back," Alexa said once the two made it into the kitchen.

"She and I are together Alexa, I appreciate all you've done for me the past few days but if you don't need me here to help with your situation with Randy then I really think I should go home and at least listen to what her excuse for not being around is."

"You and her weren't together when you were trying to kiss me on the couch the other day," Alexa said. "If you want to go back to her then go, I'm not stopping you," Alexa added before John could respond to her first comment. Alexa walked out of the kitchen, leaving John standing there alone.

John thought about going after her but decided that would just make matters worse, he walked into the living room and picked u his duffle bag. "Let's just go," John said as he walked out the door, not even bothering to wait for Melissa.

Alexa walked into her daughter's room and saw her feeding her baby doll a bottle.

"Hi mommy," she whispered. "Baby go down for a nap."

"Oh," Alexa smiled. "Well mommy needs to talk to you so can you put baby in her bed to sleep and then come sit with me?" Alexa said as she took a seat on her daughter's bed.

Kaleigh got up and placed her baby doll into the baby doll bed before making her way over to her mom and taking a seat next to her mom. Alexa looked down at her daughter and smiled, Kaleigh would be three years old in a little over four months, Alexa knew she was smart so she didn't see any point in covering up why John had left or where he had gone.

"Daddy won't be staying here with us anymore," Alexa told her.

"Where him go?" Kaleigh asked. "He has a boo-boo."

Alexa smiled, "He does but he went home with Melissa, she's going to make sure daddy's boo-boo gets all better. It's just going to be me and you for a little while baby."

"Randy went bye too?"

"No, Uncle Randy is in time out for a little while, he's right across the hall if you need him though," Alexa explained, figuring 'time-out' was the best way to explain why Randy was sleeping in the guest bedroom.

Kaleigh yawned, "I go take nap with Randy?"

Alexa smiled, "Go ahead." She kissed Kaliegh's forehead before Kaleigh got off the bed and made her way in the guest room where Randy was staying. Alexa heard Randy say hey baby girl before the bedroom door shut. She smiled to herself before making her way back down the living room.

Alexa saw John had left and she shook her head in disappointment and began to clean the living room and kitchen. It was a little after five when the cleaning was finished, Alexa went upstairs to wake Kaleigh up from her nap. Alexa put her ear to the door, when she heard nothing she slowly opened the door seeing Randy asleep with Kaleigh sleeping on his chest. She stood in the doorway for a while just looking at them. Randy was great with Kaleigh, and Kaleigh adored Randy. Those two facts made Alexa believe that what Randy had done was an accident; she knew deep down that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Kaleigh or to have Kaleigh taken out of his life. Just as Alexa was about to wake them up Randy's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he smiled.

Alexa smiled back, "I think you two should get up and get ready so we can go out to eat."

Randy looked over at the clock, "Wow, five already. I'll wake her up," Randy said as he slowly sat up. "Does this mean things are better?"

Alexa shook her head, "No, but we'll talk after she goes to bed tonight." Alexa turned to leave so she could get ready but stopped when her name was called.

"I love you, please remember that," he said.

"I love you too," Alexa smiled before leaving the room.

John lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, regretting his decision to leave with Melissa. Things between the two of them went from bad to worse as soon as they walked in the door and now he was in his room and Melissa was in the guest room.

"_So where were you Melissa?" John asked as the two took a seat on the couch._

_Melissa sighed, "Please John, we just got home. I don't want to get into all this right now, let's just relax and spend some time together…I missed you."_

"_You wouldn't have missed me if you would have been here when it happened. I want an answer now, where were you?"_

_Melissa looked up at John, "I went to stay with my sister. I was scared, I knew that you were upset about our fight and you were drinking because of me. I felt guilty and scared so I just stayed away."_

_John wanted to tell Melissa how wrong she was, he was upset the night he was drinking but it had absolutely nothing to do with Melissa. It was Alexa he was trying to get over, not Melissa. To spare himself a fight John let her believe that he was upset about her._

_Later that night John was cleaning some papers off of the table in the living room when he came across a card with Melissa's name on it. John opened it and read 'thank you for the wonderful night we shared.'_

_John walked upstairs and found Melissa in the office, doing some work on her computer, he casually handed her the card. As soon as Melissa saw it she knew she had been caught._

"_Just save the lies and tell me the truth," John said._

_Melissa explained everything to John, there was another man; he was why she hadn't been around._

_John shook his head in disgust, "I should have stayed at Alexa's."_

"_You would say that," Melissa said as she stood up. "I don't know how you can be mad at me about this other man when you have spent the last few days with Melissa. It's clear that you still want her."_

_John was officially pissed, the two screamed back and forth for a good two hours before John walked away. He walked into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind him and plopping on the bed._

John's head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was sleep but the thoughts running through his mind were preventing him from getting any rest. He wondered what Alexa was doing right now, he wondered if he had stayed would she have been so mad at Randy that she would have run into his arms. He also thought about Melissa, he wondered why she sought comfort in another man, he loved Melissa not even he knew why but he definitely knew that he loved her. John pulled his phone out of his pocket; he dialed Alexa's number and stared at it for awhile. He wanted to call but he also figured that she would probably ignore his call anyway. John cleared the number and then put the phone back down.

Alexa and Randy lay in bed, both with smiles on their faces. After they arrived home from dinner and got Kaleigh to bed neither one could keep their hands off of each other. Without speaking any words the two shared hours of blissful make-up sex.

"Alexa," Randy spoke for the first time in the three hours that they had been home. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Alexa said. "I know it was a mistake, I just want to move on from it."

Randy smiled and got out of bed, slipping his boxers on.

"Where are you going?" Alexa asked. Her questioned went unanswered as Randy exited the room, returning a few seconds later.

He walked over to her side of the bed, taking her hand and getting down on one knee. Alexa's eyes got wide; she knew what was coming next.

"Alexa what I did to you this past week was horrible, it was the worst mistake I have ever made but I can assure you it will never happen again. I want to spend my whole life with you. Me, you, Kaleigh, and the baby you're carrying now will have a perfect life together. I want you to be with me forever, will you marry me?"

Alexa sat up in bed, looking from Randy, to the ring, then back at Randy before smiled, "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Randy smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Alexa's finger.


	15. He's The One

It was now five in the morning, after Randy had proposed to Alexa they had made love for a few hours before Randy had passed out. While he was sleeping peacefully next to her, Alexa stayed awake staring at the ceiling. She knew she wanted to be with Randy but she couldn't figure out why, when he had proposed, what John's reaction was going to be. Alexa rolled onto her side, facing Randy and gently stroked his cheek. She knew this was the man she was supposed to be with for the rest of her life, they were meant for each other. Eventually Alexa slowly drifted off to sleep, just to be woken by Randy getting out of bed. Alexa looked over at the clock and saw it was already nine in the morning. As Alexa heard Randy turn the shower on she also heard her phone start to ring.

"Hello," she said as she answered it.

"Hey sweetie, it's Carol. I was just wondering if I could stop by and get the little one for a while."

"Yeah, I just have to get her out of bed and get her ready. What time did you want to get her at?"

"Would eleven be okay?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you around eleven," Carol said.

"Sounds good, see you then," Alexa said before the two hung up the phone.

Just as Alexa was getting out of bed to get wake Kaleigh up Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning baby," he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Good morning," she said. "Carol will be here around eleven to get Kaleigh for the day."

"I leave today," Randy said as he walked back over to Alexa and placed his hands around her waist. "I kind of wanted you guys to come with me."

"How long are you on the road for?"

"Three days," he answered.

"I can see if Carol can keep her and we can go alone," she suggested.

"That'd be nice bonding time for Carol and Kaleigh," Randy said.

Alexa grabbed her phone off the night stand and called Carol back.

"Hello," she heard Carol said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Alexa. I was wondering if you could keep Kaleigh for the next three days, if it's not too much."

"I have absolutely no problem doing that, we're going to set her up with her own room today anyway so three days is actually perfect."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in a little bit," Alexa smiled.

"Okay, see you soon," Carol said before they ended the call.

Alexa tossed her phone on the bed and then went to Kaleigh's room. She packed her bags before she woke her up, making sure she had clothes, shoes, toiletries, toys, blankets, or anything else she would need for the next three days. When she was done she slowly woke Kaleigh up.

"Kaleigh baby," Alexa said as she rubbed her daughters back. "Grandma's coming to get you, wake up."

Kaleigh slowly sat up in bed, "I see granma?"

"Yeah, you're going to go spend three whole days with her while mommy goes to work with Randy," Alexa said.

"Yay, I love grandma," Kaleigh said as she hopped out of bed.

Alexa got Kaleigh dressed and did her hair, just as Kaleigh was putting her shoes on Randy yelled up the stairs to inform Alexa that Carol was at the door. Kaleigh rushed down the stairs with her princess bookbag on her back, full of toys. Alexa followed behind her with a pink duffle bag with Kaleigh's name on it. Alexa walked Kaleigh and Carol out the car, putting the bag in the trunk and hooking Kaleigh's car seat into the car. Alexa said her goodbyes to Kaleigh and thanked Carol a few more times before heading back inside.

"John will be here in an hour and then we'll be heading out to the next town," Randy said.

"Why is John coming? He's injured," Alexa asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"They have promos for him to do," Randy answered. "Now you need to go pack and get ready, we only have an hour."

Alexa went upstairs and packed before taking a shower. Once she was done her shower she quickly straightened her hair and applied a little bit of make-up. She then walked into her room to get dressed, since they would be driving to the next town she figured comfortable clothes would be the smart choice so she put on black velour pants, a teal tank top, and a matching black velour hoodie on. Alexa slid on a pair of teal flip flops and then grabbed her purse and bag and headed downstairs. John was already there, as Alexa walked into the living room she did everything possible to avoid eye contact with him. She quickly checked to make sure everything in the house was off before the three headed out the door, and got into the car.

They were four hours into the drive, John was driving, Alexa was in the passenger seat and Randy was in the backseat passed out. John pulled up to a stop light and glanced over at Alexa; she had been staring out the window for the whole ride. This time John caught a glimpse of something on Alexa's finger shimmering in the sun. He felt his whole body tense up with anger. While he was fighting and screaming at Melissa she and Randy were getting engaged.

"So I guess you two made up," he said.

"Yeah, we did," Alexa said, still looking out the window.

"So when is the wedding?"

Alexa looked at John confused before she realized that he was referring to the ring on her finger, "I don't know, we just got engaged last night."

"So he cheats on you and then you get engaged to him. Great judgment there Alexa, he'll make a great husband," John laughed sarcastically.

"It was a mistake John, he didn't mean it. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't," John lied.

"Then just shut up about it," she said.

John rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh and continued driving.

About an hour later John pulled into the parking lot of a little diner, he parked the car, turned it off and opened his door. "Wake up your fiancé so we can get something to eat," he said as he got out of the car.

Alexa rolled her eyes before getting out of the car, "What did I do to you John?" Alexa said as she shut her door, Randy had now woken up by the sound of the two door shutting. He watched as John and Alexa argued about something in front of the car.

"Nothing Alexa, you did absolutely nothing. I just find it ironic that you can be with someone that cheats on you but you can't be with me because you think I deserve better."

"That's what this is about? You're jealousy? Need I remind you that you walked out on me yesterday John," Alexa started. "I'm going to say this one time, I love Randy. More than anything, and especially more than you. Leave me alone and let me be happy with him, stay the fuck out of my relationship. You're with Melissa anyway so maybe you need to focus on her."

"Yeah, I do have her," John said. "And she's one hundred times better than you'll ever be," John said before turning to walk away. "Oh and one more thing…I pray to god that baby you're carrying isn't mine. I don't want to have to see you or talk to you anymore than necessary," John turned and walked into the diner.

Seeing John walk away Randy slowly made his way out of the car, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing, we just had a little disagreement," Alexa lied. "Let's just go eat."

Randy took Alexa's hand and the two walked into the diner. Randy believed Alexa, partly because he couldn't really make out what was being said between the two. Randy and Alexa made their way into the diner and sat down with John.

After looking over their menus for a little while the three placed their orders.

"So you wanna just find a hotel around here somewhere?" John asked Randy.

"Yeah," Randy said. "That sounds fine to me."

As the two men continued to have a conversation the food arrived at the table.

"Are you okay baby?" Randy asked Alexa. She hadn't been talking much at all; she just sat there picking at her food.

Alexa gave Randy a small smile, "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Randy smiled at her and kissed her forehead before returning to his conversation with Randy. After the trio finished dinner they made drove a little ways down the street and found a nice quiet hotel. They only opening the hotel had was one room with two beds. John really didn't want to room with the lovebirds but it was only for one night.

After the checked in, the guys plopped on their beds and turned on the TV.

"I'm going to a walk," Alexa said.

"Alright baby," Randy said, not taking his attention from the television.

Alexa got off the bed and slipped her flip flops back on, she walked out of the room grabbing her cell and room key on the way out. She walked out to the pool area and sat in one of the lounge chairs next to the pool.

Alexa looked through the contacts on her phone, once she found her best friends number she hit the send button, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Alexa's friend, Casey said as she answered the phone.

"Hey," Alexa replied.

"Oh, it's my best friend, she didn't forget about me," she said sarcastically. "What have you been up to? I heard you told John about Kaleigh, and now you're pregnant with his or Randy's baby. When did Randy Orton become involved in your love life?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Well I see you've been keeping in touch with Dave."

"I have to know what you're up to somehow," Casey laughed.

"I'm sorry," Alexa said. "I'll try to call more. As for Randy, he's been in my love life a while and he's probably going to be in it forever now."

"Why? Is the baby his?"

"I don't know yet but him and I are engaged," Alexa answered.

"You don't sound too excited about that," Casey said.

"I am, I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him," Alexa said.

"But…" Casey said.

"But then there's John, he and I have history and there's still a lot of unsettled feelings there."

"If only you could have them both," Casey said.

"If only," Alexa repeated.

"You have to choose one or the other though. So, my friendly advice is to go with whoever is better for you."

"Well, that's the problem," Alexa started. "I can't figure out which one is better. I'm in love with Randy but John is the father of my baby. Randy could be the father of the baby I'm carrying but so could John. John is being a jerk right now but I know he's still in love with me. Randy cheated on me a few nights ago, but I know it was an honest mistake. Randy and I are engaged and John has a girlfriend right now. It's like for everything bad thing one does, they make up for it with something positive. I can't decide who is worse or better."

"Well John having a girlfriend should make your decision for you right there, he would have left her and stepped his game up and began really trying to win you back. And even though Randy cheated on you, you still accepted his proposal which means you trust him enough not to do it again, which also tells me you want your relationship to work."

"So Randy is the one," Alexa smiled.

"From what I'm hearing but with your life, you never know," Casey laughed.

"This is true," Alexa laughed.

"Well Sean is crying," she said, referring to her son. "Call me soon please."

"I will," Alexa promised. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome," she said.

The two said goodbye and hung up the phone before Alexa got up and made her way back to the room. Both the boys were sleeping when she walked into the hotel room, Alexa cuddled up in bed next to Randy and kissed his forehead before getting some sleep herself.


	16. Oh No

Two long months had passed after that night at the hotel and things for Alexa and Randy couldn't be better. Ever since that night Alexa realized Randy is the one she became completely devoted to him, the two had a picture perfect relationship. Both were happy and had everything they want or needed in life.

As for John and Alexa, things still weren't going so well. They rarely spoke to each other and on the off chance that they did it was just about Kaleigh. Every time the two of them ended up in the same room they wanted to speak to each other and make things better but both were too stubborn to make the first move.

As for Alexa herself, she was now two months pregnant. The date for the trio to find out who the father of the baby is was set for a little over a month from now. Alexa kept telling herself that she wanted Randy to be the father but deep down somewhere she wouldn't mind if the baby was John's.

Alexa and Kaleigh had been shopping all day while Randy was out with a few of his friends. Although it was very early in her pregnancy, Alexa wanted to get a few things for the baby and Kaleigh.

"Mommy, I get something?" Kaleigh asked nicely from her seat in her stroller.

"Yes baby girl, mommy just wants to get a few more things for the new baby," Alexa said. Alexa and Randy had told Kaleigh that she was going to be a big sister a few days earlier and Kaleigh couldn't be more excited. All she talked about was how she could help out and how much she wanted to see the baby.

"I pick something out?" she asked.

"Sure baby," Alexa pushed Kaleigh over to the clothes.

"Baby want that," Kaleigh said pointing to a light pink dress with little white polka dots on it.

"We can get that another time, mommy doesn't know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet."

"Why not mommy?"

"Well," Alexa thought. "It's a secret."

"Oh," Kaleigh whispered. "Secret."

Alexa picked out a few neutral outfits before making her way over to the girls clothes. Kaleigh and Alexa picked out a few outfits and two new pairs of shoes. On their way out of the store Kaleigh spotted her dad and Melissa walking in the mall.

"Daddy!" Kaleigh yelled, causing John to turn around and smile when he saw her. "Mommy, I go see daddy?"

Alexa unbuckled Kaleigh from her stroller and watched her run into her dad's arms.

"Hey baby girl," John said.

"I stay with you soon?"

Alexa and John had worked out a schedule where John gets Kaleigh every other weekend and ever Wednesday, unless he was on the road. If he wanted any extra days all he had to do was call and let Alexa, or Randy, know he was coming to get her.

"Yeah baby, I'll be at your house to get you tomorrow morning," John answered.

"Yay, I go finish with mommy," Kaleigh said as her dad put her down.

As Alexa walked up to the three Kaleigh was jumping up and down talking about how excited she was to see her dad tomorrow. After hooking Kaleigh back into the stroller Alexa and Kaleigh made their way out to the car, leaving the mall and heading home.

Alexa arrived at home and parked her car in the driveway; she decided to leave the bags in the car for now. Alexa and Kaleigh walked in the house and saw Randy sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey baby," Alexa said as she sat down next to Randy.

Kaleigh had wandered off into her bedroom to play with her toys.

"I thought you went shopping," Randy asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"I did," she answered.

"Then where are your bags?"

"In the car," Alexa answered, getting slightly irritated. "I got a lot of stuff and couldn't carry all of it with Kaleigh. Is everything okay?"

"No," Randy said looking at Alexa for the first time since she arrived home. "I talked to Dave today and he asked me if you and I were still together, he was under the assumption that we broke up."

"Why would he think that?"

"Did you sleep with John while I was in North Carolina last week?"

"What?"Alexa said. "No, I haven't talked to John since the last time I went on the road with you."

"Are you sure?" Randy said as he stood up. "Melissa said that she walked in on you and him in his bed. I swear to god Alexa, I'm going to say this one time. If you want him then go be with him, don't sit here and string me along." Before Alexa could say anything in response, Randy had walked out of the house.

Alexa angrily dug in her purse for her cell phone, as she came across in she dialed someone's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Put Melissa on the phone now John," Alexa said, not bothering to hide her anger.

"She's not here," John said, getting worried. "What happened?"

"She told my brother that she walked in on you and I having sex while Randy was in North Carolina last week," Alexa said.

John got quiet; Melissa was back to her lying ways.

"John, just tell me where that bitch is," Alexa said, practically begging John.

John sighed, "She went to Carlo's with some friends."

Alexa hung up the phone before calling Kaleigh downstairs to leave and then making her way out of the house. Alexa arrived at John's house fifteen minutes later and knocked on John's door.

"What are you doing here?" John said when he saw Alexa standing at the door.

"I need you to watch Kaleigh," Alexa said.

"So that you can go beat up my girlfriend?" John said.

"Please John, she's making shit up about me and causing all this unnecessary drama."

"Daddy, can I stay here," Kaleigh said as she reached her arms out for her dad.

John sighed and took Kaleigh out of Alexa's arms, "Go easy on her, you're pregnant."

Alexa smiled before making her way back to her car. She made her way to the bar that John had said Melissa was at, parked her car, and rushed into the bar. Alexa looked around trying to find Melissa; it took her some time to find her because she was cuddled up in a booth in the way back.

Alexa walked over to Melissa and her friend and cleared her throat.

Melissa looked up to see who was disturbing her fun, when she saw Alexa standing there she quickly moved away from the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kick your ass, you home wrecking little slut," Alexa said.

"What are you talking about?" Melissa said as she stood up. "I didn't do anything?"

Alexa laughed, "You didn't do anything? That wasn't you that told my brother that you walked in on John and I having sex?

Alexa and Melissa then began screaming and arguing back and forth, neither saw John walk into the bar. John thought it was best to stay out of it for now so he quietly stood by the bar.

"What you don't have some lie to get your ass out of this one?" Alexa said. "I'm going to say this one time, keep my name out of your mouth or I will take it out for you."

Melissa laughed as Alexa turned to walk away, "You won't do shit."

Alexa turned around and, without speaking any words, she punched Melissa right in the mouth. John could no longer stay out of it; he quickly went over and held Alexa back.

"Look at you, you disgusting fucking whore. You cheat on John all the fucking time, I hope he catches you one day and leaves your fucking ass, he deserves better," Alexa said before calming down and turning around to see John standing behind her.

John smiled at Alexa before walking over to Melissa and kneeling down beside her, "Melissa baby," he started.

"Yeah John," she smiled.

"It's over," he said before walking away from Melissa and grabbing Alexa's hand, walking out of the bar.

"You got her good," John said as they walked outside. "I been trying to catch her cheating," he laughed.

The two laughed until they looked down and saw they were still holding hands, they both quickly let go, saying each other's names at the same time.

"Go ahead," Alexa said.

"I'm sorry, for everything I said," John started. "I didn't mean any of it, I was just mad at a fight Melissa and I had and I took it out on you."

"Its fine John," Alexa smiled.

"So, I'll keep Kaleigh for the night so you can work on you and Randy," John said.

The two got in their cars and made their way to their houses.

When Alexa walked into her and saw Randy sitting on the couch watching TV.

Randy looked up when he heard her walk in, "Out with John?"

Alexa sighed, "I'm not getting into this with you now. You wanna believe Melissa over me then go ahead, you can pack your shit up and leave. I did not sleep with John, Melissa lied. Make your decision soon; if I wake up tomorrow morning and you're not here then I guess I'll know what you choose." Without saying another word Alexa went upstairs and showered before lying down and going to bed.

The next morning Alexa woke up and saw Randy wasn't lying next to her; she sighed and held back a few tears before getting out of bed. As Alexa walked downstairs she saw Randy sitting in the same spot on the couch, watching TV. Alexa ignored him and continued walking into the kitchen.

"Alexa wait," Randy said as he followed her into the kitchen. "I thought a lot about what you said last night and you're right."

"Okay," Alexa said.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"What exactly would you like me to say?" Alexa said as she set down the coffee pot and turned to face Randy. "You want me to say sorry that you didn't believe me? Or sorry that you can trust some little whore before you can trust me?"

Randy took a deep breath, "Just forget it." Randy walked back out into the living room and plopped back down onto the couch.

"No we will not forget it," Alexa said as she followed him into the living room, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "I wanna know why you don't trust me. What did I ever do to you to lose your trust?"

"You didn't do anything," he said.

"Then what is it Randy?"

"I thought you would do it to get back at me," Randy said.

"Get back at you for what?"

"For when I cheated on you," he said.

"That was months ago and I told you I forgave you. Why would I want to get revenge on you if I forgave you?"

"I don't know. After Dave told me I talked to some of my boys about it and they said that it could possibly be true. Besides the fact that I cheated on you, you and John have a history. Everyone knows he never completely lost feelings for you. Melissa's story just seemed believable."

Alexa grabbed both of Randy's hands and looked Randy in his eyes, "Randy Keith Orton, I love you. I want my life to be spent with you. I want to marry you. Not John, I forgave you for cheating and I don't want to get back at you. I don't want to be with John in anyway, him and I are friends and nothing more."

Randy smiled, "I'm sorry, I should have believed you. I love you."

"I love you too," Alexa smiled.

Alexa stood up and walked back into the kitchen to finish making her coffee.

"Where's Kaleigh?" Randy asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"She's with John. I had to go pay Melissa a visit, I caught her cheating, her and I got into, John found out, him and I squashed our beef, and he told me he would keep Kaleigh so I could work out the problems between you and I."

Just as Randy was about to say something there was a knock at the front door, Randy went and answered it.

"Hey John," Alexa heard Randy say.

Alexa walked into the living room and saw John sitting on the couch, upset.

"What is wrong?" Alexa said as she took a seat next to him.

"She's pregnant," he said.


	17. Late Night Phone Calls

"I don't even know if it's my baby," John started. "I already know she's been sleeping with other people. I don't want another child right now, especially not with her."

Alexa took a seat next to John, "There is a very huge possibility that the baby isn't yours. Don't stress until the results of the DNA tests come out."

John ran his hands through his short brown hair, "I don't want to be stuck with that woman for the rest of my life."

"You should have thought about that before you had sex with her," Alexa said. "Just make sure you're there when the results are revealed and you get a copy of the papers. This bitch could lie to you and tell you the baby is you're even if it's not."

John sighed, "So how long is the wait?"

"Same amount of time we're waiting for mine, which is next month," she said.

John shook his head, "I need to stop having sex with people, I'm going to end up with 10 kids by the time I'm 35."

Alexa and Randy laughed, agreeing with John.

"I guess I better get going now," John said as she stood up. "I promised Kaleigh I would take her to the toy store to get her some toys to keep at my place."

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Let's not say anything to her about Melissa being pregnant until we know for sure. She's already been asking me a million questions about this one," Alexa said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to tell her," he said. "Kaleigh," John called up the steps.

Kaleigh came running down the stairs, stopping at her dad's side, "We go get toys now?"

"Yeah," John smiled. Kaleigh and John said their goodbyes to Alexa and Randy before making their exit out of the apartment.

"Damn," Randy said as he sat down on the couch. "John has two possible kids on the way."

"I know, he really does need to keep it in his pants," Alexa said as she took a seat next to Randy.

Randy laughed, "What do you wanna do tonight?"

"I'm kind of hungry; do you want to treat your fiancé to dinner?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah, let me just jump in the shower real quick."

Randy kissed Alexa before making his way upstairs to take a shower. While he was in the shower Alexa went up to her bedroom and fixed her hair and makeup before putting on a pair of jeans and a black tank top that hung loose around her stomach, she slipped on a pair of black flats and headed back downstairs to wait for Randy. After Randy was finished with his shower the two made their way to Alexa's favorite Italian restaurant and had a quiet dinner together. When they arrived home after dinner they watched a movie on the couch until Randy leaned down and began kissing Alexa. The two made their way to their bedroom where they enjoyed some passionate and long overdue sex.

It was now close to three in the morning and Alexa was just drifting off to sleep before the sound of Randy's iPhone vibrating on the night stand interrupted her. Alexa decided to just ignore it and let it go to voicemail; it was probably one of his friends calling him drunk. It rang three more times until his phone beeped, signaling the person had finally left a voicemail. Alexa was so frustrated with his phone that she reached over and grabbed it; she was about turn it off when she saw the person calling Randy was Stacy Keibler. Alexa didn't mind the fact that Randy had female friends but she drew the line at Stacy. Not only was Stacy known for breaking up relationships but Randy had also dated her in the past. Letting her curiosity get the best of her Alexa called Randy's voicemail to listen to the message.

After pushing all the necessary buttons she heard, "Hey Randy, its Stacy. I know it's late but I just wanted to make sure you were going to meet me at my hotel tomorrow night. It's the Hilton, room 544. I can't wait to see you."

Alexa deleted the message and the missed calls before turning the phone off and putting it back down on the night stand. Alexa looked up at the ceiling and got lost in her thoughts; everything was starting to come together. Randy had been cheating on her which would explain his paranoia about her cheating, the guilt was eating away at him and accusing Alexa was the only way to make himself feel better. Alexa decided that she would act normal around him for now; if she called back tomorrow Alexa would know because Randy would leave the room to take the call and if he decided to go out tomorrow night then she would follow him. If he ended up at Stacy's hotel room she would show up at her door and have a few words for the two of them, 'it's over' being just two of the ones for Randy. That was as far as Alexa got in her plans before she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Take Care of Something

Around four o' clock the next day Randy and Alexa were sitting on the couch watching television together when Randy's cell phone began going off. Looking at the caller ID Randy got up from his seat on the couch and went into the kitchen to answer the call. After a 10 minute conversation Randy came back into the living room, sitting back down in his seat.

"Who was that baby?" Alexa questioned, even though deep down she already knew who it was.

"Just one of the guys, we're probably gonna head out and hit up a few bars tonight," Randy said, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Oh," Alexa said. "Okay," she couldn't believe Randy had just lied to her face. The person that called him was Stacy, had it been one of the guys like he said he wouldn't have got up to take the call in another room.

Later that night, Alexa was in the kitchen cleaning while Randy was upstairs getting ready to go out with 'the guys'. She figured that she would wait a good ten minutes after he left to head over to the Hilton, if his car was there then she would go up to room 544 and handle some business.

Just as Alexa finished putting the last few dishes into the dishwasher Randy walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button up long sleeve dress shirt, making sure to leave the top two buttons open, showing off just enough of his perfect chest, Randy finished off the look with a pair of white sneakers. As much as he was breaking her heart right now Alexa was amazed by how sexy the man standing before her was.

Randy noticed the look on Alexa face, it was filled with lust and hurt, "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah," Alexa said, putting on a fake smile.

Randy walked over to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you."

Alexa held back her tears and lied, "Yeah, I think I'm just tired."

Randy smiled down at Alexa, "Well get some rest, I should be home in a few hours. I don't want to be out too late."

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Are you sure you have to go? You look so…hot right now. You can stay home and we can have some fun of our own." Alexa hoped that her offer would make Randy forget about Stacy and stay home with her.

Randy kissed Alexa's cheek before crushing her hopes, "Yes I have to go. I promise I'll look hot when I come home and we can have some of that fun you were talking about." Randy smiled and kissed Alexa on the lips before releasing her from his hug.

"I'm holding you to that," Alexa said.

"I'll see you later tonight. I love you," Randy said before sticking his wallet in his back pocket.

"I love you too," Alexa said before Randy left the apartment.

After Randy's car pulled out of the apartment complex Alexa ran upstairs and quickly changed her clothes. She grabbed her purse and car keys and made her way out to her car. As she made her way to the Hilton she hoped and prayed she didn't see Randy's car at this hotel, she didn't want him to be seeing her but she also wanted to know why Stacy was calling him so late at night. As Alexa pulled up to the Hilton she saw Randy's car being pulled out by a valet, parking it in the parking garage. Alexa quickly found a parking spot of her own before getting out of her car and making her way inside. Alexa made her way up to room 544, seeing the _'Do Not Disturb' _sign on the door infuriated Alexa even more. Alexa took a deep breath before knocking on the door, after waiting a few seconds the hotel room door opened, revealing Stacy standing there in a robe.

"Alexa?" Stacy questioned.

Alexa pushed passed Stacy, making her way into the hotel room. She found Randy sitting back on the couch watching television.

Seeing her walk in quickly brought Randy to his feet, "Alexa what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here Randy?" Alexa questioned, fighting the tears from falling. "You sit there and accuse me of cheating when you come here to do the same thing with her. You're a fucking hypocrite Randy."

"Alexa, I promise you this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah, then why did you feel the need to lie about where you were going tonight?"

"I couldn't tell you I was meeting her, I know you don't like her," he said.

"Yeah, and as of right now I don't like you either," Alexa said before turning around. Before she exited the room she turned back to Randy, slipping the engagement ring off her finger, "And take this piece of shit back because I'm not marrying you." Alexa tossed the ring to Randy before walking out of the hotel room, making her way out of the hotel.

"I better head out," Randy said.

"Yeah, good luck," Stacy said.

Randy grabbed a few things off the table before quickly making his way out of the hotel room. He got his car from valet and raced in the direction of Alexa's apartment complex. As he pulled in he saw that Alexa's car wasn't there, he let out a frustrated groan before quickly making his way inside. He checked the rooms just make sure he hadn't over looked her car in the parking lot. After seeing no sign of Alexa he yelled some incoherent words before punching a wall, leaving a hole in the wall and a trail of blood from on his knuckles. Randy grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wrapped his hand up before sitting down on the couch and throwing his head back.

Alexa looked at the clock in her car as she pulled into John's driveway; she really hoped he was still awake. Alexa parked her car and turned off the engine before making her way up to John's front door and ringing the doorbell.

A few minutes later John answered the door, a look of confusion spread across his face, "Alexa, what happened? Are you okay?"

"He's cheating on me John," she said. "Again," tears were now flowing freely down Alexa's cheeks.

"Come in," John said as he pulled Alexa in the house and led her to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "What happened?"

"Last night around three in the morning Randy got three phone calls in a row, all from Stacy. She left a voicemail and I got curious and listened to the voice mail," she started. "She said that she couldn't wait to see him and she left the hotel she was staying at along with her room number. So I waited all day today for Randy to go out and when he finally did I followed him, when I got to the hotel and saw his car being parked by valet I knew what was going on but I needed to see for myself. I went up to her hotel room and she answered the door in a robe. When I entered the hotel room Randy said it wasn't what it looked like. I told him I didn't like him and the engagement was off and then I left," Alexa finished. "How could I have been so stupid," she cried.

John was speechless; he pulled Alexa closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, the two sat like that until a little voice interrupted them.

"Mommy here," Kaleigh said excitedly. "Why cry?" Kaleigh said, now concerned about her mom as she took a seat on the couch with her parents.

Alexa sat Kaleigh on her lap and smiled at her daughter, "Mommy is okay baby."

"No cry," Kaleigh wiped her mom's tears and gave her a hug.

Alexa kissed her daughter before John interrupted the two, "You young lady should be in bed, it's way past your bed time."

"Okay daddy but I need you to tuck me in," she said to her dad.

"Okay, let's go sugar," he smiled as Kaleigh took his hand as the two walked upstairs.

After tucking Kaleigh in and giving her the good night kisses that she insisted on having John made his way back downstairs, sitting back down next to Alexa.

"I know these aren't the words you need to hear right now but he is really now worth it," John said. "This is twice he's been caught cheating and the two of you haven't even been together that long."

"I never have any luck when it comes to men; I always pick the wrong ones."

"The right one is right in front of you," John started, moving closer to Alexa. "You're just looking too hard." John leaned down and began kissing Alexa slow and passionately.

Alexa knew that the kiss shouldn't have happened but it felt too right for her to stop. When she felt John move his hand up her shirt she came to her senses and stopped the kiss, "I…should really get going."

"Yeah," John said as he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Alexa said awkwardly. "Tomorrow."

Alexa quickly exited John's home, fearing that something more would happen had she stayed there any longer.

As Alexa pulled her car into her complex she saw Randy's car parking near her apartment, sighing she parked her car next to his before turning off the engine and making her way inside.

As Alexa walked into her apartment Randy stood up from the couch, "Alexa please let me explain…"

"I assume you're here to pack your things," Alexa said, cutting him off and walking right past him.

Randy gently grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him, "No, I'm here to tell you why I was there."

"Oh this should be amusing," she said. "What lie did you think of this time?"

"It's not a lie," he said as he let go of her arm. "Nothing is going on between Stacy and me."

"Then why were you in her hotel room," she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Her dad is a realtor," Randy said.

"Oh, how nice," Alexa said. "Daddy is helping find the perfect home for his princess and her new man."

"Alexa stop," Randy said. "I'm trying to explain to what is going on and you're not helping any with all your smart fucking comments."

"You wouldn't have had to explain at all if you were honest with me in the first place," Alexa said. "Just finish what you have to say so you can get the hell out of my house."

Randy sighed, "I was looking for _our _dream house. We're getting married, or we _were _getting married and we have a child on the way. We can't raise two children in an apartment; I wanted us to have a home together; as a married couple. Stacy and I were meeting up to go over some of the home her father had found for you and me."

"Why was she in a robe then?"

"I got there earlier than she had expected and she was getting ready to get in the shower. You got there just as she was getting out," he said.

Alexa stood there speechless until Randy handed her and envelope with some papers in it. Alexa sat down on the couch, looking at the papers that the folder was holding. Each paper had a picture and a short description of a house on it; he was telling the truth.

"Alexa I told you last time I cheated that it was first and last time, and I meant it. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I can't see myself with another girl, I love you."

Alexa looked up at Randy and sighed, "Why did you lie about it?"

"Because you would have flipped if I told you I was going to see Stacy, I know you hate her. I wanted this to be a surprise," he said. "I was going to set up some tours and then surprise you with them one day."

"I guess I need to take my own advice about trusting," Alexa said.

"We can work on it together," he said. Randy walked over to Alexa and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

Alexa looked down and noticed Randy's hand wrapped in a towel, blood coming through. "What happened?"

"I got kind of mad," Randy said as he gestured towards the wall he had punched earlier. "It's fine though, we'll be moving out soon. Well, if you decide to take me back."

Alexa looked back down at their hands, she loved Randy more than anything but the kiss her and John shared earlier showed her that there was still a lot of feelings between the two of them.

Pushing her thoughts of John to the side and going with what she thought was best for herself and her children she smiled up at Randy, "Of course I take you back."

It was now three in the morning, Randy and Alexa had spent most of the night making things up to each other before Randy fell asleep. Sleep wouldn't come for Alexa though, she slowly and quietly got out of bed and made her way downstairs and sat on the couch. She had a lot on her mind but the thought that wouldn't let her sleep was how she was going to tell John about her and Randy. She couldn't get the kiss the two shared off her mind, she knew there was unfinished business between the two but she shouldn't have these feelings while she was still in a relationship with Randy. She promised herself that the first mess up Randy had and she would call things off; for good. The bad part about that was somewhere deep down Alexa hoped Randy would mess up soon which was confusing to her. She knew she loved Randy, there was no question about that but there was John, he made it completely obvious that he still had feeling for Alexa. Alexa finally convinced herself that Randy was the better man for her and her and John needed to stay the way they are now; as friends.

Alexa had felt like she just got to sleep when she heard Randy calling her name. "I'm in the living room," she answered, still half asleep.

"Did you sleep down here last night?" he questioned as he made his way over to the couch.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here," she answered.

"Oh, is everything okay?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, I just couldn't get comfortable last night," she lied.

"Well we'll get a new bed when we move to the new house," Randy smiled. "Speaking of the new house, Stacy's dad just called me and someone canceled a tour this morning. Did you get enough sleep to go check this one out?"

"Of course," Alexa smiled as she got up.

Alexa and Randy pulled up to the house and Alexa was amazed. There was a long driveway with a gate at the beginning, leading up to a Victorian Style house. It was white on the outside with a big brown door and a brown wraparound porch. Alexa was amazed by the outside of the house but it was nothing compared to the inside. Stacy's dad showed them the four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, huge kitchen, dining room, living room, office, laundry room, before leading them out to the deck in the backyard. The house also had an in ground pool, a huge back yard and a pool house. This was Alexa's dream house and she knew right then and there the search was over. Stacy's dad, Tim, left Randy and Alexa alone to talk and make a decision.

"I want this house," Alexa said.

"You're sure?" Randy asked. "You don't want to check out the others?"

"No, I can definitely picture us here together with the kids," she smiled.

"Okay, I'll go find Tim and have him get the papers together," Randy said as he kissed Alexa before making his way to find Tim.

After finding him Randy, Tim, and Alexa went over all the papers and signed all the necessary things. Randy wrote out a check for the house and signed it before handing it over to Tim. Tim thanked the two before leaving the two alone in their new home. The two spent another hour in the house, deciding what room was going to belong to whom and what furniture they still needed to buy before heading back to Alexa's apartment.

"I have something I need to go take care of real quick," Alexa said as Randy parked his car.

"Okay," he said. "You wanna just take my car?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she got out and walked over to the driver's side of the car as Randy was getting out. "I love you," she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too," he said.

Alexa got in the car and pulled out of the parking space, making her way to John's house.


	19. Congratulations

Alexa sat out front of John's house taking a few deep breaths before turning her car off and getting out of it, making her way up to John's door.

John smiled excitedly as he opened the door and saw Alexa standing there, "Hey."

"Hey," Alexa said. Seeing the smile on John's face wasn't making Alexa's nerves feel any better. She was fighting the urge to turn around and head back home. "We need to talk," she said as John opened the door wider so that she could enter his home.

The two made their way to the living room and sat on the couch, the same couch they had shared their amazing kiss on just hours ago.

"What's going on?" John asked, he could see the pained look on Alexa's face and he knew something was going on. He vowed that if she was here because Randy had hurt her again then he would make him pay, he was tired of Alexa crying over that asshole. Part of him was hoping she was here to tell him that she had left Randy and that they could finally be together; John would soon find out that she would be telling him the complete opposite.

"I was wrong about Randy," she said. "He wasn't sleeping with Stacy. He was meeting up with her because her dad was working on find us a house."

John was quiet for a few minutes, as if he was repeating her words over in his head just to make sure he had heard everything right, "So you guys are still together and you're buying a house together?"

"Well we bought the house this morning," Alexa said. "I'm sorry, after last night I thought I should just come over here and explain it all to you so that there is no confusion."

"No confusion?" John repeated. "That's all you are is confusion Alexa. I don't want to do this anymore," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"From now on you and I are just Kaleigh's parents," he said as he stood up. "No more coming to each other to hang out, or to talk."

"John, we can still be friends," Alexa said.

"Do you not get it Alexa?" John said as he ran his hands over his hair in frustration. "I can't be just friends with you, it doesn't work. From now on all you are to be is Kaleigh's mother and Randy's fiancé and all you are to me is the mother of my daughter and my co-worker's fiancé. That's it."

Alexa looked at John in disbelief; he was shutting her out; again. This time, however, Alexa didn't have the strength to argue with him about so she stood up and looked at John, "Fine." Alexa walked over to the stairs and called for Kaleigh to come down. "Say bye to daddy," Alexa told Kaleigh as she came downstairs.

"Bye daddy," Kaleigh said. "See in few days."

John smiled, "Yeah baby I'll see you in a few days." John bent down and picked Kaleigh up and gave her a hug, "Baby baby girl, I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled as her dad put her back down on the ground before she left the house with Alexa.

Once John heard the front door shut he lost all his composure, he picked up the closet thing he could find and threw it at the wall, watching all the broken pieces fall to the ground. John leaned against the wall and slid down it, holding his head in his hands. He had let Alexa get away once again; he should have asked her to stay last night. If she hadn't of went back home Randy never would have been able to explain himself to her. John slowly stood up and made his way downstairs into his basement, he opened the doors to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle; he was going to get rid of the pain in his chest the only way he knew how.

On the ride back home Alexa thought it was the perfect time to tell Kaleigh about the new house, she slowly turned the radio down, interrupting the song Kaleigh had been singing.

"I like that song," Kaleigh said to her mom.

"I know baby but mommy wants to talk to you about something," Alexa said, looking at Kaleigh through the rearview mirror.

"I listenin," Kaleigh said.

Alexa smiled, "Well, me, you, and Randy are going to be moving into a new house soon."

"No more daddy?"

"You'll still be close to daddy, and you'll see him just as much as you do know," Alexa reassured her daughter.

"Big house?"

"Yes, it's got a big backyard and a pool and you get to pick which room you want," Alexa said. "We're going to start packing tomorrow and we'll be moving very soon."

"No forget my toys," Kaleigh said.

"Of course not," Alexa smiled as she parked her car in the apartment parking lot.

Alexa took Kaleigh out of her car seat and the two walked inside.

Kaleigh said a quick hello to Randy before running up the stairs, "I have to pack."

Randy laughed and gave Alexa a quick kiss on the lips, "So she's excited."

"Yes she is," Alexa smiled. "I am too; I can't wait to start packing tomorrow and taking stuff to the new house."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that," Randy said nervously. "You already know I have to leave tonight to make it to San Antonio for RAW tomorrow night but I probably won't be back here until Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday, I thought you were coming home right after RAW," Alexa asked.

"I was but I'm going to fly out to St. Louis right after RAW so I can get the stuff out of my house," Randy said. "Then Tuesday evening, Ted, John, and I are going to drive back here and be at the new house by Wednesday."

"Oh, I forgot you had your own house," Alexa smiled.

"Yeah, I never go there because I spend all my free time with my fiancé," Randy said as he put his hands around Alexa's waist.

"Well now we have a house together so you'll be home whenever you're not working," she said, wrapping her arms behind Randy's neck.

"As long as I'm with you; I'm home," Randy smiled as he placed a kiss on Alexa's lips.

Wednesday came quicker than Alexa had thought it would and she was walking around her now empty apartment, the movers had came about thirty minutes ago and loaded all the furniture and boxes she was taking to the new house into the truck. Anything else went out on the side of the road for the garbage men to pick up.

"Mommy, mommy," Kaleigh said as she rushed to her mother's side. "Let's go, new house time. I have my overnight bag," Kaleigh showed her mom the princess book bag she had on her back.

Alexa laughed, before taking Kaleigh's hands, "Let's go baby girl." Alexa looked back into the apartment one more time before closing the door behind her.

Alexa pulled into the driveway of her new home and saw John, Randy, Ted, and the movers unloading the moving trucks. Alexa parked her car next to Randy's and got Kaleigh out of the car seat, guiding Kaleigh inside.

The gang spent Wednesday unloading the boxes and furniture and getting them all into the right rooms, they spent Wednesday night camping out on the living room floor, laughing and telling jokes and stories. Most of Thursday was spent unpacking and setting all the rooms up before Alexa went grocery shopping. After finishing up shopping and putting everything away Alexa made everyone dinner, soon after everyone headed to bed.

Friday morning Alexa walked downstairs to the dining room, following the sound of the guys talking and laughing at something Kaleigh was saying.

"You crazy people," Kaleigh said as she put her hand on her head. "I have a head rake now."

Alexa made her way into the dining room and took a seat next to Kaleigh. The group sat around, listening to Kaleigh talk for a little while longer.

"This house is really nice," Ted said as he sat back in his chair. "Alexa is a great interior decorator." Every room in the house had a matching color scheme, not one thing in any of the rooms didn't match.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you Ted."

"Now you guys have to tie the knot and everything will be perfect," he smiled at his friend and his fiancé.

"That will be happening after I give birth," Alexa smiled as she rubbed her stomach and glancing over at John. All week she noticed that he had an irritated look on his face any time she was in the room.

"Mommy, I go swimming now?" Kaleigh asked as she jumped up on her chair.

"Maybe in a little bit," Alexa said. "Someone needs to go in with you."

Kaleigh climbed off of the chair and walked over to her dad and gave him her biggest smile, "Daddy, you take me?"

John smiled at his daughter, every time she smiled she looked like her mother and there was no way he could say no to her, "Yeah, I'll take you. Randy, you got some trunks I can borrow?"

"Yeah," Randy said as he stood up. "Kaleigh you come upstairs too so you can get your bathing suit on." The left the dining room and made their way upstairs.

"So, what's going on with you and John?" Ted asked as he looked over at Alexa.

"What do you mean?" Alexa said, playing dumb.

Ted let out a sarcastic laugh, "You know exactly what I mean. You two have been staring at each other when the other isn't looking, but neither of you have spoken a word to each other unless it was asking where something goes."

Alexa sighed, "He says he can't be just friends with me so he decided that our relationship goes no further than being Kaleigh's parents."

"That man has been in love with you since the day you entered his life," he said. "But soon he'll realize that having you as a friend will be better than not having you around at all."

Alexa smiled, "I hope so, I miss our friendship."

"Give it some time," Ted said as he stood up from the table.

Alexa also got up from the table, "Wanna go in with them? I'm sure Randy has another suit."

"Yeah," Ted nodded before the two of them made their way upstairs.

"No daddy," Kaleigh said as her dad held up another bathing suit. "I want my bathing suit that looks like mommy's," she said as she began to get frustrated with her dad.

"Baby, I don't know what mommy's bathing suit looks like," he said.

"That," Kaleigh said as her mom walked into her room. She had on a black string bikini with white polka dots on it with a sheer white wrap tied around her waist. John took a good look at Alexa, she had put on a little weight due to the pregnancy but it was all in her stomach and it wasn't in a gross fat way.

"It's right here?" Alexa said as she found a bathing suit that was a bit similar to hers and handed it to John.

The rest of the day was spent swimming and having fun, Randy cooked on the grill for dinner and after Kaleigh went up to bed for the night the adults hung out outside talking and joking around.

Three weeks later, Randy and Alexa had just pulled into the parking lot of Alexa's gynecologist's office; today was the day they found out the father. Randy and John had went to the DNA testing center about a week ago and had samples taken while the doctors took DNA from the baby too. The doctor had called yesterday and told them the results were in and the three agreed to meet up first thing in the morning. The doctors at the DNA office had to do an ultrasound while they removed the DNA and while they were giving the ultrasound they had seen the sex of the baby, Alexa had asked the nurse not to tell her the sex of the baby until she found out who the father was.

John stood by the doctor's office doors, waiting for Alexa and Randy to arrive. He wanted more than anything for the baby to be his, hoping that by having two kids with her she would realize they were meant to be.

As Randy and Alexa walked hand-in-hand towards the office, Randy had been praying for the past week that this baby was his. He and Alexa already lived together and they were soon to be married, he wanted a family with her. Deep down he also feared that if the baby was John's Alexa would want to be with him again since both of her children's were his.

The couple approached John and said their hellos before making their way inside. Alexa signed in and the trio waited to be called back.

About ten minutes after their arrival a nurse came out and called Alexa's name and led them back to the exam room. She told them the doctor would be in soon before leaving the three alone.

"Hey guys," Dr. Lewis said as he entered the room.

"Hey Dr. Lewis," they all greeted.

"So, we have two things to reveal here today. The sex of the baby and the paternity results," he said. "Which one would you like to hear first?"

"The sex please," Alexa said.

Dr. Lewis looked through a few papers before looking up at Alexa and smiling, "You young lady are have a boy."

Alexa smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Alright, so on to the results you all have waited four months for," he said as picked up a piece of paper out of Alexa's file and looked it over before looking up at John and Randy. "Which one of you is Randy Orton?"

"I am sir," Randy said.

"Congratulations," Dr. Lewis said as he extended his hand. "You're going to be a father."


	20. I Love You

"It's mine?" Randy said.

"It's his?" John said at the same time.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "You're next appointment is in four weeks," he said, turning his attention towards Alexa. "Here are your ultrasound pictures from today and I'll see you next month." The doctor stood up and shook John and Randy's hands before leaving.

The three made their way outside, Randy had a smile on his face, John was in disbelief, and Alexa was confused.

"I'll meet you at the car," Alexa said as she walked with John to his car while Randy headed in the direction of his.

"Okay," he smiled; nothing could take his happiness away at the moment.

"John," Alexa said, getting his attention and making him turn around. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," John said with a forced smile. "Let's just hope Melissa's doctor's appointment turns out like this."

Alexa gave John a small smile before giving John a serious look, "I really thought the baby was yours."

"So did I," he said. "Looks like we were both wrong. It's for the best though, you and Randy are getting married, and having my child again would complicate things even more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alexa said.

John shook his head, "I'm gonna head home, are you coming tonight?"

"Where?"

"Some bar, all the guys are going…Randy said you were coming too," he said.

"He didn't tell me about it but yeah, I'll be there."

The two said their goodbyes before Alexa made her way back to Randy's car; John's eyes followed her the entire time. John had lied to Alexa; he was far from okay with the results of that paternity test. When the doctor said the baby was a boy John could picture his life with Alexa and their son and daughter. The minute the doctor congratulated Randy his vision seemed to disappear. John shook off his thoughts and got into his car before heading in the direction of his house.

"I have to call everyone," Randy said as he and Alexa walked into their home.

Alexa smiled and rubbed her still fairly small stomach, "I'm going to sit down."

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as he placed his hand on the small of Alexa's back and led her to the couch, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah," she said. "He's just kicking a lot today."

Randy smiled, "It's because he heard I'm his dad."

Alexa laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh no, I'm having another you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Randy said as he stood up. "Look at me," Randy motioned to himself; he was wearing gray basketball shorts, a black v-neck, and black sneakers, Alexa couldn't lie the man did look good even in the simplest clothes.

"Let's hope he's not as cocky as his father," Alexa smiled as Randy sat down next to her.

Randy laughed, "I am really happy he's mine. Everything is perfect, I have a son on the way, you a Kaleigh, a house with the girl of my dreams, and in a few months we'll be happily married."

Alexa leaned up and kissed Randy, "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy smiled. "We're going out tonight."

"John mentioned that, who's all going?"

"Me, you, Ted, John, Cody, Cody's girlfriend Kayla, and her friend Carey," Randy said. "Carey is coming for John though so he can get his mind off of Melissa."

"You guys are setting him up on a blind date?"

"No, he knows she's coming," Randy said.

Later that night, Alexa looked at herself in the mirror in her closet; she was wearing a pair of black pants with a light yellow tank top maternity top and a pair of yellow ballerina flats. Alexa had curled her hair and pushed it back with a black headband that that a yellow bow on the left side, she thought everything looked good on her except for her growing stomach.

"This being fat thing is getting annoying," Alexa said as she entered Randy's closet.

Randy was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, Randy turned from looking through his shirts to Alexa when he heard her voice. "Baby you're not fat," he smiled as he grabbed a dark green Affliction shirt off of a hanger. "You're pregnant," he said before slipping the shirt over his head. "And besides, you look amazing for being as far along as you are right now."

Alexa smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy said as he smiled and put on a pair of black shoes.

About twenty minutes later the two walked into the bar, searching for the rest of the group.

"Wow, John and Carey seem to be hitting it off," Randy said as they walked over to them.

Alexa looked up to see what Randy was talking about and saw John whispering something in Carey's ear while rubbing her thigh softly.

"Hey guys," Randy said as they approached the table.

"Hey," Kayla said. "Girl, look at you; you don't even look pregnant."

Alexa and Randy took a seat at the table as Alexa answered Kayla, "Thank you but I definitely feel pregnant."

"Hey guys," John said as he looked up at Randy and Alexa. "This is Carey, Carey this is Randy and his girl, I mean fiancé, Alexa," John introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Carey smiled. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you," Alexa said.

"Have you seen John's daughter?" she said. "He was showing me pictures and she is just the cutest thing ever."

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "Actually, I'm her mother."

Before Carey could respond Ted changed the subject, "So what does everyone want to eat?"

The rest of the dinner went on with Alexa giving John and Carey dirty looks while John stared at Alexa every time he kissed and touched Carey.

Alexa finally needed a break from everyone and she kindly excused herself from the table before making her way to the restroom. Alexa locked herself in one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet, taking her phone out. She dialed a number and listened to it ring; when the ringing stopped she began talking before the other person even said hello, "The baby is Randy's. We're out at dinner with some friends and they set John up with the Carey girl. They're flirting right in front of me and I'm jealous."

"Well hello Alexa," Casey said. "Let's start from the beginning. Randy is the baby's dad and that's a good thing because you love him and he's your fiancé. Unless, you wanted the baby to be John's so that you would have an excuse to be with John."

Alexa sighed, "That's where I'm confused. I'm happy the baby is Randy's but somewhere deep down I'm disappointed that it's not John's."

"You still have feelings for John," Casey said. "Here's what I want you to do; all of them leave for an overseas tour tomorrow. Take these three weeks to distance yourself from John, if he calls hand the phone directly to Kaleigh."

"Oh my gosh," Alexa said. "I forgot Randy was leaving for three weeks."

"Yeah because you're too worried about John," Casey said. "And don't hate me for saying this but you can't be jealous of John and Carey. You're with Randy and John needs to find someone to move on with. You can't expect him to be alone forever," Casey said.

Alexa sighed, "You're right about everything."

"I know," Casey smiled.

"Thank you," Alexa said. "I should really be getting back out there."

"Before you go out there answer one more question; answer without thinking first," Casey said. "Who do you want to be with?"

"Randy," Alexa answered instantly.

"They stop worrying, you have the man you want and he's not going anywhere unless you push him away," Casey said. "Now go have fun and stop worrying about John and Carey."

Alexa thanked Casey again before the two said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Alexa regained her composure before exiting the bathroom and making her way back out to the table, seeing that John and Carey were no longer there.

"There you are," Randy smiled. "John took Carey back to his place and we're all about to head out now."

"Okay," Alexa said as Randy took her hand in his. Everyone said their goodbyes before heading to their own cars.

Randy had been gone for just about two weeks now and Alexa missed him like crazy, they spoke on the phone often but Alexa missed the feeling of him holding her every night. John and Alexa hadn't spoken to each other at all. Every time John would call the house phone Alexa would call Kaleigh in to answer it and if she wasn't home Alexa would let it go to the answering machine. Getting over John was easier than she had thought it would be, she hadn't spoken to him at all in two weeks and she barely missed him.

John sat in the locker room and stared at his cell phone, he had just called Alexa's house phone and there was no answer, he figured there wouldn't be because Kaleigh was with his mom for a few days. John had then attempted to get a hold of Alexa by calling her cell phone; yet again to answer but John decided to leave a message this time. John couldn't figure out why Alexa was giving him the cold shoulder all of a sudden. Maybe it was because of Carey, John hadn't done anything with her but he knew it didn't look good when Alexa came back to the table and no longer saw the two sitting there.

"John," Randy said, breaking him from his thoughts. "You coming out with us tonight?"

John looked over at Randy, how could the man that had everything that John wanted be his best friend. "No," John said as he shook his head. "I'm just going to head back to the hotel."

"Come on man, that's all you've been doing for the last two weeks," Randy said. "And trying to get a hold of whatever girl you've been calling. You need to turn off that phone and have some fun, forget about the bitch and have some fun."

"She's not a bitch," John said.

"She must ne if she can't take five minutes out of her day to pick up one of your phone calls while you're away," Randy said. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone after Carey. Who is this girl anyway?"

"I'm not seeing her, I just like her…a lot," John said.

"Well, as a friend I have to say that is she doesn't want to talk to you than you need to forget about her and move on. She's probably with someone else anyway," Randy said.

John sighed, "Yeah, you're right." John turned off his phone and slid it in his pocket. "Where we headed tonight?"

"I don't know, some bar Ted found," Randy answered before his phone started ringing. Randy pulled his phone from his gym back and smiled when he looked at the caller ID. "Hey baby."

"Hey," Alexa said.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I just got back from the gym and I'm about to shower and change and then go pick up Kaleigh," Alexa said.

"You've been taking it easy at the gym right?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. She had convinced Randy to let her workout under the agreement that she get a personal trainer that specialized in keeping pregnant women in shape.

"Okay," Randy smiled. "I'm going out with the guys tonight and I need to shower and change. I'll call you tonight if I don't get in too late."

"Okay," Alexa said.

"I love you," Randy said.

"I love you too," Alexa said before the two hung up the phone.

"Alexa?" John asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah," Randy said.

Now John knew she had received his voicemail.

Alexa looked at her phone after she hung up with Randy, she saw she had a new voicemail and she knew it was from John, she just wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

Against her better judgment Alexa called her voicemail.

"_You have one new message, first new message_

_Hey Alexa, it's John. I was calling to see how you were doing; I haven't spoken to you in awhile. _John took a long pause. _I love you, please call me back._

_End of messages."_

Alexa deleted the message before throwing her phone in her purse; she didn't want to call John back but all she kept hearing was him saying 'I love you' over and over again. Alexa shook off all the thoughts she was having and left to get Kaleigh; she would definitely be calling John back later.

Genoa, Italy – 2 a.m.

John had just stumbled into his hotel room and plopped down onto the bed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it back on, allowing it to load back up. After it turn completely on his phone began to beep, signaling he had a voicemail.

"_You have two new messages, first new message._

_Hi daddy! I'm with grandma and we maked cookies. Mommy is on her way to get me. I miss you daddy. Love you._

_Next new message,_

_Hey, John I'm just returning your call from earlier. I need you to know you can't say that to me anymore, I'm engaged to Randy and I have to focus on things with him. _Alexa took a short pause. _But just so you know, I love you too._

_End of messages."_

John ended the call and stared up at the ceiling; Alexa was the only girl he knew that could break his heart and make his day all in the same sentence. She told him he can't tell her he loves her anymore which means that he would have to hide his feelings again. But she also said that she loves him, those three little words made John feel as if he was on top of the world. Although he knew that was probably the last time he would ever hear those words, he was still happy she said them.

**A/N: I know there's a time zone difference but just bear with me lol.**


	21. Here He Comes

One week later, Alexa sat on the couch waiting for Randy to finally come home. John's parents had taken Kaleigh for a few days so she could have some quality time with Randy before he went back on the road. Alexa placed her hand on her stomach, 'I don't think quality time is possible with this thing,' she thought to herself. She was now six months pregnant and although the doctor and all her friends kept telling her she wasn't that big Alexa still thought she was huge. The sound of the front door opening broke Alexa from her thoughts and she quickly stood up, running to the front door and jumping into Randy's arms. After sharing a kiss Randy placed Alexa back on her feet and looked her up and down.

"Oh babe, you did get big," he smirked.

"That's not funny," Alexa smiled. "I wasn't this big with Kaleigh."

"I was kidding," Randy said as he took his right arm and pulled her to him. "You look amazing."

"I missed you," Alexa said as she rested her head on his chest. "Can you not go overseas anymore?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I wish," Randy laughed.

Just as Alexa was about to speak a familiar voice spoke before her.

"Yo, your neighbor is hot," John said as he walked through the front door and approached Randy and Alexa. Alexa felt her heart begin to race and she suddenly began to feel hot, John was standing there next to her in a pair of basket ball shorts and a muscle shirt showing off his huge arms and chest. On her other side was Randy, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt, showing off his perfectly toned tattooed arms. Both of these men had equal amounts of her heart; she really wished she could have both.

"Yeah, you should see her clean her pool," Randy laughed, breaking her from her thoughts. "John's getting new carpet put in his house and needed a place to crash for awhile."

Alexa put on a smiled and looked at Randy, "Um yeah, that's fine."

"Where's Kaleigh?" John asked, he noticed she didn't come running to the door when he and Randy entered.

"She's with your mom for the next few days," Alexa said before turning to Randy. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bed, my head is starting to hurt," Alexa said, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed from standing in between the two of them.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Yeah, pregnant stuff," Alexa lied.

"Okay," Randy said. "I'm going to run to the store to get some food to throw onto the grill."

Alexa shook her head and kissed Randy before making her way upstairs to her bedroom.

"You coming?" Randy asked John.

"No," John said. "I'm gonna stay here just in case she needs anything."

"Yeah, good idea; call me if she needs anything," Randy said before exiting the house.

After watching Randy pull out of the driveway John made his way upstairs and knocked on Alexa's bedroom door. After hearing her say come in he slowly opened the door and took a seat next to her on the bed.

The two sat awkwardly before John finally spoke up, "So are we ever going to talk about what was said?"

"Not if we don't have to," Alexa answered, not looking at John.

"We do have to," John said. "We love each other, yet we're not together. Why is that?"

"Because I'm engaged to Randy and pregnant with his son," Alexa said, eyes still glued to the television in front of her.

John gently placed his hand on Alexa's chin and turned her face to him, "And you have my daughter and you're in love with me."

Alexa let a tear roll down her cheek, "This is so wrong John; I'm supposed to love _just _Randy not you _and _Randy. I'm such a terrible person."

John took his thumb and wiped away her tear, "You're not a bad person, you're just confused. I love you more than any women in this world, I always have. I want to be with you and only you and I'll wait forever to get what I want. Doesn't matter if you're with Randy now, you and I will be back together eventually."

"How when I'm getting married soon?" Alexa asked.

"It'll happen," John said. "You and Randy are a cute couple and all but you're not meant to be."

Alexa sighed and went to respond to John's statement when John stopped her by leaning in and kissing her. Alexa's head was screaming to stop but she just couldn't, something about the kiss felt right.

The kiss would have led to more had someone not interrupted them.

"What the fuck is this?" John and Alexa broke apart and looked to the door and saw Randy standing there.

Alexa immediately stood from the bed, "Randy I can explain."

"Don't bother," Randy said. "John you can leave now and Alexa, pack some of your shit and then get the fuck out of here."

"Randy can we please talk about it?" Alexa pleaded.

"No!" Randy yelled. He turned from Alexa and took a few deep breaths to calm down before turning back to her. "We really can't, both of you just leave please," Randy said before leaving the room.

Alexa stood there with tears streaming down her face, John walked over to her and tried to put his arms around her before she shoved him away, "Don't touched me." Alexa pushed him again, "I told you to leave me alone and you couldn't listen. You always make things complicated and you always ruin everything, just leave me alone and go away."

John looked at Alexa in disbelief before exiting the bedroom and eventually leaving the house.

Alexa took a bag from her closet and began putting some clothes into it.

"Here's the key to the navigator," Randy said as he walked into the bedroom and placed the set of keys down on the dresser. "You can have the car; leave your house key and your ring on the dresser before you leave."

"So we're not even going to talk about this?" Alexa said as she zipped her bag.

"No," Randy said. "I'll pack the rest of you and Kaleigh's stuff up and have Ted or Cody bring them to wherever you're staying."

"You're really going to kick out your pregnant fiancé with nowhere to go?"

"Well maybe my 'pregnant fiancé' should have thought about that before she went and made out with John behind my back."

Alexa sighed before slipping on some shoes and picking up her bag. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the keys Randy had given her before placing her house keys and ring down on the dresser. Alexa made her way out to the car Randy had given her and drove off in the direction of Carol's house. She had to see Kaleigh; she's the only person that could brighten her day right now. As Alexa pulled up to the house she saw a lot of cars parked out front which generally meant that there was a Cena barbecue going on. Alexa thought about turning around and going to her parents house but she figured if anyone could keep her mind off things it could be the Cena's; even if their son was the reason things were so complicated. Alexa found a parking spot and parked the car before getting out and making her way to the door; gently knocking on it.

Carol soon opened the door with a smiled, "Well hello there." Carol saw the tears in Alexa's eyes and quickly embraced her in a hug and pulled her in the door and led her to the kitchen. She handed Alexa a tissue and a glass of water, "What happened that has you so upset sweetie?"

"Randy walked in on John and I kissing and he kicked me out," Alexa said before taking a small sip of water. "I don't know what to do."

"The only thing you can do is be patient and give it time. He needs time to think things through, he'll come around," Carol smiled.

Alexa looked at Carol and wiped her eyes before giving her a small smile, "So what's going on here?"

"All my sons are here for a family dinner?" Carol smiled.

"All of them," Alexa said. "So John is here."

"Yeah, he's upstairs putting Kaleigh's bathing suit on," Carol said.

As if she was on queue Alexa heard her daughter call her, "Mommy!" Alexa got up and hugged her daughter.

The rest of the day was spent laughing and talking with the Cena family, Alexa fit in so well and they had always treated her just like family. During the barbecue John and Alexa silently apologized to each other and put what happened earlier that day behind them.

It was now close to midnight and everyone had left, Kaleigh had just fallen asleep on the couch.

"Alexa," John said as he walked into the kitchen where Alexa was helping his mom clean up. "Where are you and Kaleigh staying now?"

"I'll probably head over to my parents house for now," Alexa answered, looking up from what she was doing.

"Oh well, you are more than likely to stay with me if you want. The carpet should be finished in a few days," John offered.

"Thanks John," Alexa smiled. "But things are already complicated right now. It's best if I stay at my parents."

Two Months Later

Alexa had stayed with her parents for about a month after Randy kicked her out before she found her own place. It was small, only have two bedrooms but it was big enough for her and the soon-to-be new baby for the time being. Alexa hadn't heard from Randy since the night he kicked her out, the most she's heard his voice is whenever he'd be talking in the background whenever she was on the phone with John. Alexa didn't understand how it was so easy for Randy to forgive John but not her, she was carrying his baby and he still didn't even bother to pick up the phone. He would have Ted, Cody, and sometimes John ask how things were and if they had any ultrasound pictures to show him. As for Randy, he knew he was wrong for not calling but every time he went to pick up the phone he couldn't work up the courage to make the call, Alexa had hurt him worse than any girl ever had. The only thing that kept the pain away was the different women he had coming in and out of his bed night after night.

As for John and Alexa, they decided to be just friends. Alexa did want to get back into another relationship and John pretended he was okay being friends. He wanted Alexa around and if the only way he could have her was as a friend than that was better than nothing.

It was now the night of one of the biggest WWE banquets of the year and John had somehow convinced Alexa to go with the promise that as soon as she felt uncomfortable they could leave. Alexa knew she agreed to go because she missed her friends on the road since she distanced herself from the WWE for the last two months but she really didn't know if she could handle running into Randy.

Alexa looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a white baby doll dress that came about mid thigh and showed off her now eight month pregnant belly. For once Alexa didn't think she looked pregnant in a fat way, she actually thought the pregnant belly was cute. Alexa slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse before making her way downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

Alexa opened the door and saw John standing before her wearing black slacks with a black dress shirt and, of course, black sneakers. John could dress up when he had to but he would only go so far.

"Wow," John said as his heart rate began to speed up. "You look amazing."

Alexa blushed and smiled, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

John laughed, before the two made their way out of the apartment and headed to what would later prove to be a very eventful banquet.

Once inside the banquet hall Alexa immediately scanned the room for Randy, breathing a sigh of relief when she couldn't find him anywhere. John led Alexa over to a table where her brother, Ted, Cody, and his girlfriend were all sitting.

"Look at my sister," Dave said as he stood up. "She's still alive," Dave joked. He had seen Alexa quite often lately but this was her first WWE event in a long time.

Alexa slapped his arm and smiled before taking a seat at the table and greeting everyone else.

The first twenty minutes went great for Alexa; she was enjoying spending time with everyone until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey guys," Randy said, causing everyone to look in his direction.

"You're late," Dave said.

"Yeah," Randy said as he took a seat at the only empty chair, which happened to be right across from Alexa. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

Alexa and Randy avoided looking at each other throughout the entire conversation.

"No random girl tonight?" Ted asked.

"Nah, not tonight," Randy said.

Before anyone at the table could say anything else a female voice happily screamed Alexa's name. Alexa looked up and saw Melina standing by the table, she smiled and stood up and hugged her before the two walked away in the direction of the bar.

"I so owe you," Alexa said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Why?" Melina smiled as she sat down next to her.

"You saved me, they were about to start talking about Randy and how much he's been sleeping around lately," Alexa said.

"Oh," Melina scoffed. "It's disgusting. We all wish he would just man up and call you already."

"Why would he call me?" Alexa asked.

"Well," Melina said as she placed her hand on Alexa's stomach. "There's a baby in here and it just so happens to belong to Randy Keith Orton." Alexa laughed before Melina began speaking again, "And he's madly in love with you, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you got up from that table."

"She looks good, doesn't she Randy?" Dave asked when he noticed Randy staring at his baby sister.

Randy tore his gaze from Alexa and looked at Dave, "Yeah."

"You gonna go talk to her?" Cody asked.

Randy sighed, "I think it's a little too late for that Cody."

"No it's not," John said. "She misses you."

"There's really nothing going on between you and her?"

"No," John said. "I told you already; she and I talked about it and friends is what's best for us." John didn't know why he was pushing Randy and Alexa back together but he figured it was just because he wanted to see Alexa happy again.

Randy sat back in his chair, "I guess I should talk to her."

"Now would be a really good time," Ted said as he motioned towards the bar where Alexa was now sitting alone.

Randy took a deep breath before standing up and making his way over to Alexa. "Is this seat taken?" he said as he approached her and motioned to the bar stool that had been vacated by Melina.

Alexa shook her head no as she look down at her drink that was sitting on the bar.

"So how are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine," Alexa said.

"That's good," Randy replied. "How's the baby?"

"He's good," Alexa answered. "He should be here within a month."

The two sat there silently for a few minutes before Randy spoke up again, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alexa said, looking at Randy for the first time the entire night. He looked drained, he had lost a good amount of weight from his face and his eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and the drunken nights Alexa had been hearing so much about.

"For everything," Randy said. "Not being around, kicking you out, shutting you out; I overreacted, it was just a kiss."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Alexa said. "It was so long ago and we've both been living our lives, separately," Alexa said, being sure to stress the word 'separately'.

"It does matter," Randy said. "I miss you and I wish I would have handled that day differently. I think about you all the time and I try to pick up the phone to call you but I can never work up the courage to do it. I just want things to go back to normal; I want my family back."

"I do too," Alexa started. "I know what you walked in on didn't look good but you didn't even give me time to explain. You didn't even bother to hear me out before you told me to pack up and leave. On top of that you took my house key and my engagement ring, that's when I knew we were really over."

Randy sighed, "I know I could have handled it better. I want us to start all over again, please?"

"I don't know," Alexa said as she stood from her stool. The minute both feet touch the floor Alexa gripped her stomach as a sharp pain ran through it.

"What's wrong?" Randy said as he stood up and grabbed Alexa's shoulders before looking where Alexa was looking. There was a pool of water by her feet; he water had broken.

"Dave, John," Randy called. "Alexa's in labor, the baby's coming."

**A/N: whoa, that was a long one! I hope you guys love it!**


	22. It's Mine

Alexa was rushed to the hospital and was urged to begin pushing the minute they got her into the room and set up on all the monitors. After two long hours of pushing Alexa and Randy finally heard their sons cry, the doctor placed him on Alexa's chest as nurses wiped him off and Randy cut the cord. Alexa stared at her son; completely oblivious to the anything going on around her. He was so much smaller than Kaleigh was when she was a baby but he still looked healthy even though he was a month early. Alexa was brought back to reality as a nurse moved him off of her chest and onto the scale to be cleaned and weighed.

"Five pounds, two ounces," she heard the nurse say.

Alexa smiled, he was a tiny baby but five pounds was meant he wasn't dangerously premature.

"We're going to have to take him to get a few tests done since he was born early," the nurse said as she walked over to Alexa holding the baby. "The doctor doesn't think there's anything wrong but he just wants to make sure everything developed properly. I'm going to take him up to the nursery and let you get cleaned up and settled in. I'll bring him back as soon as the tests are done," she smiled.

"Bye Tyler," Alexa said as she kissed her baby on the forehead before the nurse left.

"Tyler?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "Tyler Keith Orton, I thought of it a couple days ago."

Randy smiled, "That middle name sounds familiar."

"Well he is your son," Alexa said. "And I love your middle name."

"Tyler Keith Orton," Randy repeated. "I love it."

Everyone took this time to come in and congratulate Randy and Alexa, telling them that they'd be back in the morning to meet Tyler.

"I'm gonna get her home," John said as he was holding Kaleigh. The minute Alexa's water broke Dave called their parents and they rushed to the hospital to meet their grandson. Kaleigh tried to stay awake to meet her brother but she was too tired. "I'll bring her back in the morning so she can meet her brother," John smiled.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you. I'll text you a picture so that you can show it to her when she wakes up in the morning."

"Sounds good," John smiled. Randy and Alexa said their goodbyes to John before he left.

"So, are you done having kids for now Alexa?" Dave asked as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in.

Alexa smiled, "I guess, for now."

Dave smiled, "Use protection from now on please."

The three of them laughed before saying their goodbyes to Dave before he headed home.

About twenty minutes after everyone left the nurse brought Tyler back in.

"All his tests came back good," she said. "Nothing was abnormal but he did have a bit of a problem keeping the regular formula down. We tried him on soy and he wouldn't keep that down either so we have him on the gentle formula. He had that about an hour ago and he's kept it down so far. The doctor is thinking it's simply because he's premature and the lining of his stomach wasn't fully developed."

"Is he going to be on the gentle formula for the entire time he's on formula?" Alexa said as the nurse handed Tyler to her.

"Yeah," she said. "He's still getting the same nutrients; it's just lighter on his belly."

"Okay," Alexa said.

"If you have any more questions or need me for anything just hit the red button and I'll be right in," the nurse said. Alexa and Randy both said thank you before she left.

Randy walked over to the bed and looked down at his son, this was the first time he really got a good look at him and he felt like he was looking in a mirror.

"Wanna hold him?" Alexa asked.

Randy smiled and shook his head as he took Tyler out of Alexa's arms, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"He looks exactly like you," Alexa said as she watched Randy hold their son. "He's got your lips, your nose, your chin dimple, and let's hope he's got you're blue eyes too."

Randy smiled, "I know, I feel like I'm looking at the baby version of me."

There was silence between the two for a few minutes but neither of them seemed to mind, it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Alexa spoke up.

"For what?" Randy looked at Alexa, confused.

"For what happened with John and me," Alexa said. "It was a…"

"Its fine," Randy said as he cut Alexa off. "It's in the past and all we need to worry about now is our future with Tyler."

The two were silent again but this time it was Randy who spoke up, "So does this mean you're going to move back in?"

Alexa sighed, "No, not right now Randy."

"Why not?"

"Because, I know what I did was wrong but the way you handled the whole situation was immature. You kicked out your pregnant fiancé and her daughter and then you completely ignored me," Alexa said. "It hurt me, a lot."

Randy stayed quiet, he knew he had handled the situation with her kissing John in the wrong way and he shouldn't have cut her out of his life like that; if he could go back he would.

"We can start working things out though," Alexa said, making Randy look back up at her. "Start slowly and then eventually I'll move back in."

"So what does that make you and I?" Randy questioned.

"More than friends but less than boyfriend and girlfriend," she said. "We're dating."

Randy smiled, it was only a matter of time until he and Alexa were back together and his life was back on track.

A month had passed and things between Randy and Alexa were great. Once they brought Tyler home Randy never left their side, he practically moved himself into Alexa's apartment. The only time he went to his house was to shower and change his clothes. Vince had given him a month off to spend time with his new son, and today was his last day off.

"I have to head home," Randy said as he stood up. "I have to pack my bags; I've got an early flight in the morning."

"Oh," Alexa said as she stood up with him, unable to hide the fact that she was disappointed. "When will you be home again?"

Randy sighed, "I have RAW on Monday, I have to make an appearance at the SmackDown taping on Tuesday, and then I have an autograph signing on Thursday, so it looks like I'll be back here Friday or Saturday."

"Well I guess we'll see you next week then," Alexa said as she looked down at the floor.

Randy walked closer to Alexa and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to go," Alexa said.

"I'm coming back baby," he said. "I promise."

Alexa looked up at Randy, "Bring some help with you when you come back."

"Help, for what?" Randy asked.

"Well, we can't move all this stuff back into the house by ourselves," Alexa smiled.

"Does this mean you and I are back together?" Randy smiled.

Alexa shook her head, "I love you too much not to be with you."

Randy wrapped his arms around Alexa before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss, it felt so good to taste her once again. Randy slowly backed Alexa onto the couch, laying her down on it, not once breaking the kiss.

An hour later Alexa and Randy lay on the couch, clothes thrown everywhere. The sound of Tyler's crying broke them both from their satisfied trance as they both stood up. Alexa slipped on her underwear and Randy's t-shirt as Randy slipped on his boxers and pants. The two made their way upstairs and walked into Tyler's bedroom. Randy leaned over the crib and picked up the crying infant. He hadn't changed much over the past month, he still had his dad's nose and mouth, he also has the same piercing blue eyes as Randy, and a head full of thick dark brown hair.

"I'm gonna miss you babyboy," Randy said.

Alexa decided to give Randy some alone time with his son as she left the room and headed to Kaleigh's room to check on her. Alexa slowly opened the door and peaked inside, Kaleigh was sound asleep.

"I don't want to go," Randy whispered as he came up behind Alexa.

She shut Kaleigh's bedroom door before turning around, "I don't want you to go either but it's your job."

"Yeah but it's wrong leaving you and the kids for so long," he said. "You shouldn't have to do this on your own."

"I'll be fine," Alexa said. "You'll be back in a week and maybe we can arrange it so that we can all go on the road with you next time."

Randy took a deep breath and shook his head, "That would be nice but I guess I have to head out now. I have a really early flight and I didn't even pack yet. I love you."

"I love you too," Alexa smiled as she leaned up and kissed Randy.

The next morning Alexa woke up to the sound of Kaleigh talking on the baby monitor, she smiled to herself before rolling out of bed and making her way down to the nursery. She peeked in the door and saw Kaleigh sitting on the floor with her back up again the crib, reading a book which she was holding upside down.

Alexa quietly opened the door all the way, "What are you doing babygirl?"

"Reading book," Kaleigh said as she held up the book for her mom to see. "I see Tyler?" she asked as she put the book down and stood up. Alexa picked up Kaleigh and took her over to the side of the crib; Tyler was lying on his back looking around the room. "What hims doing?"

"He's wondering why you stopped reading to him," Alexa said just as Tyler began to get fussy. Alexa put Kaleigh down, "Go change your pull-up and I'll meet you downstairs after I change your brother's diaper." Kaleigh ran out of the room to go and do what she was told and Alexa picked up Tyler. She changed his diaper and calmed him down before making her way downstairs. Alexa walked into the kitchen and saw Kaleigh sitting patiently at the table; her baby doll was sitting next to her in her highchair.

"Baby is hungry too," she told her mom.

Alexa smiled, "Well you make sure you feed the then." Alexa fixed Kaleigh a bowl of cereal and placed it on the table in front of her before making Tyler a bottle and heading into the living room to feed him. Tyler was just about done his bottle when Alexa heard something fall in the kitchen, followed by Kaleigh crying. Alexa quickly placed Tyler in his playpen before rushing into the kitchen, seeing Kaleigh on the floor by the sink and the step stool knocked over next to her. "What happened baby?" Alexa asked as she picked Kaleigh up.

"I put my bowl in the sink and fell," she explained.

Alexa grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer before sitting Kaleigh on the counter and looking at her head, she had a nice bump forming. Alexa wrapped the ice back in a paper towel before placing it on the bump.

"We call Randy?" Kaleigh as she sat on the couch with her mom.

"Yeah," Alexa picked up the house phone and dialed Randy's phone number.

"Hey baby," he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Kaleigh want to talk to you," she said as she put the phone on speaker. "Okay Kaleigh tell him what happened."

"I falled and hitted my head and now it hurts," Kaleigh told Randy.

"Aw, I'm sorry. How did you fall?" he asked.

"The stool falled over," Kaleigh said. "I just wanted to help mommy clean up."

"Aw, it was very nice of you to help mommy," he said. "I'll blow your boo-boo a kiss," Randy said before blowing a kiss into the phone. "I love you munchkin."

"I love you too," Kaleigh said.

Alexa took the phone off speaker and pressed it to her ear, "I think I'm going to take her to the doctors, just to make sure there's no serious damage."

"She may have a minor concussion but it is a good idea to get it looked at. Don't let her fall asleep on the way there," Randy advised.

"Okay," Alexa said.

"Call me when you guys get back," Randy said.

"I will," Alexa said before saying her goodbyes to Randy and hanging up the phone. Alexa remember that Dave was in town for his week off; she gave him a call and asked him to come over and keep an eye on Tyler while she took Kaleigh to the doctors. After he arrived Alexa took Kaleigh to the doctor's office, the doctor saw Kaleigh right away, luckily she had a very minor concussion. There would be no long term damage, and no medicine. All Alexa had to do was wake her up every two to three hours throughout tonight to make sure she didn't look consciousness.

"Hey," Dave said as Alexa and Kaleigh walked into the house. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Alexa said as she took a seat on the couch next to Dave who was holding Tyler. Kaleigh walked over to her toy box and began playing babydolls. "She has a very minor concussion, I have to wake her up every few hours throughout the night but there's no major damage," Alexa sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Alexa said. "I can't take care of an infant and a toddler alone five days out of the week. I feel like I'm a single parent. It's my fault Kaleigh fell and hit her head and now has a concussion."

"It's not your fault," Dave said. "Kaleigh knows she's not supposed to be climbing on things and you were feeding Tyler. You'll learn how to do this on your own," Dave said.

"But I shouldn't have to," she said. "They have fathers that should be here."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to start messing with wrestlers," he told her. "Their job requires them to be on the road almost every day, you know that."

Alexa sighed, "I have to call John."

Alexa stood up from the couch and went upstairs to her room; she plopped down on the phone before calling John from her cell phone.

"Hey," John said as he answered the phone.

"Hey," Alexa said. "I just got back from the doctors with Kaleigh, she fell off the kitchen stool and she has a minor concussion."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor said she would be fine. She has to be woken up every few hours for tonight but there is no permanent damage."

"How did she fall?"

"She was eating breakfast in the kitchen and I was in the living room feeding Tyler. She was trying to help me cleaned up and she climbed up on the stool to put her bowl in the sink and the stool fell over."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah, hang on," Alexa said before getting up from her bed and calling Kaleigh upstairs. "Daddy wants to talk to you," Alexa said as she put the phone on speaker.

"Hi daddy," Kaleigh smiled.

"Hi babygirl, were you climbing on things today?"

"Yeah, I was trying to help mommy clean up because she was busy," she said.

"It was very nice of you to want to help mommy but you know you're not supposed to be climbing on things, right?"

"Yeah, I sorry," Kaleigh said.

"It's okay baby. How's your heading feeling?"

"It feels better now," Kaleigh said. She then heard Tyler start fussing downstairs, "Tyler crying, I go help Uncle Dave. Bye daddy," she said as she handed the phone back to her mom.

"I'm sorry John," Alexa sighed.

"For what?"

"I should have been watching her," Alexa said.

"Alexa, you have been taking care of Kaleigh alone since she was born and she hasn't once had a bad accident. These things happen, now she knows not to climb on things, please don't blame yourself," John said.

"I guess you're right," she said. "I'm gonna go get dinner and stuff ready. I'll see you guys when you get home," she said. John and Alexa said goodbye to each other before hanging up the phone.

Saturday morning, Alexa and Kaleigh were in the living room watching television when the front door opened and Randy, Cody, Ted, Dave, and John walked in.

"Daddy! Randy! Davey! Teddy! Cody! Wow, you're all here," Kaleigh said as she jumped up and down.

Everyone laughed before saying hello.

"Can I talk to you and Randy in the kitchen?" John asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said before the three of them made their way into the kitchen, excusing themselves from the rest of the group.

"The baby is mine," he said as he sighed and took a seat at the table.


	23. It Never Ends

**A/N: Judging by most of my reviews, I see I accomplished exactly what I wanted; confusion. This chapter will explain the baby thing WARNING: This chapter does get very sad. And it jumps around a lot.**

"What baby?" Randy asked confused.

Alexa walked over to John, knowing exactly what he was talking about, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "When did you find out? Did you see the papers?"

"She faxed them to Vince yesterday. She doesn't want the baby though and it's too late for her to abort it," John said.

"Why doesn't she want the baby?" Randy said, catching on to what John was talking about.

"The man that she's with now doesn't want her to have another man's child because it will tie her to me forever," John said. "She's going to put it up for adoption."

"Is that what you want to do? The baby is just as much yours as it is hers," Alexa told him.

"I don't know," John said. "I can't handle another kid right now, especially on my own. I have to call and give the adoption agency my decision within a week so Melissa can start meeting families."

"I think adoption would really be what's best for the baby," Alexa said. "Melissa doesn't want it and there is no way you could properly care for the baby with your work schedule."

John sighed, "I have to give it some more thought, let's just get you packed to move back home."

A few hours later, Alexa's apartment had now been cleared out and she was now unpacking her things back into the home she shared with Randy. She and John were setting things back up in the living room when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Alexa walked to the door and opened it, seeing Melissa standing there. She had a black eye, a few cuts on her face, and some blood coming from her nose. "What happened?" Alexa said as she guided Melissa into the living room. "John, come help."

"What the fuck happened to you," he said as he came over and kneeled down in front of her.

"Derek hit me because I told him I was going to call you about your decision about the adoption," she cried as a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"We've got to get here to a hospital," Alexa said.

John scooped Melissa up and Alexa grabbed her purse and keys before the three of them made it to her car, completely forgetting to let the other people in the house know they were leaving.

Two hours later, Alexa sat in the waiting room. When they had arrived at the hospital they had notified Alexa and John that Melissa was in labor, after failing to stop the labor the doctors determined that they needed to do an emergency c-section. John insisted on being in the operation room with Melissa. Alexa stood up when she saw John walk out of the operating room, tears streaming down her face.

"She's gone," he said. Alexa walked over and embraced John in a tight hug. "It was a girl, I had another daughter. She was so tiny Alexa, she wouldn't breathe; she couldn't."

Alexa pulled John closer as she too began to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

John had taken some time off of work to mourn the loss of his daughter. He had been spending the last two weeks at Alexa and Randy's house spending every waking moment with Kaleigh. Derek showed up at the hospital later that evening after Melissa had lost the baby and John told her that if she left with him then he never wanted to hear from her again. It was no surprise to Alexa or John when she let Derek sign her release papers and take her home. Something about losing the baby made John want Kaleigh to have a normal life, with both his parents in it. All the support that Alexa had been giving him since the baby's death was also making it very hard for him to mask his feelings towards her; he hasn't slipped up yet though.

"What's wrong with Tyler?" John asked as Alexa came downstairs, holding Tyler who had been crying non-stop all morning.

"I don't know," Alexa said. "I have tried everything and he still won't stop."

"Make him stop mommy," Kaleigh shouted as she covered her ears.

"Here, let me see him," John said as he took Tyler from Alexa and gently rocked him back and forth. Within a few minutes he had stopped crying and was now looking up at the man holding him, slowly falling asleep.

"Now you can have him until his father gets home," Alexa said as she walked into the kitchen, Kaleigh following close behind.

John sat down on the couch with Tyler and looked down at the baby in his arms and sighed. As much as he wanted Kaleigh to have her parents together he knew Tyler deserved the same. John really wanted him and Alexa to be back together but he knew if he didn't anything to ruin Randy and her relationship it would tear the kid's world apart as well as ruin his friendships with Alexa and Randy.

John thoughts were interrupted when Randy walked in the house, "Hey John," he said as he placed his bags by the stairs.

"Hey," John said. "Your son has been crying all morning, driving both of the girl's nuts."

"That's because he misses his daddy," Randy said as he gently took Tyler from John.

"Hey baby," Alexa smiled as she walked into the living room holding Kaleigh as she drank her cup, resting her head on her moms shoulder.

"Hey," Randy said as he bent down and placed a kiss on Alexa's lips.

"Someone looks tired," John said referring to Kaleigh as he stood up.

"Yeah, I was just about to take her upstairs and put her down for a nap," Alexa said.

"I'll do it," John said as he held his hands out for Kaleigh. She went into her father's arms and said goodbye to her mom and Randy before being taken upstairs for her naptime.

"He's not crying for you either?" Alexa said as she plopped down on the couch.

"No, why would he?" Randy asked as he put Tyler in his swing and turned it on before taking a seat next to Alexa, wrapping his arm around her.

"That's all he had been doing for me," Alexa said. "I think he hates me."

Randy laughed, "He doesn't hate you. He did the same thing to me a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he gets over it soon," Alexa smiled. "So I've decided that the kids and I are going to go on the road with you next time you leave."

"Next time I leave I'll be gone for almost a month," Randy said.

"Then we're definitely going but why is it going to be so long?" Alexa asked.

"Vince has loaded up my schedule lately, hopefully this means I'll be getting a title shot soon," Randy said.

Before Alexa could respond she heard John coming down the stairs.

"So we going out tonight man?" he asked, taking a seat in the recliner.

"Yeah, Cody's got this girl he wants you to meet."

"Is she hot?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'd bang the shit…" Randy stopped when he noticed the glare he was getting from Alexa. "I mean, she's cute and all but she doesn't look better than my beautiful girlfriend," Randy smiled.

"That's better," Alexa said.

John laughed, "Alright, so what time we going?"

"Around nine, I think."

Later that night, Alexa was up with Tyler for a late night feeding. After she was done she changed his diaper and made sure he was fast asleep before making her way back to her room. As she was walking down the hall she heard noises coming from John's room; he was obviously getting lucky. Alexa angrily made her way back into her bed and lay back down. She tried to go back to sleep but was unsuccessful due to anger and confusion. She was angry because John had the nerve to bring some random girl back to her house and have sex with her. She was confused because she couldn't figure out why she cared what John was doing and who she was doing it with. Alexa tried her best to shake off her thoughts as she rolled over and eventually fell back to sleep.

Alexa woke up the next morning and noticed Randy wasn't laying next to her, she slowly rolled out of bed and made her way downstairs to the living room where she saw Randy on the couch watching Sports Center, Tyler in his swing, and Kaleigh on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls.

"It's ten thirty," Alexa said as she sat down next to Randy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Randy smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

"You let me sleep in," Alexa smiled. "Do you know how long it's been since I've slept past six?"

"I get to sleep in a lot when I'm on the road and I thought you deserved it this time," Randy said. "They have been fed, changed, and dressed for the day."

Alexa smiled to herself before looking at the television. "Did you let John bring that chick home last night?" Alexa asked, remember the sounds she heard last night.

"No, it was some other girl. He wasn't really feeling the girl Cody brought for him but he met some other chick there and they hit it off pretty well," Randy answered.

"Oh, is she still here?"

"No, she left around seven," Randy answered. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just heard them together last night."

"Oh," Randy said. "I have to run to the store in a little bit to pick up a few things before we head out on the road. Is there anything you need?"

"No," Alexa said as she stood up. "But can you wait until after I take a shower to leave?"

Randy shook his head as Alexa leaned down and kissed him before heading upstairs. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she saw John coming out of his room yawning. "Long night with your new hoe?" Alexa asked, trying to cover up the jealousy in her voice.

"She's not a hoe Alexa, I actually like her," John said, his voice full of annoyance; he was too tired to deal with shit from Alexa right now.

"Yeah, any girl that puts out on the first night is definitely a keeper," Alexa smiled.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I was just stating the obvious," she said.

"You do care or else you wouldn't have even brought it up," John said. "You have Randy and now I have Alyssa, leave things alone," John said before walking past Alexa and into the guest bathroom.

Alexa angrily walked into her room and got everything ready to take a shower. Once in the shower she calmed down, she figured John was right; she needed to leave things alone. She had Randy and now he had Alyssa, they didn't need each other.

Later that day, Alexa was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Randy was at the store. Alexa was chopping up onions when she heard John enter the kitchen, setting his bags down in the doorway.

"Daddy leavin?" Kaleigh asked as she looked up from her coloring book.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back to my house now," he said.

"Oh, okay," Alexa said slowly, feeling a little hurt that he was leaving.

"I'll call you," John said. "And I'll see you when you guys come on the road with Randy. Thanks for everything," he said as he hugged Alexa. "I really couldn't have gotten through it without your help."

"No problem," Alexa said as she began to feel empty when John pulled away. "You're always welcome to stay here when you need it," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Tell Randy to text me if he wants to do something tonight."

"I will," Alexa said.

John said his goodbyes to Kaleigh before leaving the house.

"Daddy gone," Kaleigh said as she said back down at the kitchen table and began coloring again.

"Yeah," Alexa said as she slowly sat down. "Daddy's really gone."

After Randy came back home they all sat down and enjoyed dinner before getting the kids ready for bed. Randy put Tyler to sleep and Alexa made sure Kaleigh got into bed and went to sleep.

"Finally some alone time," Randy said as they both sat down on the couch. Randy moved closer to Alexa and began kissing her, slowly moving down to her neck. The kissing stopped at the sound of Tyler crying.

"Did you give him his pacifier?" Alexa asked, not letting her frustration show.

"No," Randy said as he stood up and ran upstairs to give Tyler his pacifier and calm him down.

When Randy came back downstairs he continued right where he left off, this time he got his shirt off and was getting ready to remove Alexa's when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Alexa said as she stood up. "I don't know who this could be this late at night." Alexa opened the front door and saw a young lady standing before her. She was a little taller than Alexa and she had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, Alexa looked in the women's arms and saw she was holding a pink car seat with a baby girl inside that looked to me a few months older than Tyler.

"I was wondering if this was the home of Randy Orton," the girl asked.

"It is," Alexa answered. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Nicole," she said. "This is his daughter."


	24. Where Your Heart Is

**A/N: The mass amounts of review I have been getting on these chapters are what have motivated me to continue giving updates. You read and review I update as much as possible!**

"Randy," the girl said as Randy made his appearance known at the door.

"Nicole?" Randy said. "What are you doing here?"

"What is going on Randy? She says that this is your daughter," Alexa said.

"About eleven months ago Randy and I slept together," she said. "I ended up pregnant but Randy and I didn't stay in contact."

Alexa looked down at the baby in the car seat, aside from having dark brown hair Alexa couldn't pick out any features that resembled Randy. Sighing in frustration Alexa walked away and made her way upstairs, leaving Nicole and Randy to talk.

"Are you sure she's mine?" Randy asked as he glanced down at the infant sleeping in the car seat.

"I just know," she said. "You were the only person I was sleeping with at the time."

"I want a DNA test," Randy said. "There are a few other men on roster I know you were with, there's no way that she's mine."

"What are you going to do when it proves that she's yours?"

"I'll do whatever I need to do to be her father?"

"What about that other woman?" she asked, referring to Alexa.

"You mean Alexa, the mother of my son and my fiancé?" Randy asked. "She's not going anywhere."

"You have a baby with her too and you're engaged?"

"Yeah," Randy said as he shook his head. '"Just meet me at the clinic tomorrow, I'll pay for everything." Nicole turned to leave when the sound of Randy's voice stopped her, "Does she have a name?"

"Mackenzie," Nicole smiled before turning and walking to her car.

Randy sighed and shut the front door, leaning his forehead against it and taking a few calming breaths before heading upstairs to his bedroom. Once he opened the door he saw Alexa throwing a few of his belongings into one of his gym bags. "What are you doing?" Randy sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"You need to go be with your family," Alexa said, holding back tears.

"I am with my family," Randy said as he walked over to Alexa and took the things she was packing out of her hands and placed them down.

"You have a daughter with another woman," Alexa said. "At least you knew I had Kaleigh before we got together."

"I didn't know about this baby, I didn't even know she was pregnant," Randy said. "It was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you."

Alexa took a deep breath, she knew Randy was telling the truth but she really needed time to herself to think all this through. "I'm sorry but until you find out if she's really yours I'm going to need you to leave."

"Please don't make me leave Alexa," Randy pleaded. "I'll sleep on the couch if I have to."

"No," Alexa said as she zipped Randy's bag and handed it to him.

Randy sighed in defeat before leaning into give Alexa a kiss, surprised when she pulled away. "Can I please just have a kiss?"

Alexa hesitated before giving in and kissing Randy before he made his way out of the room, he made his way downstairs and grabbed his keys, making his way out to his car. Randy threw his bag in the trunk and got in the car, starting the engine. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a few seconds before pulling out of the driveway, making his way to Dave's.

Alexa watched out the window as Randy pulled off before picking up her phone and dialing a very familiar number.

"Hello," she heard John's voice say through the phone.

"Randy has another baby," Alexa cried, finally breaking down.

"I'm on my way over," John said as he and Alexa hung up the phone.

A few minutes later John walked into Alexa's house, finding her on the couch looking down at the floor. She seemed to be in deep thought about something; John quietly sat down on the couch nest to her, breaking her from whatever she was thinking about.

"How did you find out?"

"She came over and told us," Alexa said. "I don't even know why I'm mad. The baby is two months old which means he was with her before him and I got together, he didn't cheat on me."

"You have every right to feel the way you're feeling," John said as he placed a hand on Alexa's back. "Do you know how I felt when I found out Tyler was Randy's?"

"Probably exactly how I feel now," she said.

"Yeah, you have my baby, we're supposed to be a family and then someone comes in and…"

"Tears it apart," Alexa finished.

"But there's a chance this baby isn't Randy's and then it's up to you to make the decision on whether to stay with Randy or not."

"Can I tell you something?" Alexa asked, looking up at John.

"Yeah," John smiled.

"The day we went to find out who was the father, I was planning on leaving Randy if he was yours," Alexa admitted.

"Really?" John asked, shocked.

Alexa shook her head and the two of them sat there looking into each other's eyes before sharing a passionate kiss.

"We can't do this," John said as he backed away and stood up.

"What?" Alexa said, confused.

"I can't do this with you," John said. "I'm just going to end up hurt in the end. We sleep together and then you end up running back to Randy. I'm very sorry about everything you're going through, call me when you guys get the results," John said before making his way out of the house. He finally broke down when he got into his car, walking out on her like that was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Alexa sat on the couch for a little while longer, letting the shock of John walking out on her really sink in. After a few minutes Alexa got up and went upstairs, packing an overnight bag for herself and the kids.

Alexa walked into Kaleigh's room and gently woke her up, "It's okay babygirl. Put your shoes on, we're going away for the night."

Kaleigh did as she was told as her mom got Tyler ready, after both kids were ready to go they all made their way out to the car. After both kids were strapped into the car seats Alexa started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

About an hour later Alexa pulled up to a house. She picked a sleeping Kaleigh up in one arm and Tyler's car seat in the other. Alexa walked up the stairs of the porch, placing the car seat down to knock on the door.

It took a few minutes but Alexa was greeted by the smiling face of her best friend Casey. "Alexa, what's wrong?" she said, noticing the look of distress on her friends face.

"Can the kids and I stay here for the night?"

"Of course," she said as she guided Alexa inside. The two got the kids settled in the guest room before making their way to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"So tell what exactly happened," Casey said.

"Randy has another kid," Alexa started. "And John doesn't love me anymore."

"How do you know?"

"Well Randy's other baby's mom showed up to the house with a baby a month older than Tyler. I kicked Randy out and then John came over to talk. We kissed and then he got up and left saying that he can't do this with me because he's just going to end up hurt. I don't have either one of them anymore."

"Yes you do, you still have them both," Casey smiled. "Randy didn't know about the other baby and that man loves you more than life itself. John loves you just as much but he sees you with Randy and he's bound to move on sometime."

Alexa sighed, "Yeah, I guess I should talk to Randy."

"Yeah you should but tonight you should get some sleep or you're going to look like shit tomorrow."

The next morning Alexa was woke up by the sound of her phone ringing at eight in the morning.

"Hello," Alexa said, half asleep.

"Where are you?" Randy said in a panic.

"The kids and I are at Casey's," Alexa said as she let out a yawn.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to get away for awhile," she answered.

"Well let me come get you guys," Randy asked.

"No, we're spending the day out here and coming back later tonight. I haven't seen Casey in forever and I need some time away."

"I leave to go back on the road at eight in the morning tomorrow. Are you and the kids still coming with me?"

"Yeah, we'll be back in time to pack some stuff up," Alexa answered.

"I'll start the packing now," Randy said before hanging up the phone in frustration.

Alexa got up and slowly began getting the kids ready for the day; she and Casey decided that they were going to go on a shopping spree to take Alexa's mind off the things going on at home.

Alexa and Casey arrived back at Casey's house at around seven that evening, after spending a lot of money.

"Are you and the kids staying again?" Casey asked as she grabbed her bags and her son from the back seat.

"No, we're going on the road with Randy tomorrow so I've gotta get home to pack," Alexa said.  
"Thank you so much for letting us stay here," she smiled.

"It's nothing at all, you guys are welcome here anytime," she said. "Good luck with both of your baby daddys," Casey laughed.

Alexa smiled and thanked Casey one last time before pulling out of the driveway and heading back home. Upon arriving at home Alexa noticed there were a lot of cars parked out front of her house, she noticed John's, Dave's, Ted's, and Cody's but the others were unfamiliar to her.

"There's lot of people here," Kaleigh announced. Alexa parked her car and helped Kaleigh out of her car seat before grabbing Tyler's car seat. "They outside mommy," Kaleigh said as they entered the house, making their way to the back door.

"Hey Alexa," Dave said, making both Randy and John look in the direction Dave was looking.

Alexa smiled and waved before making her way back inside, Randy following close behind.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked as they made their way upstairs.

"Not at all," Alexa said. "I just have to get Tyler in bed before I go out there." Alexa placed the car seat on the floor and then took Tyler out of it. She walked over to the changing table and began changing his diaper and getting his pajamas on, "Can you make me a bottle?"

"Yeah," Randy smiled as he left the room, returning a few minutes later with the bottle in his hand. Randy took a seat in the rocking chair as Alexa handed Tyler to him. "I find out if she's mine tomorrow."

"You won't be here though," Alexa said as Randy began feeding Tyler.

"The doctor his going to fax copy up the results to Vince and he's going to give them to me," Randy said. "I really hope she isn't mine."

Alexa sighed, "We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Randy gently took the bottle from Tyler's mouth when he fell asleep; Randy stood up and placed him into his crib before turning to Alexa. "You're not going to leave me if she is mine, are you?"

Alexa took a deep breath before looking up at Randy, "No, I'm not."

Randy smiled before leaning down and kissing Alexa. Once the two parted they turned the lights off in Tyler's room and then made their way downstairs and back out back for the party.

Alexa looked around and saw Kaleigh sitting with Dave, telling him a story; she looked around at the other guests until her eyes came to John. He was sitting on a lawn chair with a girl between his legs, facing him. They were talking and laughing about something, stopping every few seconds to share a kiss.

Alexa put on her best fake smile before making her way over to John and his new friend.

"Hey John," Alexa smiled, getting their attention. "Who's your new friend?"

John and the girl both stood up, "Alexa this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is Alexa."

Alexa took a good look at this girl and felt as if she was looking into a mirror. Their hair was the same length, hers was just a bit lighter in color, they both had hazel eyes, and they were both the same height. Alexa laughed to herself, _'He's moved on to a me look-a-like.' _

"Oh, you're Kaleigh's mom," she smiled. "I've heard so much about you," she said extending her hand.

Alexa looked at Alyssa's hand but didn't shake it, "I'm sure you have. You two enjoy your night," Alexa smiled before walking inside to get something from the kitchen.

"Do you have to be rude to her like that?" John asked, following Alexa into the kitchen.

"Are you serious right now John? You brought that girl into my house where our daughter was sleeping and you fucked her, in my guest room. You met her a few hours before you fucked her so you can't like her that much John."

"I do like her Alexa, I like her a lot. She's probably the first girl I've felt this way about since I met you. I'm going to say this one more time and I want you to listen up; you have Randy and I have Alyssa. We are done with each other. Let it go and move on," John said before making his way back outside.

Alexa stood in the kitchen for a few minutes and regained her composure before making her way back outside. Alexa spent the rest of the night hanging out with Randy, stealing glances at John when his back was turned. The rest of John's night was spent with Alyssa, she was talking to him but he was paying more attention to Alexa. Dave noticed the looks the two were giving each other, he wished they would get back together already and stop delaying the inevitable.

Alexa laid in bed later that night with one thing on her mind; John. She couldn't get his words out of her head, she knew he was right but it still pained her that things between them were officially over. Alexa figured John was right, she had Randy and he had Alyssa; deep down they both knew they still wanted each other.

John was lying in bed later that night, Alyssa's bed, not his and just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out why Alexa was the only thing his mind was letting him think about right now. Alyssa was beautiful, smart, caring, and funny; her only flaw was that she wasn't Alexa. As much as it hurt him to say what he said to Alexa today he knew it had to be done, he was waiting for a girl that he was never going to have and it was time he moved on wife his life. He no longer wanted to think of Alexa in any way but a friendly way; too bad that would be easier said than done.

The next morning, Randy, Alexa, and the kids were now situated on the plane. Alexa and Randy sat together with Tyler and Kaleigh sat with John.

"Alexa are you okay?" Randy asked after they sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been really quiet since last night," Randy said as he reached over and gently placed his hand on top of hers.

"I promise I'm okay," Alexa said, she gave Randy a small smile as he went back to looking over his script. Alexa glanced over at John and saw him look up at her, when their eyes connected John quickly went back to reading his magazine.

When the plane landed in Florida the group grabbed all their belongings and met at baggage claim.

"Mommy, daddy says if you say okay I can stay with him," Kaleigh said.

"Okay," Alexa said. "Have daddy come and get your bags and you can stay with him for the night."

"She can stay with him all week if she wants," Randy said. "He's traveling with us for the next two weeks."

Randy and Alexa had checked into their hotel room and gotten settled before Randy headed out for his autograph signing. Vince had called him and read the results of the paternity test to him and both Randy and Alexa were happy when they found out that the baby wasn't his.

Alexa sat around for about an hour before she got bored and decided to go shopping. She got up and packed a diaper bag for Tyler and placed him in the stroller. Alexa made her way to the elevators and got on, once downstairs she noticed two familiar faces getting off of the elevator next to her.

"Mommy," Kaleigh said as she ran over and hugged Alexa.

"Hey babygirl," she smiled. "Where are you guys headed?"

"To get some food," she said, pointing to her belly. "Where you going?"

"Me and Tyler were just going to do some shopping."

"Daddy, can we please go with mommy?" Kaleigh said, she loved shopping.

"You can go with mommy and I'll see you later tonight," John smiled, avoiding Alexa's gaze.

"I want you come," Kaleigh said, giving her dad the puppy dog eyes. "Please daddy."

"I'll go," John said, giving in. "But only if it's okay with mommy."

Alexa smiled at the excited look on her daughters face, how could she say no. "Yeah, I'm okay with it," she said.

John, Alexa, and the kids arrived back at his hotel room around seven o' clock that night. Alexa and John got along very well the entire day, both silently apologizing for their words and actions previously.

"Alexa," John said, the two were sitting on the couch while both kids were asleep on the bed. "Let's be completely honest with each other right now," John said, when Alexa said nothing he took it as his queue to continue. "I love you, and I do want to be with you. I have been in love with you for three years and I'm not stopping anytime soon. It doesn't matter what girl comes into my life she can never be you. I like Alyssa, I really do but she's not you and that's a problem for me. I know your feelings for me are the same as my feelings for you, and they're never going away no matter how much you deny them. You may be with Randy right now but your heart is with me and it always will be. Having Tyler, buying a house, getting married; none of it can make how you feel change."

Alexa looked at John, everything he said was completely true, she was in love with him; she never stopped loving him. "You're right John but there's really nothing either of us can do about our feelings. I'm with Randy now and we have Tyler and we're getting married soon. I love him John and I can't just up and leave. I don't want to hurt him."

"You're going to hurt him eventually if you're in love with another man," John said as he moved closer to Alexa, using his thumb to wipe a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I know this is hard for you but I can't sit around and watch you be with him when I'm in love with you; it hurts me. You need to do what you want and if Randy loves you he'll let you do what makes you happy."

Alexa was about to say something when her cell phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering. "Hey baby," she said, she watched John get up from the couch and walk outside onto the balcony. Randy called to tell her he was back from is signing, Alexa told him she was spending some time with Kaleigh and she'd be back to the hotel room soon. After hanging up the phone Alexa made her way out onto the balcony where John was leaning against the railing looking at the night sky, she wrapped her arms around John's waist and leaned her head on his back. "I just want you to know that I love you. I do want to be with you and I'm sorry I didn't realize this before I got with Randy. You have to know that this is going to take time, I have Tyler to think about with this whole situation; I can't tear is world apart."

John turned around and wrapped his arms around Alexa, "Then I'll do what I've been doing and wait for you." John leaned down and captured Alexa's lips in an intoxicating kiss neither could help but smile as the pulled apart from each other.

"Tyler and I have to get going," Alexa said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" John asked as he followed Alexa inside.

"Of course," Alexa smiled as she gathered Tyler's things. She kissed John one last time before leaving the hotel room and going back to hers.

Alexa lay in bed later that night; she looked over at Randy and saw he was sleeping peacefully. Alexa carefully got out of bed and slipped on a pair of shorts and some flip flops. She grabbed her phone and room key before making her way out of the hotel room. Alexa took the elevator to the seventh floor and made her way to room 735 and knocked on the door. Alexa smiled as John opened the door wearing a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. She could no longer contain herself as she threw her arms around him and kissed him, pushing him into the hotel room, closing the door behind them.

**A/N: So, are they kind of together?**


	25. Can't Control It

**A/N: Describe this next chapter in three words: SHIT GETS CRAZY! Hahah, enjoyyy.**

It was close to four in the morning when John and Alexa finally stopped having sex, and although they had to do it on the couch due to Kaleigh being asleep in the bed, it was still the best sex either one had ever had.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," John said.

"Me too," Alexa said. "But it's four in the morning and I have to get back to my hotel room to get some sleep before Randy realizes I'm gone," she said as she sat up.

John sighed and sat up, "I'll see you at the arena later then?"

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "And Tyler and Kaleigh are going to the Care Center so I'll be free to see whomever I please while Randy is gone."

John smiled as Alexa finished putting her clothes on and took a seat on her lap, "So I guess that means you'll be coming to my locker room?"

"Oh yes, I have to make sure you warm up properly before your match," Alexa smiled as she stood up and grabbed John's hand pulling him up to her. Alexa stood on her tippy toes and kissed John, running her hand up his bare chest while he squeezed her ass. Alexa pulled back from the kiss and smiled, "I love you, I'll see you later."

"I love you too," John said before Alexa made her way to the door and out into the hallway. Alexa walked to the elevators with the biggest smile on her face, nothing could bring her down. If only she knew what was awaiting her back in her room.

Alexa quietly slid the key in the door and walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind her. She expected Randy to be sound asleep in bed, she was very surprised when she turned around and saw him sitting in a chair staring at her. "Oh my god, you scared me," Alexa said holding her chest.

"Where have you been?" Randy said, trying to hold back his anger.

Alexa could tell Randy was about ready to snap. "I was in John's room," she began. "Kaleigh was complaining her stomach was bothering her so I went and took care of her and ended up falling asleep."

"Really?" Randy said as he stood up, backing Alexa again the door. "You wanna tell me again where what you were doing in John's hotel room? The truth this time."

_Randy's Point of View_

I stood there, staring at Alexa. She could barely make eye contact with me and the longer she took to answer my question the angrier I got. I knew exactly what she had been doing in that hotel with John but I wanted to hear it from her, I wanted her to admit her mistake. I could no longer take her avoiding eye contact and not answer the question to I yelled, "What the fuck were you doing in John's room Alexa?" a little too loud.

"We slept together," she said quietly, looking down at the floor.

The minute those words came out of her mouth everything went black and the next thing I knew I drew my hand back and felt it connect with the side of her face as she fell to the ground, letting out a loud scream in the process. By this time Tyler was crying, I left Alexa on the floor as she too began to cry and walked over to my son. The minute I picked him up and calmed him down I became angrier with Alexa. How could she do this to him? How could she tear his world apart? How could she hurt me like this?

_End POV_

_Alexa's POV_

I sat on the floor crying and holding my face as I watched him pick up my son. Every thought in my head was to get up and run but I couldn't leave Tyler here. I knew Randy would never to anything to hurt him but…my thoughts were interrupted as Randy walked back over to me. He gripped my shoulders hard and slammed me against the wall before crashing his lips down onto mine. The next thing I know I was being picked up and thrown down on the bed.

"Take your clothes of," I heard him say.

"Randy I don't think…" I started before getting cut off.

"I don't give a shit what you think," he said. "I said take your fucking clothes off…NOW!"

I got up and slowly slid my clothes off and Randy took off his, the last thing I wanted to do right now was have sex with this man. He then climbed on top of me, looking into my eyes. I looked back, those blue eyes that once showed love and compassion now showed anger and hate. Randy lifted my hands above my head and pinned them down by wrists; there's definitely going to be bruises there tomorrow too. Without warning, Randy thrust hard inside me as I cried out in pain; he didn't seem to care though. The roughness continued until he came, he rolled off of me and got dressed, throwing my clothes at me.

_End POV_

Without any words to Alexa Randy slipped on a pair of shoes before grabbing his room key, his phone, and Alexa's phone and walking out the door.

When Alexa heard the door shut behind him she finally broke down, she slowly got dressed before lying in bed underneath the covers. All she wanted right now was to be in John's arms and calling him had crossed her mind but she knew that would only make things worse with Randy. There was nothing Alexa could do now; she had brought this upon herself. Alexa slowly got out of bed, pain shooting between her legs; she made her way to Tyler's crib and gently picked him up. She laid back down in bed with him and after fighting it for a while she drifted off to sleep, wondering how in the hell Randy found out where she was.

_Randy's POV_

I walked back into the room about two hours later a lot calmer than I was before. I looked over at the bed and saw Alexa sleeping with Tyler knocked out next to her. I gently picked up our son and placed his bed before climbing into my own bed facing Alexa. As I looked at her I saw she was beginning to get a bruise on the side of her face from where I had hit her and there was some slight bruising on her wrists from when I was holding her down.

I hadn't meant for things to go as far as they did but when Michelle McCool had come to my room earlier telling me she saw Alexa and John making out before going into his room I lost all control. I wanted to go to John's room and beat the shit out of him that very second but I decided to wait and take all my anger out on Alexa; that wasn't one if my brightest ideas.

I put my hand on the bruise on her cheek and gently rubbed it. I love this girl more than anything in this world and I do everything for her but yet she still wants John and he wants her also. I'm not letting Alexa go that easily; I'll deal with John when it comes to Kaleigh so the two of them don't need to make any contact with each other. Alexa is mine and I promise you, she is going nowhere.

_End POV_

Alexa and Randy had been at the arena for almost an hour now and she hadn't said one word to him all day. Randy made Alexa cover the bruises on her face before they left the hotel that morning and when they arrived at the arena they dropped Tyler off in the Care Center like they had planned. Alexa wasn't allowed to leave the locker room; Randy insisted he need to keep an eye on her and that's exactly what he had been doing. It was now time for Randy to go out to the ring for his match and Alexa was beginning to feel a sense of relief.

"I have to go out there," Randy said as he stood up from the couch. "I expect you not to leave this room while I'm gone."

Alexa waited a good five minutes before getting up and leaving the locker room, peaking around the corners as she did. After searching for a few minutes she finally came across John's locker room, she quietly knocked on the door and after hearing him give her the okay to come in she walked in the room.

"Finally," John said as he stood up and walked over to Alexa. "I thought you were never going to get here," John wrapped his arms around her and the minute his arms wrapped around her she began crying. John put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes, "What happened?" he asked, making Alexa cry harder. "Baby what's wrong?"

Alexa looked into John's eyes, she saw everything she wanted in this man and she wanted more than anything to be with him; especially after Randy's actions last night. But she also didn't want to see John hurt and she knew that if she kept seeing him behind Randy's back Randy would eventually go after him and it would be all Alexa's fault; she couldn't live with that. She knew letting him go again would break both of their hearts but she knew it was for the best. Alexa took a deep breath and stepped back from John's hold, "We can't do this anymore."

"What? Why? Things were fine last night," he said. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong," she said. "But what we're doing isn't right. I got back to the hotel room that and I felt wring about cheating on Randy. He hasn't done anything wrong for him to be doing this to me."

John took a deep breath; he couldn't believe this was happening again. "So what now; we're back to being just friends?"

"No," she said. "I think we need to go back to being just Kaleigh's parents," she said; starting to cry again.

John's heard dropped, and he did the only thing he could think of to make her stay; grabbing Alexa he placed a passionate kiss on her lips, ignoring her pushing him away. Alexa gave in for a few seconds before successfully pulling away.

"I have to go," before John had the chance to respond Alexa was out the door, making her way to the Care Center.

_John's POV_

I plopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands; Alexa had left me, again. She said it was because she felt bad for Randy but I knew better. The makeup had smeared from her crying and a little bit of a bruise on her face had been becoming visible. The bastard had found out about the two of us and he was hitting her. Randy's isn't going to end up with her; I'll make sure of that.

_End POV_

Alexa wiped her tears as she made her way to the Care Center. Randy had the last match of the night and since he was scheduled to lose his match she figured it would be best to have Tyler ready to go. Alexa got Tyler and gathered all his belongings, saying thank you to the girls before making her way back to Randy's locker room. As Alexa pushed the door open she saw Randy getting dressed.

"Where were you?" Randy said as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"I went to get Tyler from the Care Center so that you and I could leave right away," she said.

"Oh, I was only asking because I thought I told you to stay here," he said as she walked over and took Tyler out of Alexa's arms.

"You did but," Alexa was cut off by the back of Randy's hand connecting with the side of her face.

"But nothing Alexa, you do as I say. If I say stay here then you better stay here," he said.

Alexa shook her head, fighting back tears as Randy handed Tyler back to her.

"Get your shit and let's go," Randy said as he grabbed his duffle bag.

Alexa put Tyler in his car seat and picking it up, making her way out of the locker room with Randy.

As the two were walking down the hallway they saw John walking towards them on his way to the Care Center to get Kaleigh.

"Hey Randy," John said, watching Alexa as she stood there looking at anything but him.

"Hey," Randy smiled.

"We still carpooling tomorrow?" John asked.

Randy glanced over at Alexa who was looking down at the ground, "Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Okay, I'll be at your room in the morning," he smiled.

"Sounds good," Randy and John said their goodbyes before continuing their separate ways.

As Alexa and Randy made their way back to the hotel Alexa began wondering why Randy was being so nice to John. It was as if he wasn't mad at him for anything that had happened. That was proof that Randy was definitely up to something.


	26. Mrs Orton

The next day everyone was on their way to the next town. They had rented a Lincoln Navigator to drive around for the next few weeks, Alexa was in the back with the two kids while Randy drove and John was in the passenger seat.

"So, when we get to Georgia you wanna hit up a few clubs?" Randy said. "Find you some fine ass women to get with," he smiled.

John laughed back, "Going out sounds good, I'll pass on the hoe."

'_Because you're too busy fucking my girlfriend,' _Randy said to himself. "Whatever man," he smiled.

After about two hours John and Randy switched places and Randy was now sleeping in the passenger seat.

"So how long has he been putting his hands on you?" John said, looking at Alexa in the rear view mirror.

Alexa looked up at John surprised, wondering how he knew. "It was just that one time," she said as she played with her hands in her lap.

"Are you sure? You're fidgeting with your hands and that usually means you're lying," he said.

Alexa rolled her eyes at how well John knew her before saying, "What am I going to do John? I can't just leave; he'll hurt both of us and try to take Tyler from me."

"If you just leave him and come with me I promise I won't let any of those things happen," he said. "You can't stay with a man that beats you."

Saying nothing in response Alexa took a deep breath before leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. Little did John and Alexa know, Randy had heard the whole conversation and he vowed to himself that Alexa was going to get it when they got back to the hotel.

"Daddy, I hungry," Kaleigh said. "We stop to eat now?"

"Yeah," John smiled. "I'll find somewhere."

John took the next exit of the interstate and found a quiet little diner. John found a parking spot and helped Alexa get Kaleigh out before heading inside with her. Alexa went around to the passenger door and opened in, she gently nudged Randy to wake him up; not wanting to do anything to pissed him off.

Randy woke up and looked at his fiancé standing next to him, "What's up baby?"

"We stopped to eat," she said. "Kaleigh and John are already inside getting a table."

Randy nodded his head and got out of the car, taking in the sight of his fiancé holding the car seat containing his son. It was that very moment when reality hit Randy hard; why had he turned into this malicious animal? He could tell himself over and over that he did it in fear of losing her and to get revenge because she slept with John but that was still no excuse for him to hit someone he loved. Alexa turned to walk inside when Randy stopped her, taking the car seat from her and leaned down and began kissing her, "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over.

Alexa slowly pulled away from Randy and looked up at him; he had tears in his eyes, which made Alexa question if he was really serious.

Randy pulled Alexa back to him and kissed the top of her head, "I promise it won't happen again. I'm really sorry baby. Please don't leave me," he said, letting a few tears slip out.

Alexa looked up at Randy and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I won't leave you." Alexa took Randy's hand and the two made their way into the diner.

Alexa, Randy, and Tyler were sitting in their hotel watching TV. Randy was being nice so far, he seemed as though he really changed. Alexa's phone began vibrating on the table, as she picked it up she read, _come see me, please_'. Alexa looked over at Randy; this would be a good chance to see if Randy was serious about changing.

"One of my friends just text me," Alexa said. "I'm gonna head to their hotel room for a little bit."

Randy looked from the television to Alexa, "Okay, have fun," he smiled.

Alexa smiled back as she grabbed her cell phone and room key before heading down to the room of the person that text her.

John opened the door to his hotel room; he was surprised Randy actually let Alexa out of the hotel room.

"Wow, you were actually allowed off house arrest," John said.

"Randy apologized," Alexa said as she walked into the hotel room. "He said he was sorry and he that he's going to change."

"And you believe him?" John asked as he took a seat on the couch next to where Alexa had just sat down.

"I forgave him if that's what you mean," Alexa said as she glanced around the room, smiling to herself when she saw Kaleigh knocked out on the bed.

"So you're going to stay with him?"

Alexa was quiet for a few minutes before looking up at John, "Yeah, I am."

John stood up and ran his hand through his short hair, "What is wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked.

John got down on his knees in between Alexa's legs and took both of her hands in his, "I have tried everything possible to get you to leave him and be with me. I've been there for you through everything he's done. I love you and you love me but yet none of that is good enough. What am I doing wrong?"

Alexa stood up, nudging John off of her, "You're not doing anything wrong John. I can't up and leave Randy for no reason. He made a mistake and he apologized. He said he was going to change and I have to take his word for it."

"So what do I do?" John said. "Move on and try finding someone else again?"

"Yes John," Alexa said. "That's exactly what you do and eventually you'll meet someone perfect for you."

John got quiet; he no longer knew what to say.

"I'm going to head out now," Alexa said quietly. "I'll see you at the signing tomorrow."

Before Alexa could make it out the door John's voice stopped her, "Take Kaleigh with you. I'm going to take Randy up on his offer from earlier," John said before making his way into the bathroom.

Alexa gently picked Kaleigh up off the bed and exited John's hotel room.

"I thought she was with John," Randy said as Alexa walked into the hotel room holding a sleeping Kaleigh.

"John said he's going out with you tonight and he's probably going to bring a girl back to the hotel so he needed me to take her," she said as she laid Kaleigh down on the bed. Alexa looked up at Randy standing at the foot of the bed. He looked amazing wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly and showed off those tattooed arms Alexa loved so much. Alexa definitely loved Randy but at this moment she felt as if something was missing. He had apologized but something still wasn't right.

"Do you want to go out with us tonight?" Randy said, breaking Alexa from her thoughts. "I can get Kayla to watch the kids."

"No," Alexa said. "I'm really tired anyway, you have fun."

Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss Alexa, "I'll see you later on."

"Bye," Alexa smiled back before Randy walked out of the room.

One month later and things were going great for everyone. Alexa and Randy had finally begun planning their wedding and the date that they picked was two weeks away. Randy had kept his promise to not hit Alexa anymore and the two couldn't have been happier.

John had met a girl named Chelsea one night while he was on the road, they had been seeing each other for about three weeks now and things were going great. Alexa liked her, Kaleigh liked her, everyone liked her; she was a very sweet girl.

Alexa was now sitting at the kitchen table looking over the seating charts for the wedding and waiting for Randy to get home. He had won the WWE title about a month ago and had been on the road for the last three weeks straight due to the amount of appearances he had to make.

"Baby, I'm home," Alexa heard Randy say from the front door.

Alexa got up from the table ran and jumped into Randy's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Randy said as he placed Alexa back on her feet. "The wedding plans almost done?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. "There are a few finishing touches but that's about it."

"Well things will be getting done a lot quicker because I only have to be at RAW, no house shows, no signings, and no appearances for the next three weeks."

"Finally, you'll be home more," Alexa smiled as she hugged him.

"Yeah," Randy smiled back. "Where are the kids?"

"Kaleigh is with John and Tyler is with my mom," Alexa said.

"So we're alone," Randy smirked as he leaned down and kissed Alexa passionately. Alexa kissed Randy back as he slowly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Randy took Alexa upstairs to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Alexa pulled off Randy's shirt and Randy stopped and looked down at Alexa, "You're sure you're okay with this?" Randy and Alexa had not had sex with Alexa since the night he raped her at the hotel.

Alexa nodded her head and Randy continued what he was doing. The two of the made love for the remainder of the day, it was soft and loving; like sex between the two of them used to be. When they were done they laid in bed underneath the covers Alexa laid on Randy's chest with one hand on his stomach while Randy had one arm around Alexa and the other underneath her head. Alexa looked down at her left hand that was placed on Randy's stomach, her engagement ring sparkling causing Alexa to smile to herself.

After everything the two of them had been through they had made it this far and two weeks for now she would no longer be Ms. Alexa Batista she would be Mrs. Alexa Orton.

**A/N: Big jump in time, I know but it was necessary.**

**Oh, and there's a big event happening soon. **


	27. I'll Be Back Tomorrow

Two weeks later Alexa found herself sitting at the wedding party table. Just an hour ago she and Randy had said their I do's and promised to be together…forever. Alexa glanced over at her new husband, he was standing with Ted and John talking and laughing about something. As she sat there looking at him she couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice by going through with the wedding. She loved Randy more than anything but something inside of her was telling her this wasn't right. If Alexa was sure about anything right now it was the fact that having doubts an hour after you get married is not a good sign.

"So I guess congratulations are in order," Alexa heard a voice say behind her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Alexa smiled when she saw John standing behind her, "I guess so."

"I wish you two all the happiness and hope things work out for the two of you," John said. "I really want you to be happy."

"Thank you John," Alexa said. "I hope things with Chelsea work out, you deserve to be happy."

John shrugged, "If if things work, she'll always be number two."

Alexa sighed, "Is it wrong that things don't feel right?"

John took a seat next to Alexa and looked in her eyes, "This is right for you," he said. "He loves you and you love him. You two were made for each other and, as much as I hate to admit it, you and him are perfect together. The feelings that you're feeling right now are probably just nerves and excitement balled into one. Give yourself a couple of days of being Mrs. Randy Orton and you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Whoa John, calm down buddy," Randy said as he approached the two. "That's a married woman you're talking to."

John held up his hands in defense and smiled as he stood up, "Sorry man, I thought she was single," he said. "I hope the groom knows just how lucky he is."

"He knows exactly how lucky he is," Randy smiled as he looked down at Alexa.

"I have to go find my daughter before someone tries to smuggle her away from me," John smiled before walking away, leaving the two alone.

Randy slowly sat down next to Alexa and as he looked up at her Alexa saw his smile fade into the malicious look Alexa hadn't seen in so long. "Flirting with John on our wedding day?" Randy questioned.

Alexa moved uncomfortably in her seat, "We were just talking."

"We need the bride over to the dance floor; instead of the traditional father-daughter dance we're going to have a brother-sister dance," the DJ said before Randy could respond to Alexa's answer.

Alexa quickly stood up and met her Dave on the dance floor, contemplating whether or not she should tell him the truth about Randy Orton.

"I can't believe you married Randy Orton," Dave said as the music began playing and the two began dancing.

"Me neither," Alexa laughed, trying to hide how sincere that statement was. Alexa leaned on Dave's shoulder and glanced over to the man looking at them. John was leaning against the wall with his drink in one hand, watching Alexa share a dance with her brother. It was that very moment when Alexa realized that the wedding wasn't what was wrong; the groom was.

A month went by and things were not how John had said they would be. Alexa and Randy were very un-happily married. Randy had started with the hitting and controlling again, she wasn't allowed on the road or out of the house unless Randy approved of it.

Alexa was sitting on the living room floor playing with Tyler awaiting the dreaded arrival of her husband. The moment came when she heard the front door open, Tyler crawled over to the front door and Alexa knew it was Randy when he began to speak.

"Hey baby boy," she heard him say. "Where's mommy?" Alexa rolled her eyes and stood up from the floor as Randy walked into the room. He leaned down and kissed her heard before sitting down on the couch and watching television.

Alexa knew that if she didn't start making dinner now he would yell at her and call her useless and lazy so after making sure Tyler was okay she went into the kitchen where she saw her phone vibrating on the counter.

Alexa smiled when she saw John's name pop up on the screen before glancing around the corner before answering it.

"Hey," Alexa said.

"Hey, you got a minute?" John asked.

"Yeah, you gotta be quick though," Alexa said. "I'm trying to make dinner," Alexa half lied, she was trying to make dinner but that wasn't why John had to be quick. If Randy walked in on her on the phone she was sure to get it once Tyler and Kaleigh went to bed later.

"Randy's cheating on you," John said.

Alexa slowly sat down on one of the stools that sat next to the island, after everything he had been putting her through he's been seeing someone else. He committed adultery, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home, why?" John asked.

"Randy is going out tonight; can you come get me and the kids?"

"Yeah," John said. "Is your decision to leave completely based on you finding out he's cheating?"

"No," Alexa said. "He's been hitting me again, I have to go though…he's coming," Alexa quickly hung up the phone and began stirring noodles in a pot on the stove.

Randy stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Alexa stir a pot on the stove. He could see a bit of the bruise he had given her about a week ago on her left cheek bone and began getting angry with himself. He wanted to stop hitting her and he hated leaving bruises and cuts on her but sometimes she pissed him off to the point where he can no longer control his actions. Deep down Randy knew Alexa played no part in making him angry, she did nothing wrong; she was perfect. It was him that messed up, standing before him was the woman of his dreams, the woman that he married so that he could spend the rest of his life with her but still that wasn't enough; he needed someone on the side. Randy took a deep breath and walked up behind Alexa; he placed his hands on her hips and rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm going upstairs to get ready to leave."

Alexa cringed at the feeling of Randy's hands on her body, "What time will you be back?"

"Does it matter?" Randy said, instantly regretting those words the second they came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry…I should be in around one or two."

Alexa nodded, "Okay."

Randy, Alexa, and the kids had dinner together and got the kids in bed before Randy made a quick exit to head off for his rendezvous with his other lover. After waiting about forty five minutes Alexa began packing bags for her and the kids after sending John a text that Randy was gone.

Alexa was ready to go within twenty minutes; the kids were both still asleep on the couches and their bags sat by the front door.

Alexa heard someone walk in the front door and she silently prayed it wasn't Randy but as she looked at the doorway she saw that her prayers had gone unanswered.

Randy looked down at the bags by the door before looking over to Alexa and the kids who all had their shoes and sweatshirts on, ready to leave. "What the fuck is all this?" Randy said, trying to keep his voice down for the kids.

Alexa took a deep breath; she knew she needed to stand up to Randy. "The kids and I are leaving," she said.

"And just where are you and the kids going?" Randy asked, his anger was getting harder and harder to control.

"We're leaving so that you can go live a happy little life with your new girlfriend," Alexa snapped, instantly regretting those words with she felt the back of Randy's hand collide with the side of her face.

"You wanna repeat that for me one more time?" Randy said as he balled his fist up and drew it back to hit Alexa.

"Hit her and I swear to god you won't see another day," John said as he walked into the living room. Alexa quickly ran into John's arms while Randy was distracted, John stroked her hair before asking her "Are you okay?" Alexa nodded her head.

"Aw isn't this just cute, the two love birds are back together," Randy said sarcastically. "Only this time you can't fucking have her, she married to me; she belongs to me."

John went to respond to Randy when Alexa stopped him and looked at Randy, "I'm not a piece of property Randy, I don't belong to you. I want a divorce and I promise you, if you don't give me one then I will make damn sure that everyone in the wrestling industry knows exactly what kind of man you are. And if you so much as think about taking Tyler from me I'll tell Vince everything and you know as well as I do he's not going to want a wife-abuser working for his company." Randy looked at Alexa with a blank expression, she never stood up to him life that. She actually scared him, he knew she wasn't bluffing on any of the threats she had just made. Knowing he was defeated he hung his head and slowly made his way up the stairs. "I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things," he heard Alexa say before he entered his bedroom.

**A/N: So sorry I made you guys wait so long, I promise to make it up to you. I hope this helps **


	28. One Drunken Night

The next day Alexa woke up and instantly realized that it wasn't her bed that she was sleeping in. Alexa looked to her left and saw John sleeping on his stomach and smiled. Alexa lay in bed a little while longer before she heard John's phone begin to ring. When he didn't wake up to answer it Alexa reached over him and grabbed the phone, looking at the screen she saw the name 'Chelsea' flashing. That's when reality hit her, the man she was laying next to belonged to someone else; she could no longer have him. Alexa placed the phone back on the nightstand before getting out of bed; she walked to one of the guest rooms and checked on Tyler, seeing she was still asleep. Her next stop was Kaleigh's room; Alexa quietly opened the door and saw that she was also still sleeping. With nothing to do Alexa decided to take a tour of the house, John had bought this house a few days her and Randy had tied the knot but Alexa had never seen it because Randy wouldn't let her leave his sight. Just as Alexa made her way to the kitchen she began to hear her cell phone ringing. She made her way to the living room and dug through her purse, eventually finding her phone; not in time to catch the call though. She walked back into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters as she unlocked her phone. She saw that she had fifteen missed calls and five new voicemails; every last one was from Randy. Alexa pressed the voicemail button and then held the phone to her ear.

"**You have five new messages. First message.**

_Alexa, I swear to god to better get your ass back here soon._

**Next message,**

_I hope you know that you're really going to get it when you come home. Just be ready._

**Next message,**

_Alexa, it's me again…please call me back._

**Next message,**

_Baby please call me back, I really need to talk to you._

**Last message,**

_Alexa, I'm sorry baby…I swear. I promise I'll get better. I won't hit you anymore and I'll stop seeing Megan…I promise. Just come back home so we can be a family again. I love you._

**End of messages."**

Alexa erased every message before turning around and placing her phone on the counter before beginning to make a pot of coffee. Her head was so wrapped around Randy and all the drama going on right now that she didn't notice John's presence until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alexa quickly turned around and gently separated herself from John.

"Baby what's wrong? It's just me," John said, he was a little taken aback by her reaction to him touching her.

Alexa took in the sight of John standing in front of her with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on, it was becoming hard for her to hold herself back from the things she wanted to do with him.; she really wished him and Chelsea weren't together right now. "You're with Chelsea John; I don't want to get in the way of that just because things didn't work out between Randy and I."

John sighed, "I was hoping we weren't going to bring that up."

"We weren't until she called you this morning," Alexa said. Before John could reply Alexa's phone rang, "I have to take this," she said as she looked down at the caller ID before making her way into one of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. "Hello," she said quietly as she answered the phone.

"Baby, you finally answered the phone," she heard Randy say on the other end of the phone. "I've been calling you all night."

"Yeah, I know…I didn't have my phone with me. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," he answered.

"About what? How abusive you are? Or about Megan?"

Randy sighed, "I'm sorry. I ended things with Megan last night and I'm going to go to therapy to get help with my anger problems. Please just come home, I want you, Tyler, Kaleigh, and me to be a family again. I promise things will be better this time. No more cheating and no more fighting."

"I'm also sorry Randy," Alexa sighed.

"For what?"

"Because the kids and I aren't coming home. You promised me before that you would never lay your hands on me again and broke that promise," Alexa took a deep breath; holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. All the hurt and pain Randy had caused her over the past few weeks didn't change the fact that she was in love with him and leaving him was hard. "I still want you to get help and I promise you if you do I'll bring Tyler over to see you whenever you'd like. Just, please don't call me anymore."

Randy was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound Alexa could hear was the occasional sniffle and deep breath, she was sure he was crying on the other line. "Can you do me one favor please?" he said, the pain evident in every word that he spoke.

"What is it?" Alexa said, not bothering to hold back her tears any longer.

"Just tell me you love me one more time," Randy begged.

Alexa took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears, "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy said before the two of them hung up the phone.

Alexa stood up from her place on the edge of the tub and looked in the mirror. She splashed some water in her face and fixed her hair before walking back to the kitchen. Alexa saw John sitting at the table, staring down at his phone that was laying on the table.

She quietly took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Was that Randy?" John asked, not bothering to look up at her.

"Yes," Alexa answered.

"So when are you and the kids going back to him?" John asked.

"We're not," Alexa said, causing John to look up at her. "The kids and I are going to find our own place to stay."

"You guys are welcome to stay here," John offered.

"I can't do that John, you and Chelsea…"

"Are over," he said, cutting Alexa off. "I called her while you were on the phone and explained everything to her. We both decided that's it's not fair to continue this relationship when my hearts not fully in it. I ended things with her," John said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I told you before that you would always be the only person I want to spend forever with and I wasn't lying. Now I have my chance to be with you and nothing is going to stand in my way."

Alexa's eyes began to well up with tears, "I don't know what to say."

John reached over and took her hands in his, "Tell me that you love me and that you're willing to give you and me a chance. We can make this work, I know we can."

Alexa got up and took a seat in the chair next to John, "I love you and I'm willing to give this a chance," she smiled. John smiled and leaned over and captured Alexa in the kiss that the two of them had been waiting so long to share.

About a week later John had convinced Alexa to go on the road with him. It didn't take much because it had been a long time since Alexa had seen any of her friends because of Randy's possessiveness but what made it better was the fact that John and Alexa were going Alexa. Randy's mom had offered to keep Tyler for the week, and John's mom had offered to do the same with Kaleigh.

Alexa was walking around the backstage area, visiting friends that she missed. As she began making her way back to John's locker room she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and began texting the person back. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going until she collided into someone's hard chest, sending herself and her phone tumbling to the ground. She grabbed her cell phone pieces before seeing a hand being extended to help her up. Alexa followed the hand to see who it belong to and found herself looking into those familiar crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," the both said at the same time as Alexa stood up.

"It's okay," Randy said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, neither was I," Alexa said as she began to fidget with her phone to put it back together.

"Do you need help?" Randy asked as he watched her try to get all the pieces back in the right place.

"No," Alexa said. "I got it," she said just as she dropped the battery back on the ground.

Randy picked it up and extended his hand out for the phone, "Here, I'll fix it," he laughed.

Alexa handed him the other pieces to the phone and watched as he quickly snapped it back together before handing it back to her, "Thanks."

"No problem," Randy said. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, happy to be back," Alexa said. "I really missed everyone."

Randy sighed, "I guess that would be my fault."

Alexa shook her head, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past now."

Randy was about to reply to Alexa when he saw John walking up behind Alexa looking furious. Alexa turned to see what caught Randy's attention and when she saw the look on John's face she quickly turned back to Randy, "I'll see you later." Alexa quickly walked down the hallway, stopping John in his tracks. "Baby what's wrong?" Alexa asked as she gently touched his arm.

"What did he want?" he asked as he glared in the direction Randy was standing in, leaning casually against the wall.

"Nothing," Alexa said. "I was texting your mom and not paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into him and dropped my phone. He fixed it for me and asked me how I was doing."

"Oh, he didn't seem to care about how you were doing when he was beating the shit out of you," John said, instantly regretting the words the minute they came out his mouth. John looked down at Alexa and saw that she was on the verge of tears, "Oh my god," he said as he took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out. I just had a bad meeting with Vince," John said. "I'm losing the title to Randy at No Mercy."

Alexa sighed, "Maybe after the pay-per-view Vince can give you some time off, write you out on an injury or something. You and I could spend some time alone," Alexa smiled.

John smiled back, his bad mood suddenly disappearing, "I'd rather do that than keep the title." John smiled before leaning down and capturing Alexa's lips in a kiss.

Randy stood in his place down the hallway, watching the love of his life kiss the love of her life. He became angry and stormed off down the hall, kicking crates on his way.

Later that night, Alexa was in the bathroom getting ready for a night out with some of the divas. They had decided to meet up in the lobby and then head down tone of the local clubs they had been hearing so much about.

Alexa stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was in a low side ponytail and her make-up was done light, she wore a black of the shoulder dress that came about mid thigh, completing the look with a pair of black stilettos.

Alexa was putting a few finishing touches on her make-up when John walked into the bathroom and looked her up and down. "Damn, you might not make it out of the room looking like that."

Alexa smiled and turned around, "And you might be up all night after I get back."

John smirked at Alexa and placed a kiss on her lips, "In that case…you should really get going."

Alexa laughed as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse, "I should be back around one or so."

"Okay," John smiled as he opened the hotel room door for her. "I'll be up, have fun."

Alexa smiled and kissed John before heading down to the lobby to meet the girls.

It was now close to midnight and Alexa was beyond drunk. The room was spinning and she couldn't make out the faces of any of the people around her. She had a lot of fun getting drunk but now she was beginning to regret it.

"I don't think he should be the one to take her back," Eve said.

"He's the only one here that knows her well enough," Kelly said.

"We could always call John," Melina said. "He would come out and get her."

"No, I can take her back to her hotel room," a man said. Alexa then felt two big arms pick her up and begin moving, when she felt the cold night air she knew they had left the club. Next thing she knew she heard a car door open, the man placed her in the passenger seat and reclined the seat back a little before closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat. "Alexa, where is your room key?"

"It should be in my purse," Alexa said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes so that she could see the man she was talking to. "You're taking me back?" Alexa asked when she saw Randy Orton sitting in the driver's seat before leaning back in the seat; she was way too drunk to sit up for very long.

"I'm looking through your purse now and your key isn't in here," Randy said as he searched Alexa's purse. When he got no response he looked up and saw Alexa was passed out, Randy figured he would just have to take Alexa to his room for the night; John would understand, right?

Randy started the car and headed in the direction of the hotel, he parked in front and walked to the passenger side and took Alexa out before tossing the keys to the valet. Randy took Alexa up to his room and laid her down on the bed, taking her shoes off before covering her up. Randy heard Alexa's phone begin to ring and rushed to grab it from her purse so that it wouldn't wake her up. He saw John's name pop up on the screen and ignored the call before turning the phone on silent and placing in on the nightstand.

Alexa woke up the next morning with a painful pounding in her head, she tried to sit up but she found herself laying right back down just to stop some of the pain. Alexa slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room she was in realizing it wasn't her room. When she heard the hotel room door open she looked to her left and saw Randy entering the room.

"You took care of me last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was the only one around that the girls felt comfortable with you leave with," Randy said as he sat down on the foot of the bed, facing Alexa. "How's your head?"

"Its fine," Alexa said as she slowly sat up, fighting the pain. "Why didn't the call…oh my gosh…John," Alexa said as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand seeing that she had a bunch of missed calls, voicemails, and texts. "You didn't answer any of these?"

"I'm not going to answer your phone. And you were sleeping, if he knew you were with me he would have came in here and woke you up," Randy said.

"I have to go," Alexa said as she slowly stood up from the bed.

"Wait," Randy said as he gently grabbed her wrist. "Can we just talk for a minute?"

"About what Randy?"

"Us," he said.

"There is no us, you had your chance and you ruined. It's me and John now," Alexa said as she grabbed her shoes off the floor.

Alexa turned around as she opened the hotel room door and got a good look at Randy standing next to the bed she had just slept in. She had to admit, even in a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, the man looked good; he always did. "Thanks for taking care of me," she smiled.

"I didn't mind at all," he smiled back. "It was the most time I got to spend with you in a while."

Alexa smiled again before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. As she turned to walk to her room she saw John watching her leave Randy Orton's hotel room.


	29. Couldn't Let Go

John shook his head disapprovingly before turning and walking away from Alexa

"John, wait," she said as she ran to catch up to him. "It's not what it looks like, I promise."

"Not what it looks like?" John said as he spun around to look at Alexa. "That's funny because to me it looks like my girlfriend coming out of her ex-husbands hotel room after not coming back to her boyfriend all night. Is that not what it is?"

"Well," Alexa started. "That is what it is," John began walking away again. "But nothing happened," she said, causing John to turn around. "I got really drunk last night and instead of calling you the girls had him take me back for some reason."

"How do you know nothing happened if you were so drunk?"

"Because you know as well I do that if he and I slept together he would have told everyone by now," Alexa said. "And drunk or not, I wouldn't cheat on you; especially not with him."

John sighed, "I'm sorry. I just waited up for you all night and you weren't answering your phone; I thought something had happened to you."

Alexa walked over to John and hugged him, "I know and I'm sorry. Next time I will make sure the girls know to call you no matter what."

"Let's go back to our room," John said as he guided Alexa towards the elevators.

Alexa smiled, "That sounds amazing, my head is pounding."

It was a little after two in the afternoon, later that day when John was down in the hotel gym working out. After checking the time on his phone he stopped the treadmill and gathered his things before making his way to the exit of the gym, just as his hand touched the handle to open the door he heard someone behind him calling his name. John turned around and rolled his eyes as he saw Randy jogging towards him.

John turned back around and continued to open the door before he heard Randy say, "What you're not going to stop for a few minutes to talk to your friend?"

"You and I are no longer friends," John said. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"I, uh, just wanted to apologize to you," Randy said as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For what happened between Alexa and I last night; I didn't mean for it to go that far but, man, was she persistent," Randy smirked.

"What are you talking about?" John asked as he and Randy exited the gym together.

"Oh, she didn't tell you," Randy said. "We kinda slept together last night."

John laughed, "Come on Randy, you can think of a better lie than that." Before Randy had the chance to say anything else John entered the elevator.

"Damn it," Randy said to himself. He was sure John would believe him and get angry with Alexa. Now he had to think of a new plan to split the two of them up. Randy began heading back to the gym when he heard his name being called, he smiled as he turned around and saw Alexa approaching him.

"There you are," she said as she stopped in front of him. "I have been looking all over for you."

Randy smiled, "You have? What for?" Randy smile slowly faded as he saw the papers Alexa was holding out to him, there were a few papers in between two blue pieces of papers. There were also little tabs sticking out of the sides; some said Randy and some said Alexa. Randy knew there were the exact papers he had been dreading to get.

"These are our divorce papers," Alexa said, confirming what Randy had already figured. "I need you to read over and sign them as soon as possible and then give them back to me. Don't worry about the money and the house and the cars; you can keep it all. The only thing I ask from you is that you keep in touch with your son."

Randy stared down at the papers before looking back up at Alexa, "We're really over?"

Alexa sighed, "Yes Randy, we are really over." Alexa took one more long look at Randy, "I have to go pack," she said before walking away from Randy.

Randy slowly sat down on the couch in the lobby, setting the papers down on the table in front of him before placing his head in his hands. He couldn't believe his marriage was really over, Randy looked down at his left hand, Alexa hadn't noticed but Randy never took off his wedding band. He told himself that as long as they were still married he would still wear it. Randy sighed as he slid off his wedding band, there was no need to wear it; his marriage was over and it was his entire fault.

Alexa stood by the elevators and watched Randy take off his ring and stare at it, she didn't think that handing him the divorce papers was going to be as hard as it was and seeing that Randy still wore his ring made it hurt even more. The ding of one of the elevators broke her from one of her thoughts and she got on the elevator and headed back to her room.

Alexa walked into the hotel room, making sure she kept a smile on her face. Seeing John walking around the hotel room with nothing but a towel around his waist made a genuine smile appear on her face.

"Hey babe," John said as he looked over and smiled at Alexa. "Where were you?"

"Looking for Randy," Alexa said as she approached John and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I had to give him the divorce papers."

"You'll never guess what he told me when I was leaving the gym this morning," John said as he placed his arms around Alexa's waist and looked down at her.

"Oh boy, this should be good…what did he say?"

"He was trying to apologizing to me for sleeping with you last night," John said.

Alexa laughed, "He always does think up the best lies."

John laughed, "I told him to think of a better one and then walked away," John said as he leaned down and kissed Alexa before walking over to the bed where his clothes were laying out. "How did he take the divorce papers?" he asked as he began getting dressed.

"He looked upset and surprised," Alexa said, not hiding the regret in her voice as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

John pulled his shirt over his head before taking a seat next to Alexa, "It's his fault his marriage fell apart…not yours," he said as he kissed her forehead before putting his shoes on. "I have to run to your brother's locker room to talk to him about our match at the house shoe tomorrow afternoon, when I get back we'll head out to the airport," John said before kissing Alexa once more and then leaving the hotel room.

Alexa sighed before lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, she had been making a lot of decisions lately; she really wished they were the right ones. Alexa slowly began to drift to sleep before a knock on the door disturbed her. She got up and slowly made her way to the door, she pulled it open and saw Randy standing in front of her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any moment.

"Please don't make me go through with this," Randy said as he held up the divorce papers."

"I'm sorry, I have to," Alexa said, holding back tears of her own.

"Why?" Randy said as he entered the hotel room, Alexa turned to face him, letting the door close behind her. "We can try one more time, I promise you this time it will be so different. I made all those mistakes before and I was a terrible person but it will never happen again. Please Alexa, I love you," Randy said, no longer strong enough to stop the tears from falling.

Seeing Randy crying made a few tears slip from Alexa's eyes, "Randy I just can't, you promised me all that before and you still did it. I can't do it again, I can't let you hurt me like that; I can't."

Randy watched Alexa break down in front of him and immediately rushed to her, he took her face in his hands and wiped away all her tears. Alexa and Randy looked into each other's eyes and saw everything that once made them fall in love; but Randy could tell Alexa was now in love with some else, and that person was John Cena. Randy closed his eyes, "I love you," he said before leaning down and kissing Alexa.

Alexa knew this kiss wasn't right but no matter how much she told herself it had to stop she just couldn't let go.


	30. It All Hurts

Before Alexa could come to her senses and push Randy off of her the sound of the door shutting broke the two apart. Randy smirked to himself when he saw John standing there and Alexa immediately went to him and started explaining himself.

"John, it's not what it looks like," Alexa said.

"That seems to be your fucking quote of the day," John said. "I guess what Randy told me downstairs is true."

"No," Alexa said.

"Yes," Randy said at the same time. "Just tell him the truth."

"The truth about what Randy? Nothing happened between us. I know what it's like to have sex with you and it's not something I'd forget no matter how drunk I was," Alexa said, not realizing what she had said tell she saw Randy's smile get bigger and John get angrier. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"Why the fuck were you kissing him Alexa?" John said, every word she spoke made him angrier.

"I don't know, I came up here and asked me not to divorce him and then he kissed me," Alexa tried to explain.

"Didn't look like you wanted to stop either," John said as he grabbed his script off of the table and walked back to the door and opening it. "Be gone when I get back."

"You don't mean that, I'm sorry," Alexa said.

Alexa officially pushed John over the edge as he angrily slammed the door shut, "And I'm sick of your fucking sorry's, you're always sorry. Well I've for some for you; I'm sorry that you want to be with your asshole husband that beats you, I'm sorry that this relationship is over, and I'm sorry that I'm done letting you hurt me. Be gone when I get back, I mean it," John said as he left the hotel room.

Alexa stared at the door before sliding down the wall and onto the floor, pulling her legs to her chest. Randy sat down next to her and began rubbing her back. Alexa quickly snapped into reality and smacked Randy away from her and stood up, "Don't touch me," she said angrily. "You fuck everything up; you fucked up our marriage and now you fucked up my relationship with John. Get out of my life and leave me the hell alone. I don't know how many times I have to tell you; WE ARE DONE," she yelled.

Randy stood from the floor and looked at Alexa, no words could come to mind anymore; he hadn't expected things to happen this way. Randy let out a defeated sigh before walking to the table and grabbed a pen before signing the paper. "There, now it's official. We're really done," he said before making his way out of the hotel room.

Alexa stared down at the table, it was official. Her relationship with John and her marriage to Randy both over in the same day, within the same five minutes. Alexa sighed and picked up her cell phone, and booked the first flight home before calling her mom and letting her know she'd be home later that night, she also called Carol and told her she would be by in the morning to get Kaleigh.

John finally decided to head back to his hotel room around ten that night, all he wanted to do was get some sleep; he had a four in the morning flight and there was no way he was going to be in a good mood the next day. John had talked to Dave the whole night and he finally came to the realization that he needed to hear Alexa out before making any huge decisions. It was no secret that he loved her more than life itself and he didn't want things to end before having a calm conversation. John walked into the hotel room and saw that Alexa was nowhere in sight and after looking around for a bit he noticed her stuff was gone too. John sat down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his hand over his head. John pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Alexa, getting more disappointed when it went straight to voicemail. John put his phone on the table and leaned back on the couch. He fucked up and he knew it.

Randy was lying on the bed in the hotel room staring at the ceiling. He had been in the same spot since he signed the divorce papers, he missed a meeting he had scheduled with Vince and he knew Vince was probably pissed but right now that was the last thing that Randy cared about. He really didn't know what to do anymore; he wanted Alexa more than anything in this world but she wanted John. He had Alexa, she was his wife at one point and he had to go and mess it up with his anger. He wished he had never hit her, if he could have controlled his anger then she would be lying in bed next to him right now and none of this would have ever happened. Alexa was right; he had fucked everything up.

As the cab pulled up out front of John's house Alexa paid the man and then removed her bags before entering the house. She gathered her belongings along with the kids and loaded them all into her car; she slipped her house key off of the key ring and left it on the table by the door before exiting the house. Alexa arrived at her parents' house and went inside, stopping to check on Tyler before going into her own room and throwing her purse on the bed before plopping down next to it. Alexa reached over next to her and grabbed her iPhone from her purse, as she unlocked her phone she saw she had a missed call from John. Alexa stared at her phone, contemplating on whether or not she should call him back. She made her decision as she locked her phone at put it on the nightstand before getting comfortable in bed and going to sleep.


	31. Who's it Gonna Be?

**A/N: This chapter is extra long and I think a few of you may not like what happens at the very end, but I bet you it'll make you want the next chapter asap!**

Three weeks later and a lot of convincing from Melina and Alexa had decided to come on the road with the kids again. She hadn't spoken to Randy or John since the day both of the relationships ended. When either of them wanted to see their kids Alexa took them to their father's parent's house and the guys picked them up from there. Alexa didn't want things to be this way between them but she really didn't want to talk to either of them either. She was nervous about running into them while they were on the road; she told Melina that if she ran into them she would be civil. She was ready to put the past behind her and move on and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Alexa walked through the halls of the Staples Center, pushing a stroller containing both children.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my one and only sister; the same one I haven't seen in forever," she heard a voice behind her say.

Alexa turned around and smiled as she saw Dave walking towards her, "Yeah, I've kinda been laying low for a while."

"Kinda? You've been living at mom and dads and I still haven't talked to you in forever. I had to hear through the grapevine that you got a divorce, got with John, and broke up with John…all in the same week."

Alexa laughed, "All that statement proves is that both of us are busy people."

Dave smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug, "Busy or not, you're staying in my room tonight. I want to spend time with you and wonderful niece and nephew and I want you to update me on all the wonderful things going on in your life," Dave said, making sure to make the word 'wonderful' sound as sarcastic as possible. "I have to head off to tape a promo but I'll catch up with you later and we can ride to the hotel together.

Alexa and her brother said goodbye to each other and Alexa continued to make her way to the divas locker room, she pushed the door open and pulled the stroller in. Once inside both kids were swarmed by the girls. Alexa and the kids sat in the locker room for quite some time and talked to the girls as they played with the kids. Alexa heard the locker room door open and as she looked up at the person who entered she felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

When John saw Alexa sitting in the locker room his heart instantly started beating faster, the two stared at each other before the sound of Kaleigh's voice snapped him out of it.

"Daddy!" Kaleigh said as she ran to her dad, getting picked up by him as she ran into his arms. "Why are you in the girl's room?"

John laughed, "Kelly and I have a match and I was just stopping by to get her so we can go out there."

Kaleigh looked around the room, pointing at Kelly when she spotted her, "She's right there."

"Thank you so much for finding her, I couldn't have done it without you," he laughed. "You ready Barbs?"

"Yeah," Barbie said as she tied her last boot and stood up and walked to John's side.

John set Kaleigh down on her feet, "I'll come see you after I'm done out there, okay?"

"Daddy, can I stay with you tonight?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yeah," John said as he looked up at Alexa. "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "I'll give you her clothes and stuff when you come to get her."

John smiled, "Daddy will come get you as soon as I'm done," John kissed the top of Kaleigh's head before he and Barbie left the locker room.

"Well, we're gonna go see if Uncle Dave is done with whatever he's been doing," Alexa said as she put Tyler back into the stroller and helped Kaleigh back in. She goodbye to the girls before leaving the locker room and heading to Dave's. As she was walking down the hallway she saw a man standing at the end of the hallway with his back to her, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, he had short dark hair and Alexa couldn't help but think; if he looked that good from the back then the front would be amazing. Alexa felt her embarrassment rise as the man turn around, revealing his identity to be her one and only ex husband.

Randy spotted Alexa down the hallway as he turned around, she looked absolutely amazing in a pair of light blue jeans and a blue and white stripped off the shoulder shirt, her hair was now platinum blonde and it was curled and clipped back, just so it was out of her face. Randy smiled to himself, he knew that no matter what this girl put him through he would always be in love with her. "Hey Alexa," he smile as he approached the three of them, he looked down at his now seven month old son as he sat in the stroller with his fingers in his mouth, looking around.

"Hey Uncle Randy," Kaleigh said excitedly. "This is the best day ever! I saw daddy and Uncle Randy at the same time."

Randy laughed, "Hey munchkin," he said as he kissed her forehead. Randy looked up at Alexa, "Mind if I pick him up?" he asked, referring to his son.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled.

Randy unhooked Tyler from the stroller before picking him up from the stroller, if there was one thing he missed the most it was having his son with him all the time. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Nothing really," Alexa said. "She's going to spend the night with John and I'm going to do some catching up with my brother."

"You mind if I take him for the night?"

"Not at all," Alexa said. "Do you want to take him now or come get him later?"

"I can take him now," Randy said.

"Here's his diaper bag," Alexa said as she grabbed the diaper from under the stroller and handed it to Randy. "His car seat is in Melina and JoMo's locker room," she told him.

"Okay," he said as he took the diaper bag from her.

The two of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments before they both said "Sorry," at the exact same time.

Randy laughed, "This not talking thing is really getting hard," he said. "We should at least be friends, if not for me than for the kids."

Alexa shook her head in agreement, "Friends sound perfect."

Randy and Alexa shared a smile and a hug before parting ways. Little did either one of them know, someone down the hallway had seen their encounter and he knew for a fact that there was still something between the two of them. John sighed and made his way towards Alexa.

"Are you here to take my other child from me?" Alexa smiled.

John looked at her; this girl drove him crazy in every way possible; he was addicted to her. "Sorry, but yes," he smiled.

Alexa unhooked Kaleigh from the stroller and she made her way over to her dad. Alexa took Kaleigh's book bag out from under the stroller and handed it to John before leaning down and placing a kiss on Kaleigh's forehead, "Have fun with daddy," she told her. "Give me or Dave a call when you wanna drop her off or one of us can come get her," Alexa said before saying goodbye to the two of them and turning to walk away.

"Alexa," John said, making her turn around. "I was thinking, and…um, would you like to go to breakfast with us tomorrow morning."

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Okay, I'll call you around nine," John said.

Alexa shook her head, "Sounds like a plan," she smiled before heading in the direction of Dave's locker room. Alexa dropped the empty stroller off in his locker room before wandering around some more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my high school sweetheart," Alexa heard a very familiar voice behind her say.

Alexa smiled as she turned around and saw Mike Mizanin standing behind her and she ran and jumped into his arms. Alexa and Mike had dated all throughout high school; they broke up when he moved away after graduation. They tried to stay friends but it didn't work for long and they eventually lost contact.

"Where are these beautiful kids I hear that you have with the two douche bags of the WWE?" he asked as he put Alexa back on her feet.

"They are with those douche bags," she smiled.

"Walk with me cutie," he said as he placed his arm around her shoulders and started walking down the hallway. "So which one of them are you with right now?"

"Neither, John and I were together but it never seems to work out and Randy and I were married but he was a bit…hands on," she said, trying to find the best words to use to describe why her marriage ended.

"He hit you?" Mike asked. "If I woulda known that his beating at the pay-per-view would have been worse."

Alexa smiled, "its fine. He's better now, I think."

The two stopped walking as they reached the guerilla position, "Well I think you and the kids should drive to the next town with me, I'd really like for the two of us to catch up."

Alexa smiled and shook her head, "That sounds nice but do you know what it's like driving that far with a toddler and an infant?"

"I'm awesome, I can pretty much handle everything," he smiled.

Alexa laughed, "We'll see."

Mike smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Alexa on the cheek, "I'll catch you later."

"Sounds good," she smiled.

Mike heard his theme music start and turn on his Miz face before heading out to the ring.

Dave and Alexa sat in his hotel room later that night, they had gotten to the room about an hour ago and both had showered and changed into the comfortable clothes before sitting down on the couch.

"Start talking," Dave said as he took a seat next to his sister.

Alexa laughed as she sipped some hot chocolate from her mug, "Well obviously you know I got married to Randy, you were there," she said, earning an agreeing nod from Dave. "Well right after we got married he started to become controlling and possessive. He even got physical with me quite often," Alexa said cautiously, seeing the anger build up in her brothers eyes.

"That bastard hit you," Dave said angrily as he stood up. "I am going to find that motherfucker and kick his ass. You might want to come and get your son so he doesn't have to see it."

Alexa stood up and gently touched her brother's arm, "Please calm down, it was dealt with and it's over now; he and I got a divorce. I still have more to tell you," Alexa said as she sat down when she saw Dave calm down a bit.

"I don't really know if I want to know anymore," Dave said as he sat back down.

"The rest of the stuff that happened isn't bad in a physical way," she said.

Dave leaned back on the couch, "What else happened?"

"John came and got the kids and I from the house and Randy showed up before John did and just as he was about to hit me John came and the two exchanged words before John and I left with the kids. John and I started dating after that and then I came back on the road and Randy was being an asshole and trying to split us up. I came to him with the divorce papers and then he came up to my room and we exchanged some words and then he kissed…"

"Yeah I know the rest," Dave said. "John came back to my room that night and told me everything that was said."

"Well all of that led to me basically telling Randy I hate him because all he does is fuck everything up and then he signed the divorce papers and left," she said.

"You really shouldn't have left the way you did," Dave said.

"Why not? I lost two of the most important men in my life within the same five minutes," Alexa said.

"You didn't lose John," he began. "I talked to him for a while about the situation and he realized that he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. He had every intention of coming back up to the room that night and working things out with you."

Alexa looked at Dave in disbelief, "I'm going out to breakfast with him in the morning, do you think I should say something to him about it?"

"I have a pretty strong feeling that he'll bring it up," Dave said.

Alexa woke up the next morning to the sound of her iPhone ringing on the nightstand, she reached over and hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear without even looking at the caller ID, "Hello,".

"Hey," John said, making Alexa open her eyes and look at the time. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," she said as she slowly sat up in bed. "It's fine though, I needed to wake up anyways."

"I was just calling to see where you would like to have breakfast and what time did you want to meet up?"

"Well its nine now and I still have to get ready so probably around ten, and I guess we could eat at that cute little restaurant downstairs," she said as she climbed out of bed.

"Okay, sounds good," John said. "Could you ask Dave if he would keep an eye on Kaleigh? She doesn't want to go because she's not feeling well," John said.

"What's wrong with her?" Alexa asked.

"She's complaining her tummy is hurting her," he said.

"Yeah, I'll ask him and then when she gets here I'll make sure she's okay and then we'll head out," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour," he said.

"Great," Alexa smiled before she hung up the phone.

"I love you," John said after she hung up the phone.

About an hour later John was knocking on Alexa and Dave's hotel room door, Dave answered it welcoming his niece and her daddy.

"Hi Uncle Dave," Kaleigh said before plopping on the couch.

"Hey Kae," he said as he sat down next to her. "I heard you weren't feeling well."

"Well you and I are gonna eat some soup and watch cartoons and that should fix that tummy right up," Dave said before looking over to John. "She's still getting ready; you can have a seat if you want."

John took a seat in the chair as Dave turned the TV to the cartoon channel.

"So why didn't you tell me Randy was putting his hands on my baby sister?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone," John said, a little taken aback by the way Dave had just come out of the blue with a question like that. "Besides, with all that going on she didn't need her big brother going to jail for murder."

Dave sighed, "I can't believe that asshole."

"I couldn't either," John said. "There were so many times that I just wanted to beat the life out him."

Alexa was in the bathroom applying her make-up when her cell phone began to ring, and just like she did this morning she answered it without even looking at the caller ID, "Hello?"

"Hey," she heard Randy's voice say.

"Hey," she said. "Is everything okay? How's Tyler?"

"Yeah, its fine, everything is fine," he said. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight."

"Um, no I don't think that I do," she said.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me or something," Randy asked, hoping that she said yes.

He got the answer he wanted when she said, "Yeah, that sounds nice. What time?"

"How does around seven sound?"

"Sounds great, you can pick me up from Dave's hotel room," Alexa said.

"Okay," Randy smiled. "I'll see you at seven."

"Sounds wonderful," she said before hanging up.

"I love you," he said after she hung up the phone.

Alexa looked herself over in the mirror, since she was just going to breakfast she decided that she would just wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with the word 'Abercrombie' written across it in Dark blue letters, she left her hair down and curled it a little at the ends and applied a very light amount of makeup, Alexa slipped on her a pair of white ballet flats before grabbing her phone and opening the bathroom door.

"Hey," Alexa said as she walked over to where John was sitting.

John looked up at Alexa, even in simple clothes she still never failed to amaze him, "You ready to go," he smiled.

"Yeah, just one second," she said before walking over and kneeling down in front of Kaleigh. "How you feeling baby girl?"

"My tummy is hurting," she said. "But Uncle Dave said he make it better with cartoons and soup."

"Alright baby," she said. "I love you," she said before kissing her daughter on the forehead and standing back up.

John and Alexa said thank you to Dave before exiting the hotel room and making their way downstairs to the hotel restaurant. They hostess seated them before taking their drink orders; they took a few minutes to look over their menus before placing their food orders.

"So, how have you been?" John asked. "You look great," John said, referring to Alexa's new look, she had dyed her hair lighter and lost a few pounds, still having enough meat in the places that count.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I've been fine, how about you?"

"I've been good," he said. "I miss you and the kids though, a lot."

Alexa smiled, "We've missed you too."

"You know I didn't want you to leave that day," John said. "I was just really mad about the whole situation and I over reacted; I should have flipped out and said the things I said though."

Alexa looked up at John, "Let's not bring up old dirt today; we can just enjoy catching up."

"Okay," John smiled.

John and Alexa spent the rest of breakfast laughing and catching up and Alexa learning that her feelings for John are still there and they're still as strong as they were before she left. The two finished up eating and John picked up the bill and then began walking Alexa back up to her hotel room. Alexa approached the door and then turned back around to face John and was met with his lips pressing against hers, pushing her back against the door. Alexa gave into the kiss until they heard a loud thud down the hall, breaking them apart.

Alexa and John stood there looking at each other, both opening their mouths and then shutting them when they realized they didn't know what to say.

"I should go in there," Alexa said, pointing at the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'll call you later," he said.

"Okay," Alexa said before opening the hotel room door, smiling at John before she entered the room.

Around two o' clock that afternoon Alexa was sitting on the couch watching TV with Dave while Kaleigh took a nap when her cell phone started to ring. For the first time today she looked at her caller ID before answering the phone and saying, "Well, why in the world is the awesome one calling little old me."

Mike laughed before saying, "Because he feels bad."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot that Kevin, Ron, and Zack are riding with me to the next town," he said sounding disappointed.

"It's okay," Alexa smiled. "I can just ride with Dave."

"I was really looking forward to catching up with you," he said.

"I'm sure we could find another time to catch up," she said.

"I guess you're right," he said before getting a brilliant idea. "What are you doing right now?"

"Watching TV with my brother," she said.

"Wanna go to lunch?"

Alexa smiled, "Sure"

"Okay, I'm coming to get you right now," he said.

"Okay," she said before the two hung up the phone. "I'm going out to lunch," she said to Dave.

"With who?" Dave asked.

"Mike," she answered as she slipped her shoes on.

"So, breakfast with John, lunch with Mike, and dinner with Randy. Who will you be having dessert with this evening Alexa?"

Alexa laughed, "Which ever guy I want more at the end of the night…dessert take a while to eat."

"You're nasty," he said as he sat back in his chair. "That is not something I want to hear about."

"You asked," she laughed before hearing a knock at the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Don't be late, you know you have a dinner to get ready for," Dave said.

Alexa rolled her eyes and laughed before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey, where did you want to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere is fine with me," she smiled before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

'**Dress nice tonight, I made reservations. Can't wait for tonight, see you soon,' **she read. She knew Randy was taking her somewhere nice, every time they go out on a date it's always some high priced restaurant. Alexa shook off her thoughts about Randy and focused on catching up with Mike. The two of them linked arms and walked to the diner down the street from the hotel. After being seated and placing their orders they began talking.

"So how old are the little ones?" he asked.

"Kaleigh is three and Tyler is seven months," she said.

"Wow, you've got your hands full," he said.

Alexa smiled and the two spent the rest of their lunch laughing and catching up with each other; Alexa genuinely had fun with Mike. After they finished up their lunch the two headed back up to Alexa's hotel room.

"Hey Alexa," Mike said as they approached the door. When Alexa turned around she found herself in the same position she was in the morning only this time she was kissing Mike Mizanin instead of John Cena. When the two broke apart Mike smiled at Alexa, "I've been wanting to do that all day; I missed you."

Alexa smiled, "I'll call you later." Alexa opened her door and went inside, leaning against the door. She looked at her phone and saw it was already four o' clock which meant she had about two hours to relax and regain her composure before Randy would be coming by to pick her up.

"Oh, you're back from date number two," Dave said as Alexa sat on the couch with her daughter. "Who's in the lead now?"

"I'm not sure," she said.

Dave sighed and looked over at his sister, "I don't think this is a good idea. You're going to end up wanting all three of them and then you won't be able to choose because you don't want to hurt any of them."

"I'm fine, after this one I'll know. I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit," Alexa said before giving Kaleigh a kiss before heading into the bedroom and falling asleep the minute her head connected with her pillow. She was woke up a few hours earlier by Dave calling her name, Alexa sat up and looked at the doorway, "What's up?"

"It's six o' clock," he said. "Randy will be here soon."

About forty minutes later Alexa was in the bathroom taking one last look at her appearance, she was wearing a long sleeve black dress that fell off one shoulder and hugged her in all the right places, the dress came about mid-thigh, showing off her tan legs, she wore a pair of black strappy sandals, she did her makeup dark and dramatic and straightened her hair, leaving it down. Alexa heard a knock at the door and took a deep breath, she heard Dave answer the door and greet Randy. It had took a lot of convincing but Dave had agreed to wait before confront Randy about abusing her.

Randy looked over at Alexa as she came out of the bathroom, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Alexa and Randy said goodbye to Dave and the kids before making their way outside the hotel and getting inside the limo that was waiting out front for them. The limo took them to a very nice Italian restaurant, the driver opened the door for them and they made their way inside. The hostess took them to a table that was secluded from the rest of the restaurant; Randy pulled out Alexa's chair and waited for her to sit down before taking his seat. The two ordered their food and then began talking; this date went much like the first two; talking, laughing, and fun. On the ride home Randy leaned over and kissed Alexa, Alexa gave in and kissed Randy back. The kiss began to get more passionate as they began touching on each other. When the driver pulled up to the hotel the two broke apart and got out of the limo before making their way inside the hotel and into the elevators. As soon as the elevator doors closed the two were all over each other again.

"Do you wanna go back to my room?" Randy said in between kisses.

"Yeah," Alexa said.

**A/N: Whew, I told you this was a long one. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me! : ) And please keep in mind, Mike is really random and probably a bit unnecessary but I wanted this chapter have some fun moments!**


	32. We're Never Going to Work

**A/N: Hmm, some of you weren't too pleased with Alexa. Let's see if your feelings about her change after these next few chapters.**

Alexa sat in her hotel room the next morning thinking about the previous night. She had come to the WWE with every intention of working things out and being on her own but she just had to mess it up. She didn't want to sleep with Randy, she didn't have any feelings towards him but every time she was around him she couldn't fight her sexual urges.

"I don't know what to do Tyler," Alexa said to her son. He was on the coffee table in his bouncer while Alexa sat on the couch feeding him his cereal and fruits. "Who should mommy be with?" Tyler just looked at his mom and began getting frustrated with the amount of time she was taking to feed him. Alexa laughed to herself, "You don't care as long as you get fed," she said before feeding Tyler another spoon of food.

As Alexa placed another spoon in the baby's mouth she heard the hotel room door open and as she turned around she saw John and Kaleigh walk in room. Dave had taken Kaleigh out to breakfast this morning so Alexa was a bit surprised to see her with John.

"We found daddy at the restaurant," Kaleigh said as her and her dad joined Alexa and Tyler in the living room. "I missed daddy lots."

Alexa smiled, "I know you did baby, but he's here now and you can see him as much as you want."

Just as Alexa gave Tyler his last spoonful of cereal she heard a knock at the door, she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole; seeing Randy in the hallway. Alexa quickly opened the door and rushed out into the hallway. She didn't want to John to know Randy was at the door and she didn't want Randy to know John was inside her hotel room.

"Whoa," Randy said. "Can I not come in?"

"It's not that," she said. "It's just…the kids are sleeping," she said, coming up with a quick lie.

"Okay," Randy said sounding puzzled. "You do know that I've been around them since they were born right?"

"I know but it was really had to get them down and I don't want them to wake up," she said. "What's up though?"

"Well, I was thinking," he started, moving closer to Alexa. "Since we had so much fun last night, would you like to go out again tonight?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "Look, thank you for last night; I really had a good time. But I didn't come on the road to get all caught up again, things were really bad last time and now they're getting better. Getting all caught up would just make things complicated."

Randy shook his head, understanding what she was saying before inching closer to Alexa. He placed both his hands on the door on either sides of her and looked in her eyes before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Randy slowly pulled away, "I'm here when you're ready." Randy walked away from Alexa, leaving her standing there to regain her composure. When she finally fixed herself she turned and went back into the hotel room.

Alexa, Tyler, Kaleigh, and John had spent the entire day in the hotel room watching movies and ordering room service. The kids were now sound asleep in their beds and John and Alexa were cuddling on the couch watching some random Lifetime movie.

"Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?" John asked, looking down at Alexa who was lying on his chest.

Alexa looked up at John, "Yeah, Dave should be back soon and I'm sure he'd listen for the kids."

As if on cue he hotel room door opened and Dave walked in, stopping when he saw his sister on the couch with John. She had told him about her night with Randy and how it ended and now he sincerely hoped she didn't do it with John. He didn't need a repeat of when she got pregnant with Tyler. "Well, it's this cute. Please say you didn't have sex on that couch," Dave laughed.

"We didn't have sex on the couch," Alexa said as she sat up. "Is there any way you could listen out for the kids? We're just going to go out for a bit."

"Yeah, I'll watch him," Dave said. "I wanna show you something first," Dave said as he signaled for Alexa to join him in the bathroom. "So is he the one you choose?" Dave asked after Alexa joined him in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I think so," Alexa said. "I don't want to be with Randy, Mike and I are just friends, and I'm still in love with John. I always have been. There really wasn't any reason we broke up, it was just a mis-understanding."

"Are you going to tell Randy about your decision?" Dave asked. "I think after what happened last night he expects more than just a friendship out of you."

Alexa sighed, "I don't even want to think about that right now."

"You're going to have to," Dave said. "If things keep going well between you and John he's going to want to make things official with you again."

"If that happens I have nothing to explain to anyone," Alexa said. "John has me, not Randy or anyone else."

"Alright," Dave said as he hugged his sister. "If you need to talk I'm here," he said before leaving the bathroom.

Alexa looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; she went into the bedroom and grabbed a few pieces of clothing from her bag before going back into the bathroom. Alexa quickly ran a brush through her hair before applying some light make-up. She took off the clothes that she was wearing before slipping on the clothes she had grabbed. She smiled at herself in the mirror, the tight black skirt she choose came about mid thigh and her light pink short-sleeve shirt looked great with her thick black belt wrapped just underneath her breasts. She slipped a headband on her head before putting her shoes on and then walked back out to John.

"You ready?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yeah," John said as he stood up, ten minutes in the bathroom she looked like she had spent all day getting ready.

Randy Orton sat at the bar of a local nightclub, down shot after shot. He had come to the club with every intention of find some girl to take back to his hotel room for the night since Alexa turned him down. Every time a girl approached him the thought of Alexa popped into his head and he couldn't bring himself to take her back to his room, he knew that screwing random girls every night would only push her even further away from him. Randy sighed, turning on his bar stool as he downed another shot. He scanned the club, looking at all the people on the dance floor when two familiar faces caught his eye. They were dancing very close and every now and then the man would place soft kiss on her neck. After one more shot Randy got up from his stool and made his way over to the couple.

"I thought you didn't want to get caught up," he said into Alexa's ear.

Alexa quickly turned around and came face to face with Randy who was glaring at John. Alexa turned and looked at John only to see he was glaring right back at Randy.

"What do you want man?" John asked Randy loud enough so he could hear him over the music.

"Nothing man, just wondering why Alexa is here getting all cozy with you when she doesn't want to 'get all caught up'," Randy said, using the words she had said to him earlier.

"We've been together all day today and we went to lunch together yesterday," John said.

"Oh really?" Randy asked.

"Randy, please can we just talk somewhere else?" Alexa said, getting into the conversation.

"Guess who she was with all night last night and even some of this morning?" Randy asked, completely ignoring Alexa.

John looked down at Alexa, his disappointed very visible on his face, "You slept with him?"

Alexa looked at Randy and the back at John and sighed, "Yeah." John walked away from the two, Alexa close behind. She finally caught up him as the both exited the club. "It didn't mean anything," she said. "I swear, I don't want him. I want you, it's always been you," Alexa said, fighting back tears.

John turned around, "It's always been me but yet you always end up in his bed. You don't know what the hell you want Alexa." John took a deep breath before continuing, "You want whatever is convenient for you at the time. I'm really sorry, I wanted this to work but I can do it Alexa. I don't want to try this anymore; we're never going to work."

John turned and walked away from Alexa, walking towards the parking lot, Alexa stood on the sidewalk crying and watching him walk away.

**A/N: Little note about Mike, he was just here for a cameo. He may make small appearances again but not for long. **


	33. My Fault

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is very graphic. There is rape and abuse, read at your own discretion.**

Alexa eventually regained her composure before walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the hotel. She took about ten steps before a car pulled up beside her and started driving really slow before rolling his window down.

"Get in," the man said to Alexa.

Alexa look to her left and saw Randy Orton leaning over the passenger seat looking at Alexa. "No, I'm fine. I can get myself back to the hotel, you've done enough already," Alexa said as she continued to walk away.

"Please," Randy said as he slowly followed her. "Just get in, we need to talk."

Alexa stopped walking and turned in the direction of Randy, "What exactly do you and I need to talk about Randy? How you once again fucked up my life just like you always do?"

Randy put his car in park and got out of it, slamming his door and walking towards her, "I didn't do shit." Randy grabbed Alexa by the arms and pushed her up against one of the brick buildings, when her back in the cold building she looked into his eyes and could see a glimpse of the old Randy. "You slept with me too; I didn't do it on my own. You were moaning my name and telling me not to stop," Randy whispered in Alexa's ear before letting go of her arms and moving back from her. "I love you Alexa, more than anything and you need to realize that."

Alexa pushed Randy and began walking away from him again, "We're over, everything about us is over. Last night was a mistake and the only time I ever need to see you again is for Tyler."

Randy let out a frustrated sigh before kicking the brick wall and then getting back into his car, speeding off past Alexa.

Alexa continued to angrily walk down the sidewalk, she quickly walked past a dark alleyway and just as she was fully past in she left someone grab her from behind; one hand over her mouth and the other one over her waist as he quickly pulled her into the alleyway. Alexa kicked and screamed but no one could hear her, no one came to help her as this man roughly through her on the ground, her stomach hit the ground and she felt the pavement beneath her scrape her hands and knees. The man rolled Alexa onto her back and she got a glimpse of his face, he was wearing a black ski mask but she could see a bit of a beard sticking out the bottom and the brightest pair of green eyes were looking down at her.

"Please, don't do this," she cried as he pinned her hands over head with one hand. The man brought his over hand back and it soon collided with Alexa's face, knocking her out.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Alexa began to stir; she slowly lifted her head and tried to sit up, feeling a painful sensation in between her legs. She looked down and saw her underwear down around her ankles and her skirt pushed up to her waist. Alexa cried as she used the wall to help her up before pulling up her underwear and pulling her skirt back down. She searched the ground for her purse and saw it was still there along with all the contents. Alexa pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a familiar number, walking out of the alleyway she took a seat on the curb and wrapped her arms around herself and waited for her ride to arrive.

Mike Mizanin pulled up next to where Alexa was sitting on the curb and quickly exited his car, "What happened to you?"

Alexa quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "He raped me Mike. He raped me," she repeated over and over again.

Mike helped Alexa into the car before speeding off to the hotel; he knew exactly where Alexa needed to go.

John sat in his hotel room and went over what had happened between him and Alexa; he always lost his temper before she had a chance to explain herself. Figuring he owed it to her to at least hear her out John got off the bed and made his way out of his hotel room. As he stepped into the hallway he saw Mike Mizanin helping a dirty, bloody, and bruised Alexa walk down the hallway.

"Alexa," John said as he approached the pair.

Alex looked up at the sound of his voice and immediately went to his side. "I'm so sorry John," she cried hysterically.

John rubbed her back and he and Mike took her back to his hotel room. After he got her settled in his bed she slowly drifted off to sleep and John joined Mike on the couch.

"I called Randy," he said. "He's on his way now."

"Why? He had nothing to do with this," John said.

"He has something to do with this," he said. "The whole ride back here she was crying about how this was her fault and she should have just let Randy give her a ride."

John angrily stood up, "So this is his fault that some bastard raped her."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," he said as he too stood up. "When Randy gets here he can explain what happened between the two of them and then we'll go from there," Mike said as they heard a knock at the door.

John walked over and answered the door for a frantic Randy, "Where is she? Who did this to her?"

"She's in my bed sleeping and we don't know who did it," John said. "Why did you leave her out there?"

"She said she was fine, I tried everything to get her in that car but she wouldn't do it. She just kept getting angry with me because I messed up things between you and her again."

"Before this argument goes any further I'm going to call Dave," Mike said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Dave is watching the kids," John said.

"Yeah, they don't need to see her like this," Randy added.

"No, her kids are exactly what Alexa is going to need to get through this," Mike said as he dialed Dave's number.

Within five minutes Dave was banging on John's hotel room door with his foot. John opened the door and saw Dave standing in the doorway with a kid in each arm, still sleeping. He passed the kids off to their fathers before rushing to his sister side.

"Alexa," Dave said as he gently rubbed her hair. She had two black eyes along with a few scrapes on her cheek, Dave swore to himself that the man that did this to her would pay severely.

Alexa slowly started to stir and when she finally woke up she clung onto her brother tight and cried. Dave let her cry it out and whispered soothing things to her. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I promise I'm going to fix it," Dave held is baby sister and rocked back and forth until he no longer felt her crying anymore. He looked down to see she had fallen back to sleep and he gently lad her back down on the bed before regaining his own composure and joining the other three men in the living room. Dave looked at the two men in front of him, the fathers of his niece and nephew, all Randy and John could see in Dave's eyes was disappointment; they knew they had let him down. "Do both of you remember what you promised me when you talked to me about dating my baby sister?" Dave asked, earning nods from both men. "You promised to protect her, never let anything bad happened to her and never let her get hurt. I trusted you both to do that and this is what happens," Dave said gesturing towards the bedroom Alexa was in. "John, she left my hotel room with you tonight, why was she out there alone?"

"We got into a fight over Randy and I left her at the club," John said.

"Then I tried to give her a ride home and we exchanged a few words and then left her there," Randy added.

"So both of you just gave up and let her walk home alone at one o' clock in the morning in a city she knows nothing about? And it was all because you were mad at her," Dave said gesturing towards John. "And because she told you she wanted to walk," he said gesturing towards Randy. "You know damn well that had you stayed there a few minutes longer she would have gotten in the car and if she didn't you should have picked her ass up and put her in that car."

Before either of the guys could respond they saw Kaleigh crying by the entrance of the bedroom.

John quickly kneeled down in front of his daughter, "Baby girl, what happened?"

"Someone hurted mommy," she said. "She had boo boos."

"Mommy is going to be okay," John assured her as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Did you beat him up?"

"Beat who up baby?" he asked his daughter.

"Whatever hurt my mommy," she said.

"No baby," he said, opting not to lie to his daughter about the situation. "We don't know who did it yet."

"Pinky promise that you'll find him," she said as she held her pinky out to her dad.

"Pinky promise," he said as he locked pinkies with his daughter before picking her up and laying her back down on the couch. "Now you need to go back to sleep," John rubbed her back for a few minutes before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"You better keep that promise too," Dave said. "I want that man found."

"Dave, it's going to be really hard for them to find him," Mike said, getting into the conversation for the first time. "Alexa can't remember anything about the guy; she said he was wearing a mask."

"Well when she wakes up she needs to go to the hospital," he said. "Maybe he left DNA on her or something," Dave made his way to the door. "I'm going up to my room to call Vince and figure out how to handle the legal parts of this. I trust you two not to leave her alone again," Dave angrily left the hotel room.

John and Randy moved the kids into the bedroom on the other bed before going back out into the living room and sitting down. The three sat there and just stared off into space, each in their own little world. During the time Mike had excused himself and exited the room. Randy and John's thoughts were interrupted when they heard Alexa enter the living room.

She slowly took a seat in the chair, the pain in between her legs stinging with every move she made. "So what did Dave say?" she asked as she played with her hands in her lap.

"We have to find out who did this to you," Randy said.

"You have to go to the hospital and get some tests done. They can get DNA off of you, make sure there is no internal damage, STDs, or a pregnancy," John said.

Alexa began to cry again, "I'm so disgusting."

John quickly moved over to where Alexa was sitting and kneeled down on the floor in front of her, holding his hands in hers. "No you aren't Alexa; none of this is your fault. If you want to we can go to the hospital now and then you can throw those clothes out and come here and spend the rest of the week in the shower if you want to," John said.

Alexa looked up at John, "But what if I'm pregnant or something?"

"You're on birth control baby," John said. "I'm sure you're fine."

Randy approached the two of them, handing Alexa a pair of John's sweatpants and a t-shirt, "They're going to need your clothes at the hospital so take these with you to change into afterwards. I'll stay here and watch the kids."

Alexa stood up and hugged Randy, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have just let you take me home."

"No, I was being an asshole," Randy said. "I shouldn't have just left you like I did; I should have made you get in that car. Please let John take you to the hospital so that we can find this man," Randy pleaded.

Alexa shook her head before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door with John.


	34. Get Out of Here

**A/N: Alright guys, the rapist isn't anyone that has been in the story…he's just some random guy. **

Alexa sat in the cold examination room of the hospital, she had already gotten all her tests done and now she was just waiting on the doctor to come in and talk to her. She was wearing a pair of John's sweatpants and one of his t-shirt; both were about three sizes to big on her. Alexa had pulled her hair up into a messy but and the doctor and nurses had cleaned all the dried up blood and dirt from her face.

John walked into the examination room and watched as Alexa played with her hands in her lap, this was something she only did when she was nervous or thinking about something. John walked over and took a seat in a chair next to Alexa's bed and placed his hand over top hers, rubbed them with his thumb.

"So you're either thinking or something or you're nervous," he said in a soft tone as Alexa looked over to him. "Which one is it?"

"Both," she answered. "I don't want to have to tell the complete story again and I don't want to have some sort of disease or be pregnant with this psycho's baby."

"You'll be fine," John said giving her an encouraging smile. "I'll be right here while you talk to the officer and if you need a break just let me know."

Just as Alexa was about to respond to John the police officer knocked gently on the door before walking in. "Hey Alexa," he said. "I'm Officer Parker," the officer extended his hand to Alexa and she gently shook it. "I know you've been though a lot tonight so you can tell me as much as you feel comfortable with."

Before Alexa could begin her story the doctor walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I have Alexa's tests results back from the lab. Would you like to hear them now or later?" he asked as he looked at Alexa.

"I'd like to hear them now," Alexa said. "If that's okay," she said looking at the officer.

"Go right ahead," he smiled to her.

"Well," he started. "There were no STDs found and you're not pregnant now but I highly recommend taking another one in a month just to be on the safe side. You abuser left a lot of DNA on you tonight and it's already on its way to the police station to be examined. And I see no permanent damage," he said as he looked over her chart. "You may experience pain down there for a while due to how rough this man was but it won't last for more than a week or two and it shouldn't affect sexual intercourse in the future."

Alexa let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank you so much doctor."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I'll let you guys get back to what you were discussing," he said before exiting the room.

"Okay," the officer said. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you give me as much of an answer as you're comfortable with. If you need a break just let me know and we'll stop."

"Okay," Alexa said as she gently squeezed John's hand before moved onto the bed with her, wrapping his arm around her.

"So where were you when the attack happened?"

"I was walking down Turner Avenue, leaving club Ice."

"What exactly did this man do to you?"

"I was walking by an alleyway and I was almost completely past it when he came up behind me. He put one of his hands over my mouth and the other one around my waist and he pulled be backwards into the alleyway. He pushed me, face first on the ground before getting down on top of me and slipping me over and touching me," Alexa paused and took a deep breath.

John rubbed Alexa back, letting her know it was okay to take a break. This was his first time hearing the whole story and he knew that if he was having this hard of a time hearing then Alexa was in pretty bad shape after physically going through it.

"Do you need to stop?" the officer asked.

"No," Alexa said as she wiped her tears and took another deep breath. "I tried to push him off of me and that's when he punched me in my face, knocking me out. I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up he was gone. My underwear was down around my ankles and my skirt was pushed up; I had the worst pain in between my legs."

"Did you happen to see what this man looked like?"

"No, he was wearing a mask," she said. "All I could see was that he had a bit of beard and he had the brightest green eyes."

"Do you think that if you were to see those eyes again that you could identify them?"

Alexa closed her eyes tight and the second she did all she could see were those green eyes looking at her. "Yes I could," she said as her eyes shot back open.

The officer closed his notebook and stood up, "I think that's enough for now, we have all your information so we'll call you when we find anything at all," the officer said before turning to leave.

"Excuse me, Officer Parker," Alexa said softly, getting him to turn back to her. "Please find him."

Officer Parker looked at Alexa and there was something about the look in her face really touched something inside of him. He had dealt with many rape cases in his career but something inside him was pushing him to find who did this, "I will, I promise," Officer Parker smiled at Alexa before leaving the examination room.

"You ready to head back?" John asked as he climbed down off the bed.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, you need to get some good sleep," he said. "Do you want Randy to take the kids to his hotel room for the night?"

"Please," she said. "I don't want them to see me like this right now."

When Alexa and John arrived to the hotel room they saw Randy sleeping on the couch with the kids. Kaleigh was on his left side up against the back cushions of the couch and Tyler was lying on his stomach on Randy's chest. Alexa placed kissed on all of their foreheads before grabbing her bag that Dave had dropped off for her and then entering the bathroom.

John walked over and gently woke Randy up, not wanting to disturb the kids.

"You're back," Randy said, carefully moving the kids and sitting up. "Is she okay?"

"She's got a long way to go," John said as he heard the shower start. "All the tests came back negative and she told the story to a police officer; it was bad man, she went through a lot," John said. "I need you to take the kids to your hotel room for the night. The doctor said tonight will probably be bad for Alexa; it's going to be nothing but bad dreams and crying."

"Why do I have to leave?" Randy said. "I can take the kids back to Dave."

"No," John said. "This is your fault any of this happened in the first place. Just take the kids and actually keep an eye on them, don't leave them alone."

"You can't blame this on me," he said.

John leaned down and slowly woke up Kaleigh, "Baby you're going to go stay with Uncle Randy for the night," he said, ignoring Randy's statement.

Kaleigh slowly got up, rubbing her eyes, "But I wanna stay with you and mommy."

"I know baby but mommy is sick and I really need to take care of her," he said. "Be good for Uncle Randy and I'll come see you in the morning."

Without any further objection Randy gathered the kids and made his way to his hotel room. John noticed Alexa wasn't in the bathroom anymore so he took this as his chance and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a black muscle shirt.

When John walked into the bedroom he saw Alexa sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that were barely visible due to his over sized shirt that she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he climbed into bed next to her.

"I can't sleep," she said. "Every time I close my eyes I see his."

John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, lying down in the process. "If it helps we can stay up all night if you want," he said. "I doubt you'll make it very long but we can pull an all nighter," he said.

"Okay," Alexa smiled before cuddling into John's chest. "Thank you so much for being here for me through all this."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be," he said.

The two laid in a comfortable silence for a while before John looked down and noticed Alexa was sound asleep, he smiled to himself before drifting off into his own sleep.

Around 9 o' clock that morning…

"_Come here," said the man with green eyes. Alexa turned to run away but he grabbed her and pulled her into a dark abandoned house. "I've got you know," he laughed._

"_Please just let me go," Alexa cried._

_The man pushed Alexa to the floor before pulling a knife out of his pocket and raising his arm._

"No!" Alexa scream as she sat up in bed, she was breathing hard and dripping in sweat.

John quickly sat up next to her, "What happened?"

"He was outside…he took me in that house...he had a knife," Alexa said frantically.

John pulled Alexa close to him and rubbed her hair and back, "its fine baby, he's not here. He's not going to get you ever again." John was interrupted by his cell phone ringing on the night stand. "Hello?" John said, not realizing the number that came up on his caller ID.

"Hi Mr. Cena, this is Officer Parker. We just picked up a man ribbing a bank and he looks like he may fit the description that Alexa gave. Is there any way possible she could come down here and see if she could identify him?"

"Yeah, give us a few minutes," he said. "She just woke up but we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay,' he said. "Thank you," the two hung up the phone.

"We have to go to the police station," John said. "They picked up a man that fits the little bit of description you gave."

Alexa shook her head and slowly got of bed and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower before slipping on a pink velour outfit with a yellow tank top underneath. John slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt before they both headed out of the hotel room. As they were walking down the hallway they saw Dave coming out of his room.

"Where are you guys headed this morning?" he asked.

"They arrested a man and they need Alexa to identify him," John said.

"I'm coming with you," Dave said. "I want to see this man."

The three arrived at the police station and told the officer at the front desk what they were there for. He led them to a small room, one of the walls was completely covered with a window and there was a table with four chairs placed in the middle of the room.

"Hi Ms. Batista," Officer Parker said as he stood from the table when they entered the room. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," she said. "I'll feel a lot better if this man is him."

Officer Parker began speaking again but all Alexa could see was what was going on behind the glass wall. They brought in five different men but Alexa's eyes stayed glued to one man; his green eyes seemed to be staring into her hazel ones. Alexa started crying, "That's him," she said as she pointed.

"Which one?" Officer Parker asked.

"Number three," she said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, those eyes…those are the eyes," Alexa began to cry into her brother's chest.

"Okay," Officer Parker smiled and pushed a button. "Book him."

John and Dave watched as an officer entered the other room and handcuff the man Alexa identified. The read him his rights as they moved him out of the room.

"We're not done yet," Officer Parker said. "We sent some of his DNA off to the lab and in a few minutes we'll know if his DNA matches what was found on you last night. She can have a seat if she wants," Officer Parker said as he pulled a chair out for Alexa.

"Lex, sit down honey," Dave said as he guided Alexa to the chair.

The four of them sat there for about fifteen minutes before an officer entered the room, handing Officer Parker a manila envelope. "Here's those test results you wanted Parker," he said before leaving the room.

Officer Parker looked through the papers and smiled to himself. "Ms. Batista you can sleep peacefully now. His DNA was a match; he'll be behind bars for a while."

Later that day, Alexa was back in Dave's hotel room. She was doing a lot better after the trip to the police station and now she was working on getting her and the kids packed and ready to head off to the next town. Randy, John, and Dave were already going to miss tonight's RAW because they had to stay behind and sort things out and now that things were over and done all of them were ready to leave as soon as possible. Alexa was folding the last bit of Tyler's clothes when she heard the hotel room door open, seeing Randy appear in the doorway a few moments later.

"Hey," Randy said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said. "A lot better now that they found him."

"Yeah, me too," Randy said before getting quiet for a few moments. "I'm really sorry about leaving you there that night. John and Dave have been giving me hell about it and I feel really really bad."

Alexa looked up at Randy, looking directly into those crystal blue eyes she fell in love with and she could see how sincere he was. "It's not your fault; I should have just taken the ride when you offered. As for John and my brother, they need to lay off; John left me there too."

"I guess," Randy said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, Tyler is over there in his car seat," she said. "Can you change his diaper and put these on him?" she asked as she handed him an outfit.

Randy smiled and nodded as he took the clothes from Alexa and made his way over to Tyler to get him dressed.

"Kaleigh," Alexa said, getting her daughter attention. "I need you to go potty and put your pull up on before we leave to catch the plane." Kaleigh did as her mother told her before John and Dave walked into the hotel room.

"Everything ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "Both kids are ready to go," she said as Kaleigh came out of the bathroom. "All the bags are packed," she said as she looked around before hearing a knock on the door. "And the hotel service is here to load them into the taxi.

"Good, let's get the hell out of this town," Dave said.


	35. Let Her Go

Alexa and everyone else had arrived in Austin Texas early this morning; Alexa was more than happy to be out of the town where she experienced the worst night of her life. Being far away from there meant that there was no way that man could ever get to her. Alexa had planned on spending the whole day in her room with the kids but those plans changed the minute the plane landed and Randy told her that he was taking her and the kids out shopping for the day while Dave and John headed to an autograph signing. The four of them had been shopping for about an hour; Randy was holding quite a few bags while Alexa pushed the stroller in front of her.

"Is there any store you'd like to…oh my gosh," Alexa said as she pushed the stroll over to a jewelry store. She had spotted a ring in the window at the store and now she was standing at the desk asking the jeweler if she could try it on. "Randy, isn't this gorgeous?"

Randy walked up next to Alexa and smiled, "Yeah, it's amazing," he said. "Are you going to buy it?"

"Oh no, I can't…it's an engagement ring," she said as she took the ring off and looked at it once more. "I'll leave it here for some happy couple to buy," she said as she handed the ring back to the jeweler. "Come on, I wanna get the kids some stuff from Macy's," Alexa said before leaving the jewelry store.

"You go ahead and I'll meet up with you," he said. "I wanna look at something real quick." Randy waited a few more seconds before turning to face the jeweler, "I'd like to buy that ring that young lady just tried on."

"Sure," the jeweler smiled before he placed the ring in a velvet box. Randy handed the man his credit card and watched him swipe it before handing it back to him along with the small box. Randy shoved the box in his pocket and smiled at the jeweler, "Thank you." Randy walked into Macy's and looked around before eventually find Alexa in the baby section looking at clothes for Tyler, "You're going to buy that child more clothes?"

Alexa laughed, "Oh please, Kaleigh has five times the amount of clothes he does. I'm trying to get him caught up," she said.

"Mommy," Kaleigh said. "I have a toy?"

"Yeah baby," she smiled. "Let mommy finish getting you and Tyler clothes and then we'll go look at some toys."

Randy and Alexa finished shopping before heading back to the hotel later that day. Randy helped Alexa get her bags into her hotel room before heading down to Dave's room where he and John were watching Sports Center.

"Hey guys," he said after Dave answered the door. "I need to talk to you two."

"What's up?" Dave asked.

"Alexa and I took the kids shopping today while you were at the signing and while we were there she fell in love with this engagement ring," Randy reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "I was thinking…"

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" John asked in disgust. "Again."

"Well…" Randy started.

"Man whatever," John said as he stood up. "It didn't work the first time and it's not going to work this time," he said as he left the room.

Randy sat back on the couch and sighed as he looked down at the ring.

"Look," Dave started. "The last time you two were married it messed up a lot and it wasn't a happy marriage. Think about what you're doing before you do it," Dave said before getting up and heading into his bathroom.

Randy shoved the box back into his pocket and sighed, _'That didn't go exactly how I had planned.'_

Alexa was in her hotel room going through everything she had bought today while Tyler took a nap and Kaleigh played Barbies on the floor in front of the TV. The sound of a knock at the door brought Alexa to her feet.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw John standing on the other side.

"Hey," he smiled back. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Alexa said as she opened the door wider, allowing John to walk in and take a seat on the couch. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she joined him on the couch.

"No," John said as he turned to face her. Every time he looked at the girl he saw how beautiful she was, she was everything he ever wanted in a women and he knew for a fact he would never love anyone the way he loves her. "What's going on with you and Randy?"

"Nothing, he just took me shopping today," she said. "Why?"

"I thought maybe you two were hooking up again or working on fixing things and getting back together," he said.

"No," Alexa said as she shook her head. "That will never happen; Randy and I aren't meant to be together."

John shook his head and took a silent breath of relief, "Okay, I was just wondering before he still loves you and all so I didn't know if you still had feelings there."

"Oh," Alexa said. "Well there isn't and won't be anything going on there again."

Before John could say anything there was another knock at her door, Alexa got up to answer it and saw Randy standing on the other side.

"Is John here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled before turning to John. "Randy is here to talk to you," she said.

John walked over to the door and stepped into the hallway with Randy, seeing the ring box in Randy's hand, "What?"

"I'm not proposing to Alexa," he said. "I didn't buy this ring for that."

"Then why would you buy an engagement ring?"

"She loved this ring, her whole face lit up when she put it on," Randy said. "After everything that happened lately she deserves this ring," he said. "I think you should propose to her with it," he offered.

"What?" John said, he was a bit take a back at the face that Randy was standing in front of him telling him to propose to his ex-wife.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot lately and you and Alexa really are meant to be," he said. "You always have been, she loves in a way that she could never love me. So please, just take this and ask her to marry you."

John stood there and took the ring Randy was offering before opening the box and looking at it. It really was an amazing ring and there was no way Randy was just going to give this to him, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Randy said. "Just do what I couldn't do and make her happy." Randy turned and walked away from John, fighting back tears; he had officially just let Alexa go.


	36. Shut Up

John stood in the hallway looking at the ring before shutting the box and stuffing it into his pocket. John took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do before he walked into the hotel room. Alexa was still on the floor folding all the clothes, Kaleigh sitting next to her; John smiled to himself as he watched the two of them. Those two girls were the most important thing in his life, and he would do anything to keep them close. John put his hand in his pocket and felt the box and smiled to himself before taking a seat next to Alexa.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

Alexa put down the clothing she was folding and looked at John, "Yeah."

"I love you," he started. "More than anything in this world. You're the mother of my daughter and the most amazing person I have ever met." John reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and opened it, "Alexa Batista, will you marry me?"

Alexa looked down at the ring and then back up at John, she was temporarily at a loss for words. The only word that she could spit out was, "Yes," before John grabbed her in a hug before taking the ring out of the box and putting it on Alexa's finger.

"You guys getting married," Kaleigh said as she jumped up and down.

Alexa smiled down at her daughter before hearing Tyler start to cry. Alexa gently picked her son up from the playpen before walking back over to John who was now holding Kaleigh.

"Now we're finally going to be a family," he said as he wrapped his free arm around Alexa and pulled her close.

Randy was lying on his bed in his hotel room with all the lights off, just staring into space and thinking. He couldn't believe he had really let Alexa go. A part of him wished that Alexa would say no when John proposed to her and then she would coming rushing back to him but he knew neither of those things would ever happen. Randy could no longer sit and think about Alexa anymore, he decided he was going to get out and get a few drinks to take his mind off of her. He stood up and left his room, making his way to the hotel bar.

Later that evening John had decided to invite Dave down to the hotel bar to have a few drinks. Alexa had fed and bathed both kids before putting them to sleep. As she sat down to watch TV she decided that she wanted to join her brother and her new fiancé downstairs. She called up Kayla and had a short conversation with her before she walked into the bathroom; she applied some make up and curling the ends of her hair. Alexa then walked out to her closet and slipped on a black mini skirt with a dark purple v-neck shirt, she slipped on a pair of purple flip flops just as she heard a knock on the door.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Alexa said as she saw Kayla standing on the other side of the door.

"It's no problem at all, my dad was boring me," she smiled as she entered the room.

Alexa laughed, "Well both of them are sleeping so you can do whatever you like. John and I should be back in a few hours," Alexa grabbed her cell phone and purse. "Thank you so much," she said before leaving her hotel room.

As Alexa made her way to the elevators she saw Randy stepping off of one. She smiled as she approached him, "Where are you headed?"

"Back to my hotel room," he said, ignoring the butterflies that were currently going crazy in his stomach.

Alexa linked arms with Randy, "Well I think you should come down and hang out with me, John, and Dave."

Randy was about to make up a lie about having something to do when he spotted the ring on her finger. "What's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Alexa quickly put her hand down to her side, for some reason she felt uncomfortable as she spoke her next few words, "John and I got engaged."

"Oh," Randy said, feeling his heart break.

Alexa smiled lightly, "Thanks, now will you please come hang out with us?"

As much as Randy just wanted to hide out in his room, he knew he could never say no to Alexa; he reluctantly nodded and entered the elevator with her. When they arrived in the hotel bar Alexa spotted her brother and her fiancé and made her way to the table with Randy by her side.

"Hey guys," she smiled, causing both men to look up at her.

John smiled, "Hey baby. Hey Randy," he said as he stood up and hugged Alexa before nodding in Randy's direction. Alexa took a seat next to John, Randy taking the empty seat next to her.

"So, John told me that he's going to be my brother in law soon," Dave said, smiling at his sister.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "I think the engagement will be a long one, but we are getting married," she said holding her hand up and showing her brother her ring.

"I'm happy for you," Dave smiled. "Hopefully this marriage will be better than the last on," Dave said, looking in Randy's direction.

Randy ignored Dave's comment and looked over at John and Alexa as John kissed Alexa's cheek and pulled her close as she giggled. He knew he was going to need a few drinks if he was going to be there any longer. "Where is the waitress?" Randy asked as he looked around. The second she approached the table Randy placed his drink order and impatiently waited for her to return.

The night continued for another three hours, Dave had called it a night and Randy ordered a drink every time Alexa or John even looked at one another. He needed a way to stop himself from seeing the love in their eyes whenever they spoke to one another, and even after an immense amount of alcohol it wasn't going away.

It was close to midnight and the three of them now sat at the bar, Randy was way past drunk.

"I think we should take you upstairs," Alexa said.

"I think you should let me take you upstairs," Randy said as he grabbed Alexa by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Calm down Randy," John said as he got in between him and Alexa.

"I don't have to do shit," Randy said. "I gave her to you," Randy said as he got in John's face.

"Gave her to me? What the fuck are you talking about?" John said, getting angry.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said before looking over to Alexa. "That ring on your finger, I bought it; not John. I _told _him to propose to you."

"Is this true John?" Alexa asked, looking at him with confusion.

John knew better than to lie to Alexa, he didn't want to start his engagement off like that. "Yes, he did buy the ring and tell me to propose to you but…"

"Shut up John," Alexa said as she slid the ring off her finger and gave it to him before walking out of the bar.


	37. Move On

"What the hell was that about Randy?" John said, watching Alexa leave the bar.

"I changed my mind," Randy said. "I'm not ready to give her up, especially not to you."

"Well you really have to choice," John said. "She and I are engaged now."

"Fine, you either pay me for that ring or I want it back," Randy said.

John handed the ring over to Randy. "I don't need your help," John said. "She loves me, not you. I should have known that you weren't serious about letting go. You're too selfish for that."

"She doesn't really love you. Her and I were married once before; we will be getting back together," he said. "And nothing I've done is selfish."

"Destroying her life because you want to be with her is being selfish; you don't care about her," John said. "You're marriage didn't work the first time and there won't be a second time, just leave her alone," John said as he walked away from Randy, leaving his sitting by himself at the bar.

Up in Alexa's room, Alexa thanked and paid Kayla before she left to go back to her room. Alexa was now sitting on her bed, thinking about how she got to this point in her life. She had two beautiful children by the two men she loved most in life but yet she couldn't seem to find happiness with either one of them. She didn't know whether John's proposal was sincere or if he was doing it just because Randy had made the offer. Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with her or was he just doing it to ensure that Randy didn't get the chance? Alexa's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and she knew it was either one of the two men that were currently on her mind. Alexa's assumptions were correct as she saw John standing on the other side.

"Can I please just explain myself?" John asked desperately.

"You better have a damn good explanation," Alexa said as she walked away from the door, leaving it open to signal John to follow.

John sighed and followed Alexa in, shutting the door behind him. "I didn't propose to you just because Randy told me to. I really do love you and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you," John said as he took a seat at the end of the bed after watching Alexa take her place at the head of the bed.

"Why did you take that ring? If you really wanted to marry me you could have went out there and bought me one yourself," she said.

"When Randy brought the ring to me he told me how much you loved that ring when you saw it in the store. I offered to pay him back for the ring but he told me the only possible way I could pay him back for the ring was to make you happy," he answered.

Alexa sighed, "I just feel like, if Randy didn't tell you to propose to me then the thought would have never crossed your mind."

"It has crossed my mind though, a lot. I just never knew where we stood, or what you wanted us to be. Randy came here with the ring and things were going good between you and I so I took a chance and went for it," John said.

Alexa look up at John, "So you really want us to get married?"

John stood up and moved closer to Alexa, taking her hands in his. "Yes, I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever, it's always been you Alexa," he said. "I gave Randy the ring back; if you still want to marry me then I will take you to get a new one."

Alexa smiled, "I still want to marry you."

Before John could say anything the two heard Kaleigh's voice, "Mommy, are you and daddy fighting?"

"No babygirl," Alexa smiled. "You can go back to sleep."

"Okay, see you in morning," she smiled before laying back down.

"Can we go to sleep now too?" John asked Alexa.

Alexa shook her head yes before the two of them got up and climbed in bed together. Alexa snuggled close to John as he wrapped his arms around her; nothing in this world could ever make him let her go.

Back at the bar, Randy was still drinking, contemplating on whether or not he should go up to Alexa's room and explain everything to her. When he finally made his decision he was too drunk to even walk. The bar was closing for the night; Randy looked around and saw Ted and Cody approaching him. They had seen how much alcohol he had consumed and help him to his room. The second Randy hit his mattress he was out.

The next morning, the sound of his cell phone ringing broke John from his sleep. "Hello?" he said, half asleep and not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"John, it's Randy," he said from the other end.

John sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake, "Why are you calling me?"

Randy knew he did something wrong last night, he just didn't know what it was. "Look, I'm sorry about whatever happened last night. I don't remember anything," he said honestly.

"Really Randy?" John asked, not believing he didn't remember. "You almost fucked up my relationship with Alexa and the only excuse you can come up with is that you just don't remember?"

Randy sighed; now he knew he fucked up. "I really don't remember, I woke up this morning and Alexa's ring was in my pocket."

"That's not Alexa's ring anymore, you can keep it or return it if you want. She doesn't need it," with that being said, John hung up the phone before putting back down on the night stand and laying back down.

"Who was that?" Alexa asked as she moved closer to John and rested her head on his chest.

"Randy," John said as he wrapped his arm around Alexa. "He says he doesn't remember what happened last night," he continued.

"He probably doesn't," Alexa reasoned. "He drank too much last night."

"That doesn't make it right," John said.

Alexa was about to say something when Tyler started fussing. Alexa got out of bed and picked him up before making a bottle and joining John back on the bed, while feeding Tyler who could now hold his bottle all by himself. "Being drunk isn't an excuse but you still can't be too hard on him."

"Yeah, I know," John said as he got up. "It's just going to take a while to trust him again," he said before kissing Alexa. "I'm gonna head out to the gym," John grabbed some gym clothes from his bag and changed into them before saying goodbye to Alexa one more time and then leaving.

Alexa had been attempting to put at screaming Tyler down for a nap for the past hour but nothing she was doing seemed to work. Alexa was about to lock herself in the bathroom as she heard a knock at the door. She quickly opened the door; she had never been so happy to see the father of her son in her life.

"Do you need some help?" Randy asked as he held out his arms to take Tyler from her.

"Mommy, when is he going to stop?" Kaleigh asked, covering her ears. Just as Alexa was about to respond to her daughter Randy cradled Tyler and he quieted down. "Finally," Kaleigh said. "Uncle Randy needs to stay here forever," Kaleigh smiled before going over to play with her baby dolls.

"Oh my gosh, I had forgotten what quiet sounded like," Alexa smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, no," Randy said. "I was next door in Ted's room and I could hear him screaming so I came to see if you needed help."

"Well thank you," Alexa smiled.

"Anytime," Randy said. "I'm really sorry about last night. I got a little depressed and I drank way too much," he said as he placed a sleeping Tyler in the playpen.

"It's fine," she said. "What were you depressed about?" she asked as the two took a seat on the couch.

"Giving you up," he answered as he looked down at the floor. "I just gave up competing with John and let him have you; it was a battle I was never going to win."

Alexa sighed, "I always knew I was going to end up with John. You buying that ring and giving it to him just gave him a kick in the right direction. But no matter what it has and always will be me and him."

"You and I were so in love," Randy said. "Are you saying that none of that was real?"

"No, it was all real," Alexa answered. "I loved being with you, you made me happy at times, the sex was amazing," Alexa paused and the two shared a small laugh. "You gave me my son and I love you for that and I always will. But I'm _in _love with John; he's the one for me."

"And you're the one for me," Randy said.

"No, I'm not," Alexa said, shaking her head. "The one for you won't be in love with another man, she'll only want you. You need to let me go and get back out there and start looking for the girl for you. I promise you'll find her eventually," Alexa finished, looking into Randy's light blue eyes.

Randy caught Alexa's gaze and held it for a few seconds before bringing himself back down to reality, he knew that if he didn't come to his senses he would end up tossing this woman on the bed and doing things to her that John would not approve of.

Randy stood up from his spot on the couch, "I'll always love you; but if you want me to move on I will."

Alexa stood up and embraced Randy in a hug, "I love you too and I'm certain that it won't take you long to find someone."


	38. Where We Belong

One Year Later

Alexa took a step out onto her back porch, she smiled at the sight of her family and friends gathered in the backyard; all here to celebrate Raleigh's fourth birthday. She smiled at the sight of her little girl jumping from the side of the pool and into the arms of her Uncle Dave – she really couldn't believe her baby girl was four years old. She looked around the yard and saw her son toddling around the yard chasing after a ball after picking it up and throwing it. She looked behind him and saw Randy smiling at him with his left arm wrapped around a pretty brunette girl.

She had been right about there being someone out there for Randy and it wasn't until he met Samantha that he believed her. She remember that night like it was yesterday –

"_Come on Randy," Alexa said as she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the club. "My wedding is in two months and I refuse to let you go alone."_

"_I'm fine going alone," he groaned. It had been a good four months since that day in Alexa's hotel room and while he had gotten over Alexa and come to terms with the fact that her heart was someone else he still wasn't into finding someone to date right now. _

"_You're never going to meet someone if you don't put yourself out there," she said. "There's bound to be a girl here for you," the slid past the bouncer and into the club. _

_The music was loud, the lights were low, and there were plenty of women wearing almost nothing dancing all around them. Randy knew he wasn't going to find his future wife in here but he knew he would definitely find someone to keep his bed warm tonight. _

_After about an hour of drinks and mingling with the people around them Alexa nudged Randy in his arm, "That girl over there has been giving you the eye all night long," she smirked._

_Randy looked in the direction Alexa was gesturing to and saw a beautiful brunette standing with her friends and smiling in his direction. Randy looked back in Alexa's direction and received a wink and push in forward before he began moving his feet to go near her._

That was almost 8 months ago and here they were standing in front of her happier than ever. Alexa continued looking around the yard, stopping when her eyes landed on the man flipping burgers and other food on the grill. Her husband, John Cena.

The two had been happily married for six months now, they bought a new house about two months ago – after finding out Alexa was pregnant with baby number 3. Unfortunately Alexa had miscarried the baby a month after finding out – it was devastated her but with her husband by her side, whispering comforting words in her ear and vowing they when it was time for another baby it would happen, Alexa got through it.

"So," she heard a voice say from next to her. "Did you picture your life turning out this way?"

Alexa glanced to her right and smiled at Mike Mizanin as she shook her head, "I always knew I was going to end up with John," she looked back over at Randy, who was now holding Tyler as Samantha played peek-a-boo with him. "But my relationship with Randy gave me Tyler and brought Randy and I closer together; even though it wasn't the healthiest relationship. Everything that me, John, and Randy went through was necessary to get to where we all are today," she smiled in Mike's direction again. "We are all exactly where we belong – and I wouldn't change one damn thing."

**A/N: I FINALLY came up with the ending! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story. Read & Review.**


End file.
